O Enigma da Sirene
by Dama 9
Summary: Os segredos do cavaleiro de Aries finalmente serão revelados e com eles, vem a tona a existência de uma jovem. Conhece a história que 'Ilyria' não contou. Volte ao passado e conheça Laura, uma jovem que mudou para sempre a vida do guardião de Aries.
1. O Mago

**O ENIGMA DA SIRENE**

**BY DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Laura é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**CAPITULO 1: O MAGO**

_**As cartas estavam sobre a mesa, ergueu os orbes para a jovem a sua frente, enquanto afastava as xícaras de café. O sabor dos grãos torrados inebriava-lhe os sentidos, enquanto colocava uma a uma, as laminas sobre a mesa. Dispostas perfeitamente viradas para baixo, ocultas para ambas. Em quatro fileiras retas das quais, três continha sete cartas cada uma e a última apenas três**_.

_**-A nossa história começou de maneira bem simples; Laura falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios, enquanto as mãos delicadas corriam sobre as laminas tombadas, antes de desvirar uma. **_

_**-Que carta é essa? –Celina indagou curiosa.**_

**_-O Mago! –a jovem de melenas azuis explicou. –Foi essa carta que mudou a nossa vida. –O Mago representa a vontade humana, o livre arbítrio, os fatores do intelecto, da determinação e da percepção que diferenciam a razão do instinto animal. Mas ela simboliza algo bastante claro; ela continuou com um olhar enigmático. Antes de separar a carta num canto da mesa._**

_**-O que? –a amazona indagou.**_

_**-Há uma escolha a ser feita! E foi assim, que tudo começou; Laura completou deixando a mente vagar para as profundezas de suas lembranças, quando tudo acontecera, a exatos dezoito anos atrás...**_

**.::I- Ares::.**

Todos os guardiões estavam reunidos no último templo, àquela era a primeira noite que se encontravam ali depois que todos haviam sido sagrados cavaleiros. Infelizmente apenas um não estava presente. Saga de Gêmeos, que estava há alguns meses desaparecido.

Aioros seu grande amigo, enviara vários cavaleiros em sua busca, mas todos voltaram da mesma forma, com as mãos abanando. Nenhuma noticia, nem ao menos uma pista que dissesse se o guardião do quarto templo estava vivo, ou não.

Observou os garotos conversando entre si, era bom saber que todos estavam se dando bem apesar da diversidade étnica que possuíam. Recostou-se melhor no trono, sentindo-se incomodado com aquela mascara dourada pesando sobre seus ombros.

Suspirou pesadamente, sentia falta dela. Queria simplesmente passar o cargo a Aioros e ir encontrá-la no Tibet o mais rápido possível, mas ainda não podia, não enquanto não resolvesse aquele problema em Star Hill.

-Irmão; Ares falou aproximando-se de si.

Seu irmão mais jovem, Ares atual cavaleiro de prata de Altar, também seu conselheiro. Baixou os olhos por alguns segundos, mesmo que o irmão não pudesse lhe fitar, ele saberia dos conturbados sentimentos que povoavam sua mente e coração naquele momento.

Observou-o se aproximar, se não estivesse com aquela máscara, todos poderiam notar a incrível semelhança entre os dois. Ares também possuía os mesmos cabelos longos e volumosos de tom loiro-esverdeado que os seus, mas os olhos não eram violeta como os seus e sim, rosados. Tão rosados que em dados momentos quando o irmão estava irritado, eles pareciam se tornar vermelhos.

Ele era o último que poderia chamar de família naquela Era. Porque todos aqueles que restaram do continente perdido, já haviam deixado esse mundo na última guerra e isso já fazia pouco mais de duzentos anos.

Lemuria também fora um continente lendário, como Atlântida e outras mais, que povoaram lentas e mitos ao longo dos séculos, mas ele bem sabia que o continente não fora apenas um mito e sim, seu lar. O lar dos armeiros, os mestres treinados para confeccionar e criar as sagradas armaduras a pedido de Athena para proteger essa Terra.

Qualquer cavaleiro poderia ter acesso a esse tipo de informação se olhasse bem na biblioteca do último templo. Todos os registros estavam lá, deixados pelo último Grande Mestre, que até mesmo ele não sabia a identidade do cavaleiro.

Era um legado passado por todas as gerações, mas que infelizmente agora achava um fardo pesado demais para carregar. Ter de passar adiante tudo que ocorrera na última guerra, a localização dos lacres, as profecias de Athena, o contato com os Oráculos, as técnicas de leitura de estrelas em Star Hill. Tudo! Tudo aquilo que pertencia apenas ao Grande Mestre, que deveria com certas limitações instruir a nova geração quanto ao que esperar.

Mas seu irmão sempre esteve ali consigo para lhe ajudar a lembrar-se que ainda era humano. Como Ilyria sempre fazia. Embora o tempo de vida do irmão fosse tão diferente dos mortais quanto o seu, ele também estava fadado a deixar essa terra um dia, mesmo que já mais viesse a saber da verdade. Toda ela; ele pensou voltando-se para o cavaleiro que esperava por sua atenção.

-Sim!

-Estive reparando numa coisa; Ares começou, aproximando-se de forma que pudesse falar, sem que outra pessoa alem do irmão pudesse ouvir.

-No que?

-Seu pupilo; ele falou levando uma das mãos ao queixo, fitando o jovem de melenas lilases conversar com os demais, mantendo uma expressão tranqüila e atenciosa, o que apenas incentivava os outros a não pararem de falar. –Ele me lembra alguém;

-Quem? –Shion perguntou de maneira ponderada.

-Com licença; Aioros falou aproximando e impedindo Ares de continuar suas indagações.

-Algum problema Aioros? –Ares perguntou.

-Não, não...; ele apressou-se em responder, os tranqüilizando. –Só vim perguntar se mestra Eraen não virá? –o rapaz explicou.

-Eraen não pode vir, Aioros; Shion respondeu num tom de voz impassível e inexpressivo. –Ela teve alguns problemas de caráter pessoal para resolver e ficará um tempo longe do santuário;

-Ah sim; Aioros balbuciou um pouco desapontado. –Bem, obrigado mesmo assim, com licença; ele falou se despedindo e afastou-se em seguida.

-Esta acontecendo alguma coisa com Eraen, Shion? –Ares perguntou preocupado, voltando-se imediatamente para o irmão.

-Não se preocupe, não é nada que ela não possa resolver; Shion respondeu calmamente.

-Se voz diz; Ares respondeu um pouco desconfiado.

Havia alguma coisa ali que não parecia normal, Saga desaparecera, Eraen deixara o santuário sem mais nem menos. Suspirou pesadamente, não deveria estar se preocupar com ela. Eraen deixara bem claro na última conversa que tiveram que não precisava dele nem de suas preocupações.

Baixou os olhos com pesar, porque tudo com relação a ela tinha de ser mais complicado em sua vida. Fora ela a cair de pára-quedas em sua vida e vira-la de ponta cabeça. Jamais deveria ter aceitado aquela missão de ir a Asgard, há alguns anos atrás, quando se conheceram.

-Ares, está tudo bem? –Shion perguntou, vendo-o serrar os punhos nervosamente.

Droga! Há quem estava querendo enganar com isso. Sentia a falta dela, mas sabia que tinha sua parcela de culpa naquele distanciamento. Afinal, naquela noite ela estava apenas tendo uma conversa amigável com o outro cavaleiro, antes de ele surtar por ciúmes e acusá-la de uma serie de coisas, das quais ainda se arrependia. Sem contar outra coisa que não deixava de atormentá-lo por um segundo; ele pensou.

-Sim, tudo; limitou-se a responder.

De nada iria adiantar ficar se martirizando, só pedia aos deuses que quando se encontrassem de novo, ela pudesse lhe dar uma chance para concertar os erros que cometera. Jamais se perdoaria se a perdesse. Ela era sua vida... Sua senhora!

-O que você esta dizendo mesmo, antes de Aioros chegar? –Shion indagou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou, voltando-se para o irmão e em seguida seus olhos vaguearão pelo salão, encontrando um par de orbes verdes sobre si.

Observou-o arquear a sobrancelha de forma petulante, lhe desafiando. Sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias, ainda se perguntava como o irmão conseguira treinar um fedelho tão atrevido; Ares pensou, vendo o mesmo voltar-se para os outros cavaleiro e comentar alguma coisa, lhe ignorando. Não sabia o que era pior, não saber onde Eraen estava ou ter de agüentar aquele garoto, que a cada momento que lhe fitava era como se dissesse "Idiota!" para si.

-Nada, não era nada; ele falou despedindo-se do irmão antes de se afastar.

**.::II – Mú::.**

Dois meses e meio já haviam se passado desde que chegara ao santuário, sua vida mudara radicalmente... Para pior é claro; ele pensou serrando um dos punhos nervosamente sobre a alça do caixão de ébano, enquanto ele e os outros três cavaleiros entravam no mausoléu.

Quantos cavaleiros já não haviam sido enterrados ali? Muitos possivelmente, mas nunca pensou que ele estaria entre os demais.

Jamais perdoaria o que aconteceu, num instante os orbes verdes perderam o brilho, tornando-se opacos e sem vida. Aquela desculpa não o convencera.

Velhice!

Idade!

Que patético!

Quem era idiota a ponto de acreditar que seu mestre fosse morrer por velhice, quanto em muitos momentos ao longo dos anos que conviveram juntos, ele mostrara-se com uma disposição maior que a sua.

Colocaram o caixão sobre o espaço destinado a ser seu tumulado dali por diante. O símbolo da primeira casa estava sobre o tampo de mármore, onde fora escrito em letras gregas o nome do mestre. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, não era justo que ele estivesse sendo enterrado apenas como um cavaleiro, quando fora o Grande Mestre, aquele escolhido por Athena para preparar a nova geração.

Era inconcebível essa situação; Mú pensou com amargor. Nem mesmo o inferno que vivera no último mês, lhe preparara para a dor que sentia agora. Tudo aquilo parecia tão ínfimo se comparado com esse momento.

Ouviu os passos se afastarem, cada guardião despediu-se do mestre a sua maneira, em silêncio o deixaram sozinho, para um último '**Adeus'**. Apesar de tudo, todos iriam sentir a falta de Shion, ele não fora apenas um mestre e sim, um amigo.

-Sinto muito, Mú; alguém falou em tom consolador apoiando a mão em seu ombro.

-Não, não sente; ele vociferou, afastando-se dele com um olhar enojado.

-Mú, sei o que esta sentindo e-...; o homem vestindo finas vestes de linho azul e uma mascara de bronze ocultando-lhe a face, falou tentando se aproximar, compadecido da dor que via refletida nas íris esverdeadas.

-Você é um idiota se acha que esse sentimentalismo barato me convence; o ariano ralhou.

-Olha o respeito, garoto; uma voz ecoou no mausoléu, chamando-lhes a atenção.

-Shaka de Virgem; o novo Grande Mestre falou surpreso.

Deixara para conversar com o ariano sozinho, mas pelo visto cometera um grave erro ao se esquecer de que Shaka poderia ter se demorado mais ali. Foram poucos os cavaleiros que levados pela conveniência do momento, não contestaram quando se tornou o Grande Mestre, mesmo depois do que acontecera há pouco menos de um mês e Shaka era um deles. Ele não parecia se importar com quem era o Grande Mestre, ele apenas cumpria aquilo que tinha como obrigações básicas de um cavaleiro.

-Tenha mais respeito para com o mestre, Cavaleiro de Áries; Shaka avisou.

-Ou se não? –Mú rebateu com um sorriso de escárnio.

-Você é ousado demais para um novato, fedelho; o virginiano falou em tom perigoso. Mesmo que não tivesse compactuado com a vontade de Ares com relação à substituição do primeiro guardião, há um tempo atrás, não queria dizer que admitia atrevimentos.

-Não tenho medo de você, Shaka; Mú rebateu de maneira imponente.

-Cavaleiros, por favor; Ares pediu, colocando-se entre os dois.

-Puff! Agora só falta latir e abanar o rabinho; o ariano provocou, ao ver o outro cavaleiro recuar sob a ordem do novo mestre. –Ou melhor, sentar e fingir-se de morto, quem sabe não ganhe um ossinho;

-Mú de Áries; Ares falou de maneira grave. –Tenha mais respeito com um companheiro; ele falou tentando se impor, antes que Shaka fizesse alguma coisa.

-Sabe aonde você pode enfiar esse seu companheirismo, Ares? –o ariano rebateu com um olhar de puro ódio para ele, fazendo-o estremecer e pensar seriamente em esconder-se atrás do virginiano. –Num local onde o sol jamais poderá bater; ele completou, antes de dar-lhe as costas e sair do mausoléu.

-Mestre, vou dar uma lição nesse fedelho; Shaka falou, pronto para sair atrás do cavaleiro, mas Ares o deteve.

-Deixe-o;

-Mas...;

-Deixe-o Shaka, é uma ordem; ele falou veemente.

-Como quiser, mestre; o virginiano falou curvando-se numa breve reverencia antes de sair, rumo ao próprio templo.

O virginiano deixou o mausoléu, aproximou-se do caixão de ébano, contendo um fraco suspiro. Tocou o símbolo de Áries sobre o mármore entalhado.

-Me perdoe Ares; ele sussurrou, serrando os punhos.

-_**Não seja idiota! Ele iria nos atrapalhar, por isso foi eliminado; **_uma voz ecoou por toda a parte.

-Maldição! Ele não nos fez nada; Saga vociferou, com os orbes vermelhos por baixo da mascará, enquanto lágrimas cristalinas rolavam por sua face.

_**-Ele era ambicioso demais, não poderia continuar vivo; **_a voz falou. _**–Você sabe como ele era, não tente transformá-lo num santo apenas por que morreu;**_

-Eu não...;

_**-Você viu o que ele fez, tentou expulsar o pupilo do próprio irmão do santuário, acha mesmo que ele não nos causaria problemas se continuasse vivo?**_

-Agora jamais saberemos; Saga rebateu.

_**-Você é um tolo garoto, por pensar que eu realmente deixaria um reles mortal interferir em meus planos, qualquer um que se atrever a entrar em meu caminho, será eliminado. Sem exceções!**_ –ele completou com escárnio.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Observou a casa que ocupara nos últimos dois meses, tudo parecia frio e apático; ele pensou passando por cada um dos cômodos, vendo os moveis ainda cobertos por lençóis brancos. O mestre havia lhe dito que quando voltasse de Star Hill iria lhe ajudar a mudar a casa, então na época não achou necessário descobrir o resto dos moveis, alem dos do quarto que ocupava no segundo andar.

A sala da armadura estava fechada como a maioria dos outros cômodos. Suspirou pesadamente antes de lançar um último olhar para as paredes de pedra da entrada principal. Lacrou o templo com seu cosmo. Enquanto pudesse, ninguém colocaria os pés ali.

Ainda vestia a armadura de ouro e sobre o ombro, passou a alça da mochila que continha os poucos pertencem que representavam algum valor para si. Como alguns desenhos, poucas peças de roupa e um livro que ganhara da amiga uma semana antes dela desaparecer.

-Ilyria! –ele sussurrou, contendo um suspiro de desalento.

Não importava onde ela estivesse, provavelmente a noticia da morte do mestre já teria chegado até ela. Sentia-se mal por não ter conseguido falar com o mestre e perguntar onde ela estava. Entretanto seu maior medo era que ela pudesse vir ao santuário, porque como ele, Ilyria jamais iria acreditar que Shion morrera por velhice.

Já ouvira alguns falando que aquele fora seu destino, morrer como uma pessoa normal pela idade. Mas não, não acreditava em destino. Não sabia desde quando passara a repudiar a simples menção a essa palavra e a tudo que ela representava, mas a idéia de que três senhoras sádicas tinham em suas mãos o poder de guiar seus passo e sua vida, era inconcebível.

Só esperava que por um milagre, independente de qualquer coisa, que Ilyria ficasse bem e não se aproximasse do santuário. Enquanto ele, bem... Ainda não sabia que caminho seguir, mas primeiro, voltaria a Jamiel e decidiria o que fazer antes de tomar qualquer outra decisão mais importante.

É, não podia decidir nada, enquanto o ódio que sentia por Ares não se acalmasse. Sempre se orgulhou de ser uma pessoa controlada e calma. Entretanto os últimos meses só serviram para mostrar que com Ares, isso era impossível. Aquele idiota prepotente ainda iria queimar no inferno por tudo que fez; ele pensou.

Era melhor ir de uma vez, não iria ficar mais ali, não se tornaria um capacho daquele bastardo, como os outros idiotas que simplesmente aceitaram com extrema naturalidade o fato dele ter se tornado o novo Grande Mestre. Por direito de sucessão, o próximo seria Aioros, mas como o Sagitariano havia morrido, Dohko deveria assumir o santuário, não um cavaleiro abaixo do poder de hierarquia, concedido aos cavaleiros de ouro, guardiões dos doze templos.

Virou-se para tomar a saída, quando uma sombra projetou-se atrás de si. Apenas arqueou levemente a sobrancelha refinada.

-Pensei que seu templo fosse o de cima, Aldebaran; Mú falou de maneira fria e indiferente.

-É, mas é minha obrigação também proteger o primeiro templo quando o guardião não se encontra; o brasileiro respondeu com ar sério, notando as pretensões do cavaleiro, com a mochila nas costas.

-Entendo... Bom proveito então, pois você vai passar um bom tempo por aqui; ele completou sem esconder o sarcasmo impregnado em sua voz ao se afastar. –Pois não pretendo mais pisar aqui;

-Mú de Áries! –uma voz chamou-lhe a atenção, vindo das escadarias de Touro.

-O que quer, Escorpião? –o ariano indagou com os orbes verdes cintilando perigosamente.

-Se deixar o santuário, será considerado um traidor; Milo avisou, aproximando-se vestido com a armadura dourada e uma longa capa branca sobre as costas.

-Não me interessa; Mú respondeu voltando-se para o cavaleiro que instintivamente recuou um passo. –Não vou ficar aqui;

-Como ousa ir contra as ordens do mestre? –o Escorpião exasperou.

Ares havia ordenado que não permitisse a saída de nenhum guardião dos doze templos, principalmente o do primeiro. Só não entendia porque tanto interesse nisso?

-O mestre morreu, Escorpião; Mú falou fitando-o inexpressivamente. –Mas se você prefere bancar o cãozinho e servir a um idiota, que mal sentou o traseiro naquele trono e já se sente Henri Tudor, fique a vontade, não tenho estigma para capacho; ele completou dando-lhe as costas.

-Ah, mas você não vai a lugar algum; Milo falou jogando a capa de lado e avançando sobre ele.

Uma aura avermelhada envolveu o guardião de Escorpião, no mesmo momento que finos feixes de luz cortaram o espaço entre ele e o ariano. Entretanto as agulhas de Antares mal chegaram até o guardião. Uma parede surgiu entre ambos e o cosmo do ariano manifestou-se de maneira aterradora.

O cristal da parede ressoou como prata de encontro ao gelo. Foi tudo muito rápido e quando viu, não foi capaz de desviar. As agulhas se chocaram contra o cristal e voltaram potencializados em sua direção.

Os mármores de algumas colunas do templo cederam quando o Escorpião foi lançado contra elas, recebendo em seu corpo o choque de próprio golpe.

-Se tentar me impedir de novo, eu mato você; Mú avisou, desaparecendo em seguida.

-Você esta bem, Milo? –Aldebaran perguntou, aproximando-se dele, que tentava se levantar com dificuldade.

-Aquele idiota, vai pagar caro; Milo resmungou, levando uma das mãos até o canto dos lábios, onde um fino filete de sangue escorria.

-Deixe-o Escorpião; uma voz serena falou, chamando-lhes a atenção.

Viraram-se imediatamente em busca da voz e depararam-se com aquele tido por 'Mais belo entre os guardiões', Afrodite de Peixes. Que aproximou-se com uma bela rosa vermelha entre os dedos.

-Afrodite!

-Pelo menos ele teve coragem de seguir em frente, e nós... Como ele mesmo disse, agora não passamos de cães do Ares; o cavaleiro completou antes de passar por eles, rumo ao último templo zodiacal. A casa de Peixes.

**.::III – A Cigana::..**

Um guiso tilintou, enquanto o corpo esguio movia-se ao som de uma música imaginaria. Os longos cabelos azuis esvoaçavam conforme rodopiava e o brilho intenso dos orbes rosados, pareciam dois rubis incandescentes.

Muitas pessoas se aproximaram para vê-la dançar, acompanhando fascinados os movimentos ágeis da jovem, que parecia viver um momento a parte daquele dispensado aos demais mortais.

-"_Venha! Estou lhe esperando_"; ela pensou dando um baixo suspiro.

Os braços antes suspensos no ar, acompanhando os rodopios, caíram ao lado de seu corpo. Relaxou, antes respirar fundo e curvar-se numa breve reverencia aos espectadores, em forma de agradecimento.

Ouviu assovios e aplausos, mas manteve a face inexpressiva, intocável. Passou a mão levemente pelos cabelos tirando vários suspiros, que de nada lhe significavam. Ouviu o som de metal batendo contra o chão, quando varias moedas foram atiradas a seus pés.

Deixou os orbes correrem pela multidão, agora frios e inexpressivos, antes de dar-lhes as costas e afastar-se do aglomerado. Não precisava daquilo, alias, não fazia aquilo por dinheiro algum. Havia mais coisas em jogo do que apenas moedas, mesmo que a sorte já houvesse sido lançada.

A praça de São Pedro esvaziou-se rapidamente, enquanto aproximou-se de uma fonte para sentar-se. O vestido simples de cores azuis e alças finas caia sobre seu corpo de maneira delicada, combinando com os cabelos e a pele alva dos ombros. Observou a imagem refletida pelo espelho dágua. As mechas de um azul quase prateado caiam sobre seus ombros, chegando ao meio das costas.

Como sempre, aparentava uma juventude que não tinha há muito tempo. Como se o tempo houvesse simplesmente parado para si.

Ergueu os orbes para o céu, novamente nublado; Laura pensou, respirando mais regularmente agora. Abaixou os olhos, fitando a palma de sua mão, onde uma lamina surgiu.

O Mago 

Sim, logo as escolhas seriam feitas e muitos destinos traçados e entrelaçados e um deles, seria o seu; ela pensou levantando-se em um rompante. Assustando algumas pombas que ciscavam ali perto e levantaram vôo.

Ele logo chegaria, a espera estava chegando ao fim. Era melhor voltar a dançar, logo ele estaria ali e queria que ele lhe visse antes que conversarem. Só assim saberia se ele era realmente a pessoa certa e quem procurava há tanto tempo.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**O que acharam do primeiro capitulo? A história da Laura ainda esta longe de se revelar, mesmo porque, existem muitas outras entrelaçadas a dela com o Mú, mas pelo primeiro capitulo vocês já podem ter uma previa de quando tudo começou e qual foi o tiro inicial.**

**Muitas surpresas vêm pela frente, esse é só o primeiro de muitos capítulos que vem para revelar os segredos que 'Ilyria' não contou.**

**Eu particularmente sempre achei o Mú um cavaleiro extremamente fascinante e a pelo menos dois anos se não mais, o 'O Enigma da Sirene' começou a tomar forma na minha cabeça. Contar a história de Saint Seya sob a perspectiva dele, mas foi a pouco tempo que a história começou a criar vida e a Laura nasceu.**

**Ela é uma garota de temperamento forte, como vocês vão comprovar não decorrer da trama, cheia de segredos e muito misteriosa, porém ela é a figura de maior importância na vida do Mú, aquela que representa tudo que ele foi e tudo que ele é.**

**Espero sinceramente que gostem dessa nova fic.**

**Ademais, um forte abraço e até a próxima...**

**Dama 9**


	2. A Papisa

**O Enigma da Sirene**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Celina, Laura, Ariel, Christian, Carite, Merik, Endora e Ekil são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: A Papisa.**

_**Virou o bule pela segunda vez em sua xícara, o café estava acabando, mas as laminas ainda estavam longe de serem viradas completamente. Levou a xícara aos lábios quando tombou a segunda lamina.**_

_**-O que essa representa? –Celina indagou confusa.**_

_**Na lamina tombada apareceu com a imagem de uma mulher, cujo rosto era coberto por um véu, o que lhe possibilitava apenas ver o contorno dos orbes misteriosos e enigmáticos.**_

_**-A Papisa, também é conhecida como Juno, a representação Roma de Hera. Essa lamina quer dizer sabedoria e um conhecimento especial, geralmente intuitivo, por vezes secreto e oculto; Laura falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –O nosso sexto sentido;**_

_**-Aonde ela entra na história? –a amazona indagou curiosa.**_

_**-Ah ela representa basicamente o começo de tudo; Laura falou. –Ela também representa o lado emocional, o conflito de emoções, o inconsciente e os desejos guardados no fundo do coração. Graças a ela, passado, presente e futuro estão irremediavelmente entrelaçados;**_

_**-O que ela prediz?**_

_**-Que uma mulher vai entrar em sua vida; ela falou com um largo sorriso. –Coincidência? Destino? Ou mero acaso? Talvez jamais saberemos; ela completou recostando-se na cadeira, lembrando-se exatamente de todas as coisas que aquela lamina trouxera.**_

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**.: A História Dentro da História – O Baile de Mascaras :.**

**Inglaterra/ Londres 1897... **

Carruagens e mais carruagens atravessavam o longo caminho de pedras até pararem em frente ao Palácio de Buckingham. Suspirou pesadamente, não queria estar ali e tinha outros tantos motivos para detestar festas, mas a tia não lhe deixara ficar em casa. Insistindo que precisava sair e ver gente.

-Vamos, anime-se; Carite falou batendo o leque de leve em seu braço.

-Olha para mim, estou resplandecendo a animação, tia; Ariel falou com um sorriso apagado.

-Você não pode parar de viver. É uma lutadora, precisa ser forte; a marina falou preocupada.

A idéia de fazê-la ir a uma festa foi à única coisa que surgiu para tirá-la de casa. Ariel tinha quase vinte e três anos, mas pensava como alguém de trinta.

Depois de viver tantas coisas em pouco tempo, ela precisava de um pouco de descanso para sua mente e coração.

Ekil mergulhara em sua própria dor após a morte de Thétis e depois Sorento. Somente a presença de Endora foi capaz de impedi-lo de chegar ao fundo do poço, mas depois dos acontecimentos do ano anterior a caixa de Pandora fora aberta.

Já faziam quase dez anos que Sorento havia falecido, tendo em seu coração a dor de perder a esposa ainda jovem, quando eles mal haviam completado seis anos de casamento.

E Merik, probrezinho. Fora viver em Milos tentando ao menos viver o pouco que lhe restava com alguma dignidade.

Ninguém poderia saber o que Afrodite iria fazer. Nem que seu plano teria um furo do tamanho de uma cratera e a maldição do sono eterno fosse recair sobre a pessoa errada.

Talvez fosse por isso que Ariel não se aproximava das pessoas, desde pequena ela foi mais introspectiva, sempre grudada aos pais, ficando agitada e desabando em lagrimas quando eles ficavam afastados muito tempo. Perdê-los foi a pior coisa que aconteceu em sua vida, que gerou feridas que jamais iriam se fechar, principalmente quando Ekil contou-lhe a verdade.

Suspirou pesadamente, vira àquelas três crianças crescerem juntas, amando-se e protegendo uns aos outros com as próprias vidas. Merik, Endora e Ariel. Mas isso parecia fazer parte de um passado tão longínquo e não apenas um ano e alguns dias.

Mas agora sua preocupação era com Ariel, não podia mudar o destino dos outros, mas não a deixaria enterrar-se em suas magoas, prometera a prima que iria fazer de tudo para cuidar dela enquanto fosse possível e ali estava, com essa missão.

-Vamos querida, pelo menos se anime, será só essa noite; Carite pediu arrumando a mascara de borboleta sobre a face.

A carruagem parou em frente ao palácio e a porta logo se abriu. Um rapaz estendeu-lhe a mão cordialmente para lhe ajudar a descer, respirou fundo, primeiro um pé depois o outro; a jovem de melenas negras pensou, tentando não voltar para dentro da carruagem novamente e mandar o cocheiro lhe levar para a casa.

Quando os pés tocaram o chão, o longo vestido branco esvoaçou levemente, os braços delgados estavam cobertos por luvas da mesma cor e o corpete era bordado com delicados cristais. A saia longa e rodada possuía um véu prateado com cristais bordados. Um vestido digno da Cinderela dos Irmãos Green.

Arrumou melhor a mascara sobre a face, era fina e delicada como todo o resto, com cristais incrustados, mas nem mesmo o brilho deles era capaz de competir com a intensidade dos orbes tão violetas quanto ametistas.

Carite desceu logo atrás, tomando o cuidado para que o vestido não enroscasse nos sapatos e ajudou-a a terminar de compor a fantasia.

Ariel bufou exasperada, quando sentiu-a pregar algo a suas costas. Mais um motivo para detestar aquela festa, se sentiria mais a vontade vestida como pierrô do que como o anjo de candura que a tia fizera questão de lhe fazer parecer, ainda providenciando as asas, o pior de tudo.

-Você esta linda querida; Carite falou sorrindo.

Se Ariel ainda estivesse viva e colocasse as duas lado a lado, era possível que se passassem por irmãs gêmeas. Os mesmos olhos, os mesmos cabelos. Apenas em alguns momentos como quando Ariel se irritava seus olhos mudavam de cor, tornando-se rosados, quase vermelhos como os de Sorento, mas em praticamente tudo ela havia puxado a mãe.

-Bondade sua tia; Ariel respondeu sem esconder o sarcasmo.

Começaram a andar em direção a entrada, mal notando ter seus passos acompanhados por intensos orbes azuis, que lhes fitavam de um dos balcões acima, na ala norte do palácio.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Levou a taça de champanhe aos lábios, enquanto se distanciava do salão principal. Não podia dizer que detestava aquelas festas, mas ultimamente as achava terrivelmente enfadonhas. Eram sempre as mesmas pessoas, sempre as mesmas debutantes querendo laçar um marido rico e o pior, sempre as mesmas velhas querendo empurrar suas debutantes sem cérebro para algum marido igualmente sem cérebro.

Ouviu o suspiro das damas por onde passava. Houve uma época que isso enalteceria seu ego, mas hoje lhe aborrecia profundamente. Estava cansado de ser paparicado pelas damas da corte e de ser alvo das mais variadas caça dotes que a sociedade londrina poderia ter.

-"O que a idade não faz com um homem"; ele pensou, aborrecido.

Encontrou uma porta voltada para os balcões da ala noite livre e entrou, torcendo para ninguém ter lhe seguido até ali. Encostou-se no beiral de balaústres, apoiando a taça sobre a mesma.

A noite inglesa estava agradável, mas lhe aborrecia o fato de olhar para o céu e não conseguir enxergar as estrelas. Não como em sua terra.

Deixou os orbes caírem para a terra e surpreendeu-se ao ver um delicado anjo descer da carruagem.

Os cabelos negros estavam presos no alto da cabeça por um coque, mas um ou outro fio rebelde insistia em escapar, caindo sobre o colo acetinado. O vestido bordado com cristais a fazia parecer uma princesa saída dos contos de fadas, como o daquela jovem do sapatinho de cristal, da história contada pelos Irmãos Green.

Observou-a atentamente, quando viu outra pessoa descer logo em seguida da carruagem, provavelmente alguma dama de companhia, mas surpreendeu-se ao reconhece-la.

-Carite; ele falou surpreso.

O que ela estava fazendo ali? Ou melhor, como ela conhecia aquela jovem que mais parecia um anjo, do que uma mulher como as outras? Uhn! Iria descobrir nem que levasse a noite toda; ele pensou afastando-se rapidamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Entrou no salão com as costas eretas e o queixo erguido, disposta a não se sentir intimidada pelo primeiro baile de gala em Londres, mas sentiu a determinação esmorecer quando todos os olhares se voltaram em sua direção.

Sentiu a face aquecer-se, não estava acostumada com isso. Nas festas em Atenas, normalmente todas as atenções eram voltadas para Endora, não que isso fosse ruim, é claro, tanto que preferia não chamar a atenção, entretanto agora esses olhares eram de dar nos nervos.

-Boa noite. Sejam bem vindas; um arlequim falou surgindo de repente a sua frente e instintivamente recuou um passo.

-Boa noite; Ariel responde em tom frio.

-Que está noite seja repleta de sonhos e que as mais loucas fantasias se tornem realidade; ele falou de maneira sedutora ao rodear a jovem, lançando-lhe um olhar avaliativo dos pés a cabeça.

-Lorde Whilmout, detestaria ter de já começar a prevenir minha sobrinha sobre quem são os pervertidos de Londres; Carite falou parando ao lado de Ariel e batendo no braço do arlequim com o leque fechado.

-AI, milady... Não vamos radicalizar; o conde falou se afastando ao notar o olhar entrecortado que recebeu. –Mas permita-me perguntar se sua sobrinha por acaso não se machucou?

-Como? –a marina indagou confusa, enquanto os olhos do arlequim miravam a jovem, esperando uma resposta para seus gracejos.

-Quando caiu do céu; ele falou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente, mesmo tendo o rosto parcialmente oculto pela mascara.

-Espero que milorde não ganhe a vida apenas como poeta, Conde Rochester. Porque seus versos são dignos de pena... Agora se nos da licença; Ariel falou tomando o braço da tia e puxando-a consigo.

Carite riu, enquanto acenava para o conde e se afastava. Sabia que Ariel odiava homens atirados e com fama de devassos, mas não imaginou que o tiro iria ser tão certeiro como no conde.

-Obrigada pelas boas vindas John; ela falou acenando.

-Sua sobrinha vai se dar muito bem nessa temporada, milady; o Conde falou sorrindo, antes de voltar para a porta e cumprimentar os recém chegados.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-"Homens, eles e essa mania de só pensarem com a cabeça de baixo"; ela pensou irritada.

Queria que a fantasia fosse de Anfitrite, assim se furasse algum pervertido com o tridente, poderia alegar "empolgação excessiva".

Freou seus passos quando a sua frente surgiu uma perfeita representação de Henri Tudor. Pensou em pedir licença, mas diante do olhar intenso que recebeu, apenas estancou no lugar.

O homem a sua frente, vestia roupas antigas, da época do inicio do reinado Tudor, em tons azuis, com finos bordados em dourado. As mãos eram cobertas por luvas, mas podia ver um anel de pedra solitária vermelha sobre o anular da mão esquerda.

Mas diferente de qualquer um dos homens ali que eram loiros ou morenos, o Rei Inglês a sua frente tinha longos cabelos vermelhos, como lava derretida e embora a mascara negra lhe cobrisse uma boa parte da face, conseguia ver seus olhos. Azuis como safiras.

Ou melhor, eram olhos de um homem que sabia o que queria. Um predador. Tipicamente felino.

Conteve um arrepio que subiu pelo meio das costas quando os orbes azuis recaíram sobre si. Ele exalava força e imponência apenas com sua presença, mas havia algo de familiar naquele estranho, muito familiar.

-Boa noite, Vossa Graça; Carite falou parando ao lado da jovem e fazendo uma breve mesura.

Talvez aquela festa afinal não fosse ser de todo ruim, mas admitir isso para a tia, estava completamente fora de cogitação.

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**.I.**

Parou em frente ao castelo de Jamiel, erguendo os orbes para o céu, estava de volta em casa; ele pensou transportando-se para dentro. Ainda continuava do mesmo jeito que deixaram antes de partir para o santuário. Subiu as escadas principais e chegou a torre.

Ao longe conseguia ver a cachoeira mística e o bosque. Respirou fundo, fechando os orbes por alguns instantes.

Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido que mal processara as informações de que agora as coisas não seriam nada fáceis.

Voltar-se contra o novo Grande Mestre era considerado traição ao santuário, mas não se importava. Qualquer um que quisesse lhe desafiar em nome de Ares, iria morrer sem um pingo de piedade de sua parte; ele pensou, com os orbes verdes enegrecendo.

Não conseguia conceber a idéia de que aqueles idiotas agora simplesmente diziam "Amém" para as ordens de Ares, sem nem ao menos pestanejar. Era para Dohko ser o novo Grande Mestre, já que Aioros não estava mais vivo e o pior, acusado de traição.

Suspirou pesadamente, pelo que já vira de Ares, logo viria a retaliação, era só acabar o teatrinho de irmão inconsolado, para ele voltar a mostrar as garras novamente.

-_**Mú**_; uma voz suave e melodiosa ecoou por todo o cômodo.

Um cheiro suave de lírios chegou até si, não se lembrava de já ter sentido aquele cheiro antes, mas ele parecia inebriar-lhe os sentidos.

-_**Venha**_; a voz sussurrou novamente.

Era como se um par de braços lhe envolvesse o corpo com delicadeza e alguém lhe afagasse os cabelos.

-_**Venha**_;

Fechou os olhos sentindo vertigem, segurou-se no batente da janela, quando seu cosmo, sem que tivesse controle, elevou-se, fazendo-o simplesmente desaparecer dali, como se uma força maior lhe puxasse para outro local.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pela primeira fez desde que começara a dançar, um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Em meio aos movimentos ritmados da musica tocada por um grupo de ciganos ali perto, retirou um véu preso ao pulso.

Dava voltas e mais voltas, movendo-se com graciosidade. Jogou o véu para cima e todos o acompanharam, esperando o momento que ele iria retornar, mas o choque foi geral quando não viram mais a cigana de melenas azuis ali.

E em seu lugar havia apenas um lírio branco, sobre o véu azul.

**.II.**

Sentiu-se perdido por aparecer em um lugar tão estranho. Viu imensas casas, prédios e carros, muito barulho e agitação, bem diferente do que estava acostumado a ver.

-_Escuse_-_me_ _Sir_; uma voz feminina chegou até si.

Virou-se para ver quem lhe chamava, mas assustou-se quando uma mulher apareceu a seu lado, puxando-lhe a mão.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou, segurando ainda mais forte, impedindo-o de se afastar.

Mú estranhou, ela estava com uma capa nas costas e um lenço a cobrir-lhe a face, mas seus olhos eram de um violeta intenso e aquele cheiro de lírios parecia impregnado em toda parte agora.

-Vê-se que tem um destino bem peculiar; ela falou cutucando-lhe a mão com a unha bem feita e pontiaguda.

-O que? –o cavaleiro indagou ainda confuso com a abordagem dela.

-Acredite no que esta cigana diz meu jovem, seu destino esta para mudar, principalmente quando mulher misteriosa entrar em sua vida; a cigana falou com uma voz penetrante, erguendo os orbes na direção dele.

Sentiu um arrepio correr pelo meio das costas ao fitar-lhe.

-Acredita em destino? –ela indagou.

Os orbes verdes escureceram por um momento, tornando-se totalmente frios.

-Não; Mú respondeu puxando a mão de volta. –O destino somos nós quem fazemos, não alguém que tece por nós; ele completou dando-lhe as costas.

-Por isso lhe trouxe aqui; a voz dela soou como um sussurro em seu ouvido.

Virou-se rapidamente para trás a tempo de ver o lenço que cobria o rosto dela cair no chão e a cigana entrar em uma ruela, deixando que visse apenas uma mexa azulada escapar.

Correu, tentando segui-la, mas ao virar a rua não encontrou ninguém, apenas o lenço caído.

Aspirou o ar, sentindo o cheiro de lírios impregnado no tecido. Quem era ela? –Mú se perguntou confuso.

-Vamos logo, ouvi dizer que ela esta dançando na praça; alguém falou passando por ele.

-Ela é linda; outro rapaz falou suspirando.

Sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo seguiu os rapazes até a tal praça. Deixando-se guiar por seus instintos e pela certeza de que encontraria a misteriosa cigana lá.

Viu várias pessoas formando um circulo na praça mais próxima, uma música animada vinha das redondezas. Era o som de violinos, mas diferente daquilo que já ouvira sobre os clássicos de Vivaldi como as Quatro Estações, essa era extremamente diferente.

Aproximou-se do circulo e surpreendeu-se ao ver uma jovem dançando ali. Ela era realmente muito bonita; o cavaleiro pensou concordando com os comentários que ouvira ao longo do caminho.

Observou com atenção os longos cabelos azuis quase acinzentados caírem pelo meio das costas e rodopiarem, seguindo o ritmo dos movimentos dela. Os orbes eram capaz de seduzir e enfeitiçar até o mais santo dos homens.

Agora o corpo delicado e esguio dançava de forma mais lenta e sensual, com os orbes cravados apenas em uma pessoa, fazendo alguns rapazes suspirarem decepcionados.

_**-Como se chama?**_ -uma voz suave soou em sua mente, em quanto mantinha os orbes fixos na jovem.

_**-Mú e você? -**_ ele indagou cauteloso.

Era melhor ter cuidado, ela não era uma mulher comum, se era capaz de transmitir os pensamentos para si, deveria ter controle total sobre seu cosmo e poderes que um humano comum não teria.

-Laura; ela falou, assustando-o ao surgir de repente a sua frente.

-Uhn –Mú murmurou recuando um passo, mas sentiu um laço macio e perfumado envolver-lhe o pescoço, puxando-o para a frente novamente, tão perto que seus lábios quase se roçaram.

-Sollo; a cigana completou num sussurro sedutor que o deixou embriagado.

Olhos verdes em violeta, o tempo pareceu parar, a música foi ignorada e palavra alguma foi dita.

Sentiu o lenço deslizar pelo pescoço e ela inclinou-se um pouco para trás, antes que pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, uma nuvem prateada cobriu seus olhos, seguido de um estouro de explosão.

Recuou alguns passos ouvindo palmas alvoroçadas dos espectadores.

Consternado, afastou-se no meio da multidão. Sentia sua mente dar voltas, quem era aquela garota? Alias, o que ela e aquela cigana, tinham em comum? E também, onde estava?

Caminhou no sentido contrario a praça. Algo em sua mente dizia que o melhor era ir embora, ignorar aquilo que acontecera, mas outra parte de si, talvez a mais rebelde como diria Ilyria, queria ficar e descobrir a verdade sobre a jovem que se intitulara _Laura Sollo. _Principalmente porque parecia ser ela, o motivo de ter surgido naquele lugar tão estranho.

**.III.**

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto de uma das janelas do alto da torre do relógio o via se distanciar.

Agora que as apresentações estavam feitas, tudo ficaria mais fácil; ela pensou passando a mão suavemente pelos cabelos azuis.

Guardou o lenço que tinha em mãos no bolso da calça, afastou-se da sacada, abaixando-se até o chão e jogando a blusa e a saia de cigana dentro de uma mochila, seguido pela capa negra e os brincos de argola que quase lhe tocavam os ombros.

Respirou fundo, ajeitando a blusa de alcinhas branca sobre o corpo, já devidamente trocada. Jogou a mochila nos ombros e começou a descer as escadas de volta.

Estava na hora de colocar a parte dois do plano em ação.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-"Uma mulher"; ele pensou sentando-se em um banco qualquer que encontrara nas ruas.

Lembrava-se das palavras da cigana, que conveniente, mais uma prova de que não existia o destino. Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de lírios impregnar no ar e em sua pele.

Precisava descobrir o que ela queria de uma vez e voltar para Jamiel. Sentiu alguém sentar-se a seu lado, mas não se importou, estava imerso de mais em seus pensamentos.

-Acredita em destino, Mú? –uma voz suave perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Virou-se e quase deu um pulo ao ver uma jovem ali, a mesma dançarina, mas com a voz suave e controlada. Semelhante a da dançarina.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo depois de tanto tempo, Mú de Áries; a jovem falou sorrindo. –Pode me chamar de Laura ou de Bel se preferir, o porque, um dia eu te conto; ela falou de maneira enigmática.

**.: A História Dentro da História – O Rei Tudor :.**

-Boa noite, Vossa Graça; Carite falou parando ao lado da jovem e fazendo uma breve mesura.

Não se curvou, na Grécia não tinham o costume de venerar títulos, então, ele sendo Visconde, Marques, Conde ou Duque, não o tornaria superior a ninguém e também, não seria tratado como tal; ela pensou.

-Boa noite, _ladies_; ele falou curvando-se de maneira respeitosa.

Sua voz era grave, com a intensidade de trovões que retumbavam nos céus, antes do cair da tempestade, porém o tom levemente enrouquecido era mais acentuado, como se acobertasse algo familiar, um sotaque que se insinuava em meio a pronuncia de um inglês perfeito.

-Espero que estejam apreciando a festa? –ele falou em tom polido e controlado. No meio de tantas pessoas não poderia demonstrar interesse excessivo em nenhuma das jovens ou poderia estar sendo arrastado para o altar na manhã seguinte.

Lutou para manter o sorriso que ameaçava escapar de seus lábios, apenas em seus pensamentos. Aquela jovem estava longe de ser o anjo de candura que pensara a primeira vista.

Seus orbes tão intensos quanto ametistas eram desafiadores e sua língua ferina era tão cortantes quanto laminas de floretes. Vira a resposta entrecortada que Rochester levara e não duvidava que a maioria dos cavalheiros que pensava em se aproximar houvesse imediatamente mudado de idéia.

Em sua opinião aquela bela jovem passara de um frágil Beija-Flor a Gato Selvagem, que mau via a hora de eriçar as garras e arranhar alguém.

-Acabamos de chegar; Carite falou, pousando a mão enluvada sobre o ombro da sobrinha. –Vossa Graça, está é Ariel, minha sobrinha;

-É um prazer milady; Christian falou curvando-se de maneira inesperada e tomando uma das mãos da jovem entre as suas, pousou um beijo lento sobre as costas, sem nem ao menos desviar o olhar um segundo sequer dos dela.

-Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo, Vossa Graça, mas não o conheço para ter tal opinião sobre sua pessoa; Ariel respondeu friamente.

-Ariel; Carite falou com um olhar suplicante,para que ela controlasse a língua. Ai estava mais uma coisa que ela herdara da mãe, as duas falavam o que pensavam sem pesar os pros e os contras, como agora.

-Os ingleses que se cuidem, temos uma jovem voluntariosa entre nós; O duque gracejou.

-Apenas falou o que penso Vossa Graça, seria hipocrisia de minha parte, dizer que estou estarrecida por lhe conhecer. Se não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja e um titulo não faz um homem; Ariel falou e por ironia do destino nesse exato momento o salão todo ficou em silêncio, ouvindo com perfeição o que ela acabara de dizer ao duque, que representava o braço direito da rainha, na câmara dos lordes em Londres.

-Mas um homem faz o titulo, se tiver caráter e força de vontade; ela completou ignorando os olhares lançados em sua direção.

Observou-a longamente, quantos anos ela deveria ter, dezesseis, dezessete? Entretanto tinha o raciocínio rápido e lógico de um adulto experiente. Aquela jovem era fascinante; ele pensou.

-Uhn! Se não se importar Carite, gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com sua sobrinha; Christian falou voltando-se para a marina.

-Ariel? –Carite falou, esperando-a responder. Sabia que se ela dissesse não, Christian não a tiraria de seu lado nem a arrastando, embora seria interessante vê-lo tentar; ela pensou tendo uma grande idéia.

A jovem deu de ombros, tomando aquilo como uma resposta positiva, Christian estendeu-lhe o braço, fazendo-a enlaçar o seu. Voltou-se para falar com a tia, mas Carite havia desaparecido.

-Então, existe um homem real por baixo da mascara, ou deveria lhe chamar apenas de Henri Tudor? –Ariel indagou enquanto era guiada através do salão pelo duque mascarado.

-Milady é bastante perspicaz. Como sabe que estou vestido como Henri Tudor? –ele indagou, curioso.

-As cores da roupa; a jovem respondeu sem nem ao menos voltar-se para ele. –A Era Tudor foi marcada pelo azul e como qualquer outra, foi influenciada pela moda francesa. Luiz XIV fez seu próprio estilo, quando os tons pastéis deixaram de ser apenas para vassalos e pessoas comuns, para pertencerem aos nobres, então o branco, bege e o amarelo claro começaram a serem mais usados em roupas. Já Carlos V trouxe o famoso pretinho básico as nossas vidas. Tornando tudo mais sóbrio e contido. E a julgar pelo fato de que Vossa Graça se comporta como um verdadeiro inglês, porque não Henri Tudor; ela completou.

-Impressionante; Christian falou, embora estivesse mais chocado do que surpreso. De onde ela tirava todas aquelas coisas, as outras mulheres que encontrara ali desde que chegara lhe confundiram com Luiz XVI outras quase lhe chamaram de Carlo da Espanha como se ele tivesse cara de espanhol e o mais absurdo de todos, César o imperador romano.

-Não fique, não me sinto nem um pouco lisonjeada com sua surpresa. Principalmente se levarmos em consideração o fato de que milorde, não deve estar acostumado a falar com mulher que não precisem de ajuda para pensar, ou melhor, que saibam usar a cabeça para pensar em vez de apenas repovoar a terra como coelhos; ela completou mordaz.

Entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram. Aquela garota era surpreendente, em seus quase quarenta anos de idade jamais pensou que um dia fosse encontrar uma mulher assim. Que não temesse falar o que pensa e que não fosse se intimidar por um titulo.

Definitivamente ela estava longe de ser um anjo, mas o mais estranho nisso tudo era que não se importava nem um pouco. Queria conhecê-la melhor, saber tudo o que pensava e quais eram suas opiniões e argumentos sobre tudo e todos.

-Alem do mais, Vossa Graça não consegue disfarçar o sotaque; Ariel completou.

-Como? –Christian indagou voltando-se para ela, esperando uma resposta, mas apenas sentiu-se tragado por aquele mar violeta.

-Vossa Graça vem de família grega, ou apenas passou algum tempo no Mediterrâneo? –ela indagou calmamente.

-Meus pais, embora eu tenha vivido a maior parte da vida na Inglaterra; bem, de tudo aquilo não era mentira. Seus pais eram gregos, porém estava vivendo em Londres à tanto tempo que pensou que o sotaque houvesse desaparecido com o tempo, mas como ela o reconheceu, seu inglês era perfeito; ele pensou confuso.

-Foi o que pensei, por um momento imaginei que fosse alguma influência italiana, embora o sotaque grego seja inconfundível; Ariel falou, enquanto eles voltavam a andar.

-Como milady descobriu? –Christian indagou casualmente.

-Lógica pura e simples; Ariel respondeu dando de ombros.

-Então milady iria gostar de conversar com Arthur; Christian falou, parando de andar e pegando duas taças de champanhe que um garçom que passava por eles lhes estendeu.

-Obrigada; Ariel murmurou, ao levar a taça aos lábios. –Mas quem é Arthur?

-Sir Arthur é escritor; ele explicou calmamente, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver os orbes violetas cintilarem de pura e simples curiosidade. Jamais se cansaria de conhecer todas as facetas daquela jovem.

-Sir Arthur Conan Doyle? –ela indagou, vendo-o assentir. –Ele esta aqui? –a jovem falou surpresa.

-Nem sempre ele freqüenta esses eventos, mas é possível que esteja aqui hoje; Christian falou, um tanto quanto incomodado com a empolgação da jovem a menção do escritor. Mesmo porque, duvidava que a maioria das jovens da idéia dela se interessassem pelos suspenses e aventuras que surgiam nas histórias do detetive inglês que Doyle chamara de Sherlock Holmes, alguém capaz de fazer com que os maiores agentes da Scotland Yeard sintam-se amadores, perto dele.

-Esta ai alguém que eu gostaria de conhecer; Ariel comentou pensativa. –Acho que já li a maioria dos livros dele, Signo dos Quatro, A Vampira de Sunsex, todos são muito fascinantes, mas eu particularmente gosto daquelas em que os planos do Professor Moriarty são desbancados pela lógica pura e simples do Sherlock e o Watson é um bom coadjuvante; ela falou.

-Então, milady gosta de ler; ele comentou distraidamente.

-Gosto; ela limitou-se a responder. Estava começando a se irritar, aqueles burburinhos estavam aumentando à medida que andavam pelo salão, se na manhã seguinte ouvisse um comentário malicioso iria esganar a tia; ela pensou lembrando-se que convenientemente Carite sumira na hora menos oportuna.

-Por favor, ignore; Christian pediu, chamando-lhe a atenção ao pousar a mão enluvada sobre a sua.

-Uhn! –Ariel murmurou virando-se para ele, vendo-o dar um suspiro cansado.

-Parece que alguém andou espalhando que eu sou o "solteiro da temporada", tido como bom partido e bem... Milady sabe como as pessoas gostam de uma fofoca; ele falou colocando a mão da jovem sobre seu braço novamente e a puxou consigo.

Parece que a manhã seguinte iria ter de agüentar meio mundo em cima de si especulando sobre o possível interesse que estava demonstrando na dama de branco. Mas não sabia mentir nem fingir, queria conhecê-la melhor e romper aquela parede que ela erguera contra si, ou não seria exatamente contra si, poderia ser um mecanismo de defesa dela, para impedir que as pessoas se aproximassem. Mas porque?

-Vossa Graça pode dizer as damas para ficarem tranqüilas, então; Ariel falou com um sorriso travesso. –Não estou em busca de partido algum; ela respondeu de maneira fria.

-Então devo dizer aos cavalheiros que fui o único privilegiado por ter um pouco de sua atenção? –ele rebateu de maneira galante, levando-a até uma das sacadas que eram voltadas para a ala norte dos jardins.

-Vossa Graça ainda não me disse quem realmente é, será que terei de perguntar a alguma possível "Anna Boleyn" perdida pelo salão, para saber? –ela falou, mudando de assunto.

Sabia que ele estava flertando consigo, mas aquele era um terreno novo que não queria pisar. Sua estadia em Londres seria breve, viera apenas para averiguar as propriedades que seu pai deixara para si e que até um ano atrás estavam sendo administrados pelo tio.

Depois iria partir, para onde? Não fazia a mínima idéia, a única coisa que sabia era que não iria voltar mais a Grécia. Não depois de tudo; ela pensou, sentindo o coração se comprimir.

Foram tantas perdas em tão pouco tempo. A mãe, o pai, tio Ekil, Endy e agora Merik também. Não suportava perder mais ninguém; ela pensou contendo um suspiro de desalento.

-Christian; o rei Tudor falou recostando-se de lado no beiral, enquanto brincava distraidamente com a taça que tinha na outra mão. –Christian Dampier; ele completou voltando-se para a jovem que tinha a expressão inalterada.

Ela realmente não fazia a mínima idéia de quem era; ele pensou agradavelmente surpreso.

**Continua... **


	3. A Imperatriz

**ELA DESAFIOU OS DEUSES E ESCREVEU O SEU DESTINO**

**.:O ENIGMA DA SIRENE:.**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Laura, Ariel, Christian, Carite, Endora e Merik são criações únicas e exclusivas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: A Imperatriz.**

**_Com uma das mãos levou a xícara aos lábios e com a outra tombou mais uma lamina._**

**_-E essa? –Celina perguntou indicando a carta._**

**_-A Imperatriz; Laura respondeu pensativa. –Essa é a que mais tem em comum com Gaia a Mãe Terra e as outras deusas da fertilidade, com a fertilidade em si e as possibilidades ilimitadas que a natureza nos concede;_**

**_-E onde essa entra, na história? –a jovem perguntou._**

**_-Alem de tudo, essa carta representa o começo de uma nova vida, cheia de possibilidades e uma infinidade de escolhas; ela respondeu sorrindo. –E foi assim que a nossa historia realmente começou;_**

**_-x-_**

**.:A História Dentro da História – De Príncipe a Sapo:.**

Arqueou a sobrancelha levemente, vendo que ele parecia um tanto quanto confuso. Estranho, de alguma forma ele lhe parecia familiar embora o nome Christian Dampier não lhe dissesse nada.

-Ahn! Bem...; Christian pigarreou ao perceber que demorara demais a falar. –Sua tia é uma grande pianista e milady, se interessa por música? – ele indagou casualmente.

-Toco flauta transversal e violino; Ariel respondeu. –Gosto de Vivaldi, mas prefiro o violino cigano;

-Bastante eclética; o duque comentou pensativo. –Embora o violino cigano não seja muito visado nestes salões;

-Por isso Carite praticamente teve de me arrastar até aqui; Ariel resmungou.

-Milady é totalmente diferente das mulheres que já conheci; Christian falou mais para si do que para ela. –Fala o que pensa sem se importar com as convenções, detesta os paradigmas da sociedade, prefere música cigana as valsas modistas. É aficionada por Sherlock Holmes, quando as moças de sua idade, vivem aos suspiros por Shakespeare, bastante contraditório, não? –ele completou num murmúrio.

-Apenas não gosto de clichês, Vossa Graça; Ariel respondeu num tom frio e forçosamente cortes.

Quem ele pensa que era para achar que lhe conhecia, depois de algumas poucas palavras.

-Bem, se Vossa Graça já satisfez sua curiosidade, com licença; a jovem falou irritada, enquanto dava-lhe as costas para voltar ao salão.

Teria saído rapidamente dali se ele não houvesse segurado delicadamente seu pulso, impedindo que se movesse.

-Perdoe-me milady se a ofendi de alguma maneira; Christian falou se aproximando. –Por favor, não tome o que disse como algo negativo, quando ressaltei as diferenças, me expressei de maneira erronia quando na verdade deveria demonstrar minha satisfação por ter a chance de conversar com alguém que não se esconde por trás de mascaras; ele falou dando um fino sorriso ao tocar-lhe levemente a face onde estava desprovida da mascara.

-Vidas de aparência não existem apenas em Londres Vossa Graça, sei do que milorde se refere, mas as mulheres de sua vida, realmente não me interessam; Ariel falou em tom mordaz, esquivando-se dele ao sentir a mão de Christian subir levemente por seu braço, detendo-se no cotovelo, para puxá-la mais para perto de si.

-Não precisa ficar com ciúmes; Christian brincou com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

-Vossa Graça é excessivamente pretensioso; a jovem falou sentindo a face aquecer-se levemente, mas culpou o champanhe por isso.

-Auto-confiante; ele corrigiu.

-Arrogante é a palavra certa para defini-lo; Ariel rebateu se afastando. –Se Vossa Graça presa tanto pela sinceridade, deixe-me lhe dizer algo;

-Tudo que milady quiser; Christian falou sorrindo de maneira presunçosa.

-As damas daqui realmente não devem ter cérebro, já que o perseguem tanto. Porque não existe nada mais patético do que estereótipos de príncipes encantados, que ao serem beijados viram sapo; ela falou.

-Nossa, já chegamos a tanto e eu nem sabia; Christian falou, esforçando-se para não rir.

No lugar dela, qualquer outra mulher estaria se resfolegando da oportunidade de tê-lo como acompanhante. Mas Ariel não, ela fazia questão de deixar evidente a superioridade intelectual que tinha, tendo uma resposta mordaz e precisa para cada questão. É, definitivamente nunca conhecera antes uma mulher como ela.

Rolou os olhos antes de lhe dar as costas novamente e tentar sair da sacada, entretanto as Deusas do Destino são verdadeiras sádicas quando decidem brincar com a vida dos mortais, querendo eles ou não participar do jogo insano.

Antes que pudesse pensar em se afastar, ele segurou-lhe o pulso novamente, com um pouco mais de intensidade, dando a entender que ela não conseguiria escapar dele tão facilmente.

-Mas nesse momento, sinto-me no direito de me defender e provar o contrario; ele falou aproximando-se.

-Uhn! – Ariel murmurou estancando quando sentiu os lábios dele roçarem os seus.

Sentiu o corpo ficar tenso e tentou se afastar, entretanto o jovem duque estava disposto a provar o contrario. Deixou uma das mãos contornar a cintura fina, trazendo-a para junto de si, mesmo diante do protesto evidente, com a outra, acariciou a face parcialmente coberta pela mascara.

A intenção original era apenas provar que ela não era tão intocável quanto parecia, mas o feitiço virara contra o feiticeiro e ele simplesmente não conseguia se afastar.

Seus lábios eram quentes e rosados como pétalas de rosas ao sol, uma essência suave de lírios brancos emanava das madeixas negras, embriagando-lhe os sentidos. Sentiu-se mergulhar num redemoinho inexorável, quando derrubando as resistências ela entreabriu os lábios.

Estremeceu, quando os lábios sedutores e persuasivos moveram-se sobre os seus. Instintivamente apoiou uma das mãos enluvadas sobre o peito dele. Sem saber se era mais para afastá-lo ou aproximá-lo.

Torpor e letargia os envolviam, afastou-se lentamente deixando os lábios roçarem com extrema delicadeza a ponta do nariz alvo as maçãs rosadas da face.

Fitou-a embevecido, era como se uma aura prateada a envolvesse, tornando-a ainda mais etérea. Mas aquela jovem dama era tão mortal como ele e igualmente suscetível a paixões intensas, quando devidamente estimuladas.

-Pode abrir os olhos, _kiria_; Christian sussurrou em seu ouvido. –Ao contrario do que pensa, não virei um sapo; ele completou com um sorriso arrogante.

Ainda naquela noite, ele iria lembrar da quantidade de vezes que a mãe o avisara para tomar cuidado com o que falava e de preferência, manter a boca fechada por garantia.

Os orbes violeta abriram-se para si quase vermelhos, antes que ele pudesse se afastar ou notar o movimento que ela fez, a jovem já havia puxado a luva da mão direita e acertado-lhe um tapa certeiro na face, que estalou alto.

-Não, mas até uma lhama é mais interessante; Ariel falou furiosa, antes de soltar-se bruscamente dele e voltar para o salão, com um olhar capaz de gelar o inferno.

Dizer que ao menos dera tempo de falar "Ai" seria mentira, mas conseguia sentir perfeitamente a face arder e as formas dos dedos dela marcando sua pele, como um auto-relevo avermelhado.

-É meu amigo, a senhora sua mãe não lhe ensinou a ficar de boca fechada, para sua própria saúde? –Rochester indagou quando ele saiu da sacada, buscando a jovem entre a multidão do salão.

-Puff! – Christian resmungou.

Droga! O que estava acontecendo com ele. Nunca um beijo lhe afetara tanto quanto agora, mas também, precisava colocar de uma vez por todas na cabeça, que Ariel não era como as outras mulheres que já conhecera. Entretanto, poderia ter colocado tudo a perder agora.

-Um conselho amigo, Lady De Siren não é como as outras, então não faça nada estúpido de novo;

-Palavras de um profundo conhecedor do sexo oposto, imagino? –o duque retrucou sarcástico.

-É, mas também alguém que já teve sua cota de relações com oportunistas, para saber reconhecer uma verdadeira lady; ele respondeu serio. –Se pretende que seja apenas outra conquista, deixe-a em paz Christian. Ela não precisa terminar de partir o próprio coração por sua causa;

-Do que está falando? –Christian indagou confuso.

-Como você disse, sou um profundo conhecedor dessas jovens deidades do paraíso, que possuem o poder de nos levar do céu ao inferno em questão de segundos. Então me ouça e a deixe em paz, ela não precisa de mais um problema para administrar; Rochester falou.

Ditou isso, o arlequim mascarado desapareceu no meio da multidão. Respirou fundo, sentia o coração agitado acalmar-se aos poucos. Estava confuso com o que aconteceu e Rochester não ajudara muito. Preferia o conde bancando o devasso incorrigível do que falando serio desse jeito, porque nessa segunda parte, nunca aconteciam coisas agradáveis.

-x-

**.I.**

_Laura Sollo_… Isso deveria querer dizer alguma coisa? –ele se questionou, fitando confuso a garota a sua frente.

-O que quer? –Mú conseguiu perguntar por fim.

-Você! –Laura respondeu eloqüente. Sorriu levemente ao vê-lo corar furiosamente. Céus, ainda existiam homens que ficavam envergonhados? –ela pensou agradavelmente surpresa. –Para ser mais especifica, quero aquilo que você sabe; ela falou decidindo deixar as coisas claras, para não terem problemas futuros.

-Como? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Não lhe trouxe aqui para nada, cavaleiro de Áries; Laura continuou, voltando-se para a rua, vendo as pessoas andarem calmamente, sem se preocuparem com a conversa que se desenrolava ali. –Preciso da sua ajuda; ela completou voltando-se para ele.

-Olha, não sei exatamente o que quer de mim, mas no momento não tenho cabeça para ajudar ninguém; ele exasperou levantando-se.

-Você diz a si mesmo que abandonou os sentimentos que o deixam fraco, mas agora, só o que vejo é alguém que cansou de lutar antes da batalha começar; Laura falou vendo-o dar alguns passos para se afastar, mas estancou. –Você entregou seu coração a alguém que o partiu, e acha que tudo perdeu o sentido, por isso prefere ver todos como hipócritas e indignos de sua confiança;

-Aonde você quer chegar com isso? –Mú perguntou virando-se para ela.

-Quero apenas lhe mostrar que somos mais parecidos do que você pode imaginar; ela respondeu calmamente. –E também, quero que me de uma chance de lhe convencer a me ajudar;

-E porque acha que eu faria isso? –ele rebateu.

-Porque você também quer uma forma de começar uma nova vida, mesmo que tenha de deixar uma parte importante de si para trás; Laura respondeu fitando-o com um olhar profundo, como se fosse capaz de ler sua alma.

Ponderou por um momento, não tinha nada a perder. Seria mentira se dissesse que desejava voltar a Jamiel, porque agora o que menos queria era estar rodeado de lembranças. Suspirou resignado, era a hora de escolher.

-Me convença; o ariano falou dando de ombros.

-Sábia decisão; ela falou de maneira enigmática. –Acredite, você não vai se arrepender;

-Eu ainda não concordei; Mú avisou, embora o sorriso que ela lhe lançou, fosse bem claro, como se dissesse **"mas vai!"**.

**.: História Dentro da História – O Lorde Vampiro:.**

Exasperada, atravessou o salão em busca da tia. Ignorando os olhares curiosos. Certamente alguém deveria ter visto o tapa que dera naquele duquezinho metido a Don Juan.

Deu quase duas voltas pelo salão e não encontrou Carite, onde ela se metera? –Ariel pensou. Virou-se para entrar em uma das salas de descanso quando sem querer acabou se chocando contra alguém.

-Desculpe; ela murmurou.

-Eu é que peço desculpas milady, não se machucou, não é? –alguém indagou preocupado.

Ergueu os olhos hesitante e surpreendeu-se ao deparar-se com uma figura bem singular diante de si.

Não sabia ao certo que personagem ele representava, não era um rei, já que os longos cabelos dourados que caiam lisos até o meio das costas, estavam presos com uma delicada fita de cetim vermelho. Sabia também que ele não era um príncipe, já que suas vestes eram mais folgadas e a gola da camisa semi-aberta no pescoço, mostrava o colo alvo e uma leve veinha a pulsar.

Curiosa, estudou-o cautelosamente, a mascara fina cobria apenas uma parte do rosto. Ele não era francês tinha certeza disso, mas possuía uma postura refinada e clássica. Era difícil saber quem ele era afinal; Ariel pensou confusa.

Observou o caimento das roupas vermelhas e negras, uma longa capa negra cobria-lhe as costas e os ombros largos, um colete vermelho deixava perfeitamente evidente o torso bem talhado. Um relógio dourado pendia em um dos bolsos, mas não pode ver o Standard entalhado no mesmo. Não conseguia lembrar-se de ninguém que se enquadrasse nesse perfil, mas espere... Ah, havia alguém sim.

-Não, esta tudo bem; Ariel respondeu sorrindo mais confiante. –Estava distraída e procurando por minha tia, por isso acabei não lhe vendo;

-Que bom; ele falou com um sorriso capaz de iluminar as profundezas do Érebro; ela pensou surpresa. –Mas me perdoe, não me apresentei;

-Deixe-me adivinhar; Ariel se adiantou. –Lorde _Dracul_ ; ela falou vendo-o entreabrir os lábios surpreso, para em seguida fechá-los sem conseguir emitir som algum. –Então, acertei?

-Ahn! Acertou; o rapaz respondeu. –Mas como sabia? –ele indagou confuso, desde que chegara já lhe confundiram com cada personagem, que preferia nem pensar sobre o tipo de instrução que algumas pessoas ali possuíam.

-Vermelho e preto; Ariel respondeu sorrindo. Sabia que com aquela postura ele só podia ser um vampiro. –E um pouquinho de intuição feminina também; ela falou divertida, esquecendo a raiva que sentia de Christian.

-Bastante perceptivo; ele falou segurando a mão que ela havia lhe estendido. –Rafaelle Cardelli a seu dispor;

-Ariel De Siren; a jovem respondeu quando viu-o curvar-se numa breve reverencia e pousar um beijo suave nas costas de sua mão.

Inclinou-se brevemente, num gesto educado e respeitoso, como Carite lhe fizera repetir uma infinidade de vezes para quando fosse apresentada a alguém em Londres, entretanto que decidira não usar até aquele presente momento; ela pensou mal notando um certo duque a alguns passos dali, que afastou-se no meio da multidão, cuspindo fogo.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo; ela falou sinceramente.

Rafaelle era um perfeito cavalheiro e parecia ter nascido para ser um lorde, ou melhor, um Lorde Vampiro, como nas histórias contadas por Bram Stoker e pelo professor Van Helsing.

-E eu também gosto muito das histórias de Bran Stoker; Ariel falou sorrindo, deixando-o um tanto quanto desconcertado.

-Milady permite-me um atrevimento ao pedir-lhe uma dança? –Rafaelle indagou hesitante.

-Ahn! Bem...; Ariel balbuciou incerta.

-Se de alguma forma ficar aborrecida com minha presença, sinta-se livre para dizer e não a importunarei mais; ele falou.

-Tudo bem; a jovem respondeu, aceitando a mão que ele lhe estendia.

Isso apenas vinha a reafirmar que ele nascera para ser um cavalheiro, entretanto a fantasia de Lorde Vampiro dizia mais sobre ele do que Rafaelle imaginava. Os tons neutros embora fossem discretos chamavam a atenção para a forma como ele falava e se portava.

Rafaelle tinha presença de espírito e chamava a atenção onde passava. Ele era misterioso, não pensava assim apenas pela mascara que ocultava-lhe a face, deixando apenas o contorno e a cor dos olhos a mostra, que alias eram de um azul muito claro, quase cinza prateado. Impressionante!

A mão coberta por uma luva negra, fechou-se sobre a sua com delicadeza, antes de guiá-la até a pista. Sentia-se tranqüila junto com ele, diferente de Christian que lhe deixava com os nervos a flor da pele, nos poucos minutos que conversaram.

-Faz muito tempo que milady esta em Londres? –ele indagou casualmente.

-Não, cheguei ontem com minha tia; ela falou quase tropeçando quando Rafaelle de maneira comportada apoiou uma das mãos sobre as costas dela e com a outra, fê-la apoiar a sua em seu ombro.

-Então milady não é inglesa?

-Não, sou grega; Ariel respondeu. –Mas e você, não é italiano como seu nome, não é? –ela indagou curiosa.

-Milady me pegou; ele brincou com um doce sorriso. –Não sou italiano, embora minha _nonna_ seja;

-Uhn?

-Minha avó; Rafaelle explicou, quando viu que havia carregado demais no sotaque. –Sou escocês por parte de pai e italiano por parte de mãe;

-Mistura interessante; ela comentou surpresa.

-Pena que meu pai não pense o mesmo; ele murmurou com ar cansado.

-Porque diz isso? –Ariel indagou curiosa.

-Ele acha que sou impulsivo demais e que herdei isso de minha mãe; Rafaelle explicou.

Era mesmo uma pena que o pai não fosse capaz de compreender que se continuassem presos aos velhos paradigmas de seus avós, seu povo jamais iria crescer. Se ele não arriscasse, poderiam perder todas as chances que estavam aparecendo. Isso não era ser impulsivo, ou era?

-Mas e milady, a quem atribui sua sinceridade? –ele indagou com um sorriso travesso, sabendo que com qualquer outra mulher uma conversa sagaz como àquelas seria impossível, principalmente se elas soubessem quem era o que representava.

-Eu mesma, prefiro falar o que penso a florear apenas pela conveniência; Ariel respondeu. –Embora minha tia vive falando que herdei isso de mamãe, não sei ao certo; ela completou pensativa.

-Gostaria que houvesse mais pessoas como milady, infelizmente mais da metade dos que estão aqui, por exemplo, não usam mascaras só em bailes; ele comentou, indicando o salão com um gracioso meneio de cabeça.

-Por isso prefiro lugares com menos gente. Quando você conversa com um grupo pequeno de pessoas sabe as que estão sendo sinceras ou as que são apenas politicamente corretas; Ariel falou.

Rodopiavam pelo salão graciosamente. Alguns casais afastaram-se da pista para deixarem o anjo e o vampiro dançarem. A orquestra tocou com mais intensidade, embora o casal dança-se calmamente, conversando sobre trivialidades, alheios a todo o resto.

**-x-**

**.II.**

Tayler's, o letreiro clássico piscava no alto do prédio. Aquele era o mais famoso café londrino, a história do estabelecimento dizia que aquele foi ponto de encontro para os grandes mestres pensadores dos séculos passados, como Issac Newton, que passava horas ali conversando sobre os mistérios da vida e seus infinitos segredos.

-O que vai querer? –Laura perguntou, enquanto seus olhos corriam distraidamente pelo cardápio.

-Qualquer coisa; Mú respondeu sem dar muita atenção.

Fitava as pessoas andando na rua, era como se fosse tudo certo e nada atrapalhasse aquela rotina que eles pareciam viver.

-Eles não sabem que para viverem assim, outros precisam se sacrificar; a jovem falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn?

-Eles não fazem idéia do quanto, outras pessoas precisam se sacrificar, para que eles vivam bem; ela repetiu lançando-lhe um olhar compreensivo.

-...; Mú assentiu silenciosamente.

Era a natureza humana, só se preocupar quando o problema batia a porta, enquanto existissem outros para resolver o problema, mas não podia julgar a todos por um mesmo parâmetro, se fizesse isso estaria se colocando no mesmo nível daqueles deuses insanos que se acham no direito de tentar destruir essa Terra; ele pensou.

-_Escuse me, lady_; um garçom falou se aproximando diante do chamado dela.

-Duas _mocas_ com bastante chocolate; Laura falou devolvendo-lhe o cardápio.

-Mais alguma coisa?

-Não ainda; a jovem falou enquanto o garçom se afastava. –Moca é uma bebida com meia dose de café, meia de chocolate e _chantilly_; ela explicou, vendo-o assentir.

Observou que o cavaleiro tinha um olhar perdido e vago, tudo aquilo deveria ser novo e estranho para alguém que vivera a vida toda isolado do resto do mundo, sem outra perspectiva que não fosse a de se tornar cavaleiro.

-Sabe Mú, eu poderia ter escolhido qualquer outro, mas escolhi você; Laura falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Por quê? –ele perguntou numa mistura de curiosidade e confusão.

-Porque assim quis o destino; ela respondeu seria.

-Destino? –o ariano falou sarcástico. –Isso é patético, é melhor rever seus conceitos! Se esta se baseando nisso, você se enganou; ele falou tencionando se levantar, mas seu corpo não se moveu.

-Não; Laura falou e sua voz soou mais suave do que das outras vezes. Sentiu-a reverberar por sua mente, como se tomasse cada particular do seu sistema nervoso. Aos poucos os orbes rosados adquiriram um tom violeta intenso.

-Errar é uma palavra que não existe no meu dicionário nem conjugada e eu não errei ao escolher você; ela completou com a voz profunda que o fez estremecer.

-Quem é você?

-Já disse, Laura Sollo; ela respondeu sorrindo de maneira angelical, diferente de segundos atrás. –E estou disposta a fazer uma troca com você;

-Como?

-Você tem algo que eu quero e em troca, você pode me pedir o que quiser e eu lhe darei, desde as estrelas do céu, até a pena de uma fênix, aquilo que quiser; ela falou fitando-o com um brilho intenso no olhar, tão sedutor quanto uma serpente.

Era como se uma nuvem densa houvesse caído sobre ele e até seus olhos estivessem embaçados. A respiração tornou-se pesada e o pouco de consciência que tinha lutava para quebrar aquele encanto misterioso.

-Então? –Laura falou pousando a mão delicadamente sobre a dele.

Há quem visse a cena e dissesse que eles não passavam de um belo casal namorado naquele fim de tarde, mas o que acontecia ali era bem diferente.

-Não; Mú respondeu com há voz um pouco tremula, mas convicto do que queria.

-Como? –ela insistiu, deixando os dedos entrelaçarem-se casualmente aos dele.

Havia algo no olhar dele que lhe intrigava, era uma coisa que vira numa fração de segundos na praça, quando se aproximara dele como uma cigana.

Um brilho que nublou os orbes verdes, na hora achou que fosse reflexo dos seus, mas agora que via de perto, sabia que era real. Havia um potencial oculto e misterioso ali, que lhe impulsionava a não desistir dele mesmo se encontrasse resistência.

-Não; Mú falou com a voz mais grave, inclinando-se para trás bruscamente para se afastar.

Assustou-se com o que aconteceu a seguir, os orbes verdes foram tingidos por uma sombra vermelha, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, todos os vidros do café explodiram diante da manifestação do cosmo dele que reverberou por todo o quarteirão como um tsuname sobre a praia.

-Você não tem o direito de manipular as pessoas para conseguir o que quer; o cavaleiro exasperou puxando a mão e levantando-se. –Não conte comigo; ele avisou antes de deixá-la sozinha ali.

Ele não só percebera seu encanto, como conseguira quebrá-lo. Definitivamente ele não era um cavaleiro como os outros, ou melhor, não era um homem como os outros que facilmente se deixariam seduzir pela perspectiva de ter o mundo curvado a seus pés.

Sabia que ele tinha um poder imensurável, se não, não seria pupilo de Shion e Dohko não teria lhe falado sobre ele, mas... Pensou que, quanto maior o poder, maior a ambição, só que estava errada. E aquele cavaleiro pela primeira vez em muito tempo, lhe mostrara que nem tudo que fazia podia ser planejado, mas ele também não conhecia aquele seu lado que não admitia perder.

Entretanto em breve ele saberia, afinal, ela era Laura Sollo, alguém que jogava com o destino e que jamais perdia. Jamais! Talvez fosse arrogante, mas... Essa era a paga quando se tem poder e sabe como usá-lo; ela pensou deixando que um fino sorriso se formasse em seus lábios.

Agora sim, tudo estava se encaminhando para o ponto que queria chegar.

**.:História Dentro da História – A Rainha:.**

Fez uma breve reverencia ao entrar no gabinete, vendo uma senhora já de idade sentada atrás de uma imensa mesa de carvalho polido. Viu-a acenar e aproximou-se.

-Vossa Majestade; Carite falou prestando-lhe uma breve reverencia.

-Deixe de formalidades menina, estamos só nós duas aqui e eu, como bem sabe, cresci respeitando os mais velhos acima de qualquer titulo e embora você pareça estar na flor da idade, sei que já viu muito do mundo até agora; a rainha falou de maneira enigmática.

-O suficiente, para muitas vidas; a marina falou dando um baixo suspiro ao se aproximar mais.

-Mas me conte, ouvi dizer que veio apresentar sua sobrinha a Londres essa temporada; Vitória comentou.

-Não exatamente, Ariel recebeu algumas propriedades em Londres como herança e veio visitá-las, mas não pretende ficar mais do que um mês para resolver tudo;

-Tão pouco; a rainha falou pesarosa.

-Ela esta numa fase complicada de sua vida, ano passado ela perdeu a melhor amiga e ainda não teve tempo de assimilar a perda de outro ente querido, a quem considerava um pai; Carite falou com ar serio. –São muitos vidas em tão pouco tempo e ela é apenas uma criança que foi obrigada a crescer antes de ver o melhor da vida;

-Ela já conheceu Christian? –Vitória indagou curiosa, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Deixei-os conversando quando chegamos; Carite respondeu. –Eu não sabia como contar a ela sobre Christian, então deixei para ela tirar suas próprias conclusões;

-Talvez seja melhor assim; a rainha falou, quando sua dama entrou correndo na sala, mal batendo.

-Vossa Majestade, milady não sabe o que aconteceu; a jovem de melenas castanhas falou, segurando o vestido de forma que ele ficasse erguido até o tornozelo, obviamente para que ela pudesse andar mais rápido sem ter perigo de escorregar no mesmo.

-Marie, tenha modos; a rainha a repreendeu suavemente.

-Perdão Majestade, mas foi incrível; ela falou agitada.

-O que aconteceu? –Vitória indagou.

-Uma dama no salão bateu em lorde Dampier; Marie falou animada e igualmente chocada.

-Ahn! Como ela era? –Carite indagou rezando a Zeus para que não fosse quem ela pensava que era.

-Ela estava com uma fantasia de anjo e pelo que eu ouvi, ela ainda disse que uma lhama era mais interessante que lorde Dampier; Marie ressaltou.

-Ah meu Deus! –Carite falou jogando-se na primeira poltrona que encontrou.

-Pelo visto sua sobrinha e Christian estão se dando muito bem; a rainha falou com um sorriso matreiro.

-É melhor eu dar um jeito nisso, antes que aconteça uma desgraça; Carite falou preocupada.

-Deixe-os, convenhamos Carite, já estava na hora de Christian abandonar a vida de boêmio e se aquietar;

-Vossa Majestade não esta pensando em...;

-Eu gostaria que você trouxesse Ariel até mim, gostaria de conhecê-la e conversar com ela;

-Como quiser, mas eu acho melhor ir até lá só por precaução; ela falou despedindo-se e voltando ao salão.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Quando a música parou, uma serie de aplausos ecoou pelo salão, corou ao perceber tantos olhares sobre ambos, foi com alivio que viu a tia se aproximar.

-Minha tia; ela murmurou.

-Vamos, vou acompanhá-la até lá; Rafaelle falou.

-Obrigada; Ariel respondeu sorrindo, enquanto ele lhe estendia o braço.

-Vocês dançaram muito bem, foi lindo; Carite falou sorrindo para o casal.

Não estava mentindo ao dizer isso, embora estivesse curiosa quanto ao recente acompanhante da sobrinha. Achou que fosse encontrar a sobrinha se engalfinhando com Christian não dançando com aquele misterioso cavalheiro.

-É um prazer poder desfrutar de tão adorável companhia; Rafaelle falou pousando um beijo suave sobre a mão da jovem.

-Nesse caso, posso dizer que a recíproca é verdadeira; Ariel falou sorrindo, com a face corada.

-Senhora, desculpe não me apresentar, Rafaelle Cardelli; ele falou numa respeitável reverencia.

-Pode me chamar apenas de Carite; ela respondeu calmamente.

-A pianista? Quero dizer... É um prazer conhecê-la, milady; Rafaelle falou surpreso. –Minha mãe já foi a vários de seus concertos e é grande apreciadora de suas peças;

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso; a marina respondeu sorrindo. Bem, acabara de ver dois bons motivos para a sobrinha ter se identificado com ele. Rafaelle falava o que pensava e também, era um doce de pessoa; ela concluiu embora sua preferência quanto aos gostos da jovem de melenas negras fosse um pouco controversa.

-Infelizmente agora devo me retirar, obrigado novamente pela dança, milady; ele falou voltando-se para Ariel, que apenas assentiu quando ele se despediu e partiu.

-Uhn! Parece que você tem um admirador; Carite provocou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Não, mas gostei de conversar com ele; Ariel respondeu com simplicidade.

-Ah menina, o que eu faço com você? –ela brincou.

-Conheço alguns métodos de tortura medieval bastante interessantes; Christian respondeu mordaz ao se aproximar.

-Pensei que Vossa Graça já houvesse partido atrás de outro passa-tempo; Ariel rebateu, fitando-o em desafio.

-Impossível quando se é chamado tão carinhosamente de lhama; ele respondeu sarcástico.

-Não chamei Vossa Graça de lhama, eu disse que as lhamas eram mais interessantes que Vossa Graça; ela o corrigiu.

-Ariel; Carite chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Oras, mas foi isso que eu disse; ela retorquiu.

-Vou me abster do direito de ficar em silêncio; Christian falou irritado.

-Assim nos poupa; Ariel provocou.

-Christian, esta na hora de irmos, nos acompanha até a carruagem? –Carite indagou, tentando apartar a discussão que viria a seguir.

-Como desejar, milady; ele falou lançando um olhar envenenado a jovem que o ignorou abertamente.

-Vamos então; Carite completou.

**-x-**

**.III.**

Respirou fundo, porque ainda estava ali? Não sabia, mas queria respirar um pouco daquele ar novo antes de voltar. Encostou-se em um poste, colocando as mãos nos bolsos apenas como apoio, a sua esquerda estava a Abadia e a sua frente o Tamisa, banhando pelos raios vermelhos do sol.

Logo ele iria desaparecer no horizonte. Nunca pensara que estaria em um lugar daqueles e teria aquela vista. Alias, nem que tudo aquilo iria acontecer.

Sentia falta da vida que tinha em Jamiel com Ilyria e o mestre, era simples e pacata, mas gostava dessa tranqüilidade, embora muitas vezes tenha se sentido frustrado e irritado com tanta passividade. Entretanto atribuía isso ao isolamento excessivo, facilmente compensado com as horas a fio de meditação.

Fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, às vezes pensava que estava nadando contra a correnteza e indo contra sua natureza. Mas qual era ela? Não fazia idéia, era muito confuso.

Passou a mão levemente pelos cabelos e voltou-a ao bolso, franziu o cenho ao sentir algo áspero roçar sua mão, retirou de dentro do bolso o que quer que estivesse lá.

-Uma carta; Mú murmurou vendo que aquilo não parecia uma carta comum de baralho. –O Mago; ele falou ao ler o nome da lamina ao pé da mesma.

Já ouvira falar que em muitas culturas o tarô era usado à leitura da sorte e até mesmo para estratégias de guerra, mas ela ainda era mais freqüentemente vista na cultura cigana, eles acreditavam que o destino poderia ser lido nas cartas e cada naipe representava um pressagio.

O que aquela significava? –ele se perguntou confuso, ainda mais por ela ter aparecido ali do nada.

-Significa que você tem uma escolha a fazer e não tem como fugir dela; a voz de Laura soou a seu lado, fazendo-o se sobressaltar. -Antes que tome qualquer decisão, quero lhe contar uma coisa e se quiser ir depois, não vou lhe impedir; ela completou.

-...; ele assentiu silenciosamente.

**.:História Dentro da História – Considini:.**

Saiu do palácio com um estranho sentimento crescendo no peito. Sabia que não deveria se expor daquele jeito indo a festas onde seria facilmente reconhecido, mas essa, fora realmente interessante.

Acenou para seu valete, e ele logo voltou trazendo uma carruagem negra sem Standard. Quando chegara a cidade para a temporada, decidira manter-se incógnito por precaução e expor o brasão de seu clã em plena Londres faria sua estadia ali ser um completo inferno.

-Vossa Alteza, podemos partir?

-...; Rafaelle assentiu, entrando na carruagem.

Acomodou-se graciosamente no acento estofado e logo a carruagem partiu. A casa que estava ficava a poucas quadras do _Hide__Park_ e pertencia a um amigo que lhe convidara uma infinidade de vezes para visitar o local.

Suspirou pesadamente, ainda se lembrava do pai falando que tais frivolidades eram para desocupados e alguém como ele, cheio de responsabilidades, não podia se permitir a isso.

O pior de tudo é que mesmo depois de morto o pai ainda lhe assombrava, mas um dos motivos para estar em Londres sem revelar completamente quem era. Um novo suspiro saiu de seus lábios quando a imagem daquele delicado anjo surgiu em sua mente.

Se não tivesse ido a Londres não a teria conhecido. Quem sabe fosse o destino dando uma trégua finalmente para si. Não viera a Londres para procurar uma esposa, embora seu conselheiro lhe lembrasse freqüentemente dessa necessidade, mas se um dia tivesse de escolher alguém, seria uma mulher como Ariel De Siren.

Não conseguia se lembrar de alguma vez ter sido tratado apenas como um homem comum e não como o príncipe que era, por uma mulher. Normalmente na corte elas costumavam se aproximar como chacais de si e era impossível saber se elas estavam sendo sinceras ou apenas agindo deslumbradas por um titulo.

Recostou-se melhor, vendo as ruas passaram através das janelas. Ariel De Siren, o nome ecoou em sua mente.

-Ariel De Siren Considini; ele murmurou, ouvindo o som reverberar pela carruagem, notando a sonoridade das palavras e o quão intensa pareceu. –Ariel Considini, fica melhor; Rafaelle murmurou pensativo.

Queria saber tudo sobre ela, principalmente com a possibilidade de ela ser a futura princesa Considini. Não que estivesse procurando uma esposa, mas não faria mal algum em dar uma mãozinha para o destino ao fazer seus caminhos se cruzarem novamente; ele pensou sorrindo satisfeito com os planos que aos poucos começara a surgir em sua mente.

Sua estadia em Londres seria bem mais interessante do que havia imaginado...

**Continua... **

* * *

**Domo pessoal**

**Constantemente eu recebo perguntas sobre os enigmas das minhas fics. Bem não posso revelar nada por enquanto, mas a resposta está em cada novo capitulo é só juntar as peças e montar o quebra cabeças para descobrir o segredo da trama.**

**Quanto a O Enigma da Sirene, fiquem atentos nas duas histórias que estão acontecendo juntas em cada capitulo. Porque, como disse outras vezes, a fic pode conter spoillers de algo que ainda vai acontecer mais para frente na historia, ou spoillers de fics futuras.**

**Não se acanhem em fazer perguntas, me questionem, contem suas teorias, estou aqui esperando ansiosa para saber a opinião de vocês e o quão perto vocês estão chegando da verdade.**

**Ademais, agradeço de todo coração os comentários super gentis e o apoio que venho recebendo desde que comecei a escrever essa saga. Muito obrigada...**

**Um forte abraço e até a próxima**

**Dama 9**


	4. O Imperador

**ELA DESAFIOU OS DEUSES E ESCREVEU O SEU DESTINO**

**.:O ENIGMA DA SIRENE:.**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Laura, Ariel, Christian, Carite, Endora e Merik são criações únicas e exclusivas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: O Imperador.**

_**Girou distraidamente a quarta lamina entre os dedos. A xícara de café fora esquecida num canto da mesa e estava sozinha ali, Celina subira dormir um pouco, antes de amanhecer.**_

_**A noite seria longa, mas nem por isso conseguiria dormir. Estava preocupada, já fazia algumas horas que Mú partira para Asgard e não tinha noticias dele, isso é claro, depois da breve conversa que Celina tivera com Kanon.**_

_**Deu um suspiro pesado, vendo a imagem imponente de um cavaleiro marcar a quarta lamina, havia uma espada em sua mão e a armadura negra cintilava.**_

_**-O Imperador; Laura balbuciou, jogando a carta sobre as três primeiras.**_

_**Essa era uma das cartas que mais marcaram sua vida. O Imperador representava poder e autoridade secular, era a carta destinada aos homens de poder, destinados a serem lideres e guerreiros implacáveis.**_

_**Quando essa lamina surge, o pressagio é bem simples, alguém poderoso e incrivelmente forte entraria em sua vida e muitos desejos seriam realizados.**_

_**Há quase dezenove anos atrás, quando tivera aquela conversa com Mú, dissera a ele que jamais errava em suas previsões e com relação a ele, elas nunca estiveram tão certas.**_

_**Durante muito tempo se questionou porque só tivera uma única visão com ele, antes de se conhecerem. Depois nunca mais conseguira nada, conseguia ver outras pessoas cujo caminho cruzariam o dele, quando o Destino lhe dava uma brecha para impedir o que muitos diziam ser inevitável, mas não com ele.**_

_**O amigo ariano escrevia o próprio destino, isto é, se ele acreditasse nisso. Sorriu ao lembrar-se da expressão espantada de Celina quando dissera que Mú não era nada calmo e que a aparente serenidade dele, provinha do grande auto-controle que se empunha.**_

_**Ela, como a maioria do santuário obviamente, não o conhecia completamente. Duvidava que alguém o conhecesse. Ela particularmente conhecia apenas uns setenta e cinco por cento. Sabia que por mais que vivessem juntos há tanto tempo, existiam coisas sobre ele que não sabia e ele tão pouco sabia sobre ela.**_

_**Afinal, eram ambos imprevisíveis; ela pensou com um sorriso nos lábios. Mas o imperador era uma carta propicia para essa época de suas vidas e para tantas outras também, as lembranças poderiam ser doces e amargas, mas antes tê-las do que jamais ser capaz de senti-las;**_

_**Alongou os braços para cima, enquanto levantava-se com a xícara nas mãos, era melhor pegar um pouco mais de café, algo lhe dizia que precisaria se manter sóbria pelas próximas horas, até amanhecer.**_

**-x-**

**.: História Dentro da História – Cavaleiro ou Duque? :.**

Acordou cedo aquela manhã, extremamente bem disposta a fazer uma infinidade de coisas. Como não pretendia seguir os horários de Londres, que era levantar-se apenas onze horas se não ao meio dia.

Trouxe rapidamente e desceu as escadas, quem sabe conseguisse tomar café com a tia.

-Bom dia milady; Lily a governanta a cumprimentou.

-Bom dia, a senhora sabe onde esta tia Carite? –Ariel perguntou, vendo que ela carregava uma bandeja de café nas mãos.

-Na sala de descanso, mas...;

-Que bom, assim já posso tomar café com ela, se a senhora não se importar eu mesma levo; Ariel falou e não dando tempo à governanta, pegou o aparelho de café com a bandeja dos braços dela.

-Mas milady...;

-Obrigada Lily, com licença; ela falou distraída, enquanto seguia em frente pelo corredor, sem perceber os resmungos de protesto da senhora.

-_Vai entrar em assembléia, mas não sei se vai vingar_; uma voz conhecida chegou ate si.

Franziu o cenho, o que àquele almofadinha do duque estava fazendo ali tão cedo? –ela se perguntou.

-_Mas você ainda pode interferir se for o caso, não? _–Carite indagou.

_-Talvez, mas-...;_

-Bom dia; Ariel falou entrando de costas na sala, já que usara o pé pra abrir a porta.

O sorriso em seus lábios morreu no momento que viu o duque sentado em uma das poltronas da sala, a cor de sua face sumiu e a bandeja escapou de suas mãos indo bater contra o chão.

-Tio Ekil? –ela murmurou antes que tudo ficasse escuro.

Com um movimento rápido, aproximou-se da jovem e a segurou entre os braços, impedindo sua queda. Sentia-se agitado, não compreendia porque ela tivera essa reação. Na noite anterior, apesar dos pesares, ela estava bem em sua companhia.

-Milady, eu tentei avisá-la; Lily falou aflita.

-Esta tudo bem Lily, uma hora ela iria saber; Carite falou em tom neutro.

-Do que esta falando Carite? –Christian perguntou, suspendendo a jovem do chão e aninhando-a entre seus braços.

-Que você é o irmão gêmeo de Ekil; ela respondeu seria.

-Mas o que isso tem a ver com ela? –ele perguntou enquanto seguia Carite pelos corredores da casa, indo até o quarto da jovem no segundo andar.

-Christian, o nome _Ariel_, não lhe diz nada?

-Lógico que sim, é aquele anjo da Tempestade de Shakespeare e-...; o duque parou vendo-a negar com um aceno.

-Sorento e Ariel; Carite repetiu pausadamente. –Não lhe diz nada?

-Mas...;

-Ela; Carite falou indicando a jovem entre seus braços. –É filha de Sorento e Ariel _De__Siren_;

Por um momento pensou que ele fosse o próximo a desmaiar, mas Christian rapidamente se recuperou e continuou a subir as escadas num silêncio sepulcral.

Entraram no quarto e ele colocou a jovem delicadamente sobre a cama. Então ela era a única sobrevivente das sandices de Afrodite. Há alguns anos atrás soubera da história toda através de uma amiga, mas não pensou que as Deusa do Destino fossem cruzar seus caminhos um dia.

-Ela ainda esta um pouco abalada com a morte de Ekil; Carite falou parando atrás dele. –E a perda de Endora;

-E Sorento, pensei que ainda estivesse vivo; ele comentou sem desviar os olhos da jovem.

-Já se foi há dez anos; ela respondeu.

-E você nunca falou para ela que Ekil tinha um irmão gêmeo? –Christian perguntou em tom frio, enquanto voltava-se para ela com os orbes azuis estreitos perigosamente.

-Ela passou seis anos fora de Atenas, só voltou ano passado em julho. Tudo aconteceu em outubro; a marina tentou explicar.

Assentiu silenciosamente, quando se encontrara com Carite alguns anos atrás, ela lhe falara que Ariel e Sorento haviam tido uma filha, que praticamente fora criada por Thétis e Ekil quando a mãe falecera e a pequena mal passava dos três anos.

O pior foi que um ano depois, Tétis também se foi e as duas garotinhas, Endora e Ariel, se tornaram a força motriz da vida do irmão.

Agora entendia o choque de Ariel ao ver Ekil refletido em si. Mas ele e Ekil eram como água e vinho. E o tempo provou isso de varias formas.

Demétrius e Alézia Sollo eram o casal mais perfeito de Atenas em sua época. A família expandira seus negócios, conquistando os sete mares. Até Alézia ficar grávida, finalmente a família teria o tão esperando herdeiro, mas as coisas não foram um mar de rosas como eles desejavam. Nasceram gêmeos, duas crianças de cabelos flamejantes como os da mãe e olhos azuis como os do pai.

O primeiro varão saudável da família queria dizer sorte e prosperidade. Mas dois... Na época, viviam num mundo regido pelo misticismo, embora os cristãos já tomassem boa parte do mediterrâneo, porém por via das duvidas, os pais não quiseram arriscar.

Embora o outro filho tivesse o sangue dos Sollo correndo nas veias, não poderia permanecer ali, por isso foi mandando a Gales, onde viveu com os primos de último grau de seu pai, que não podiam ter filhos, então não viram problemas em cuidar da criança recém nascida como se fosse deles.

Christian foi criado pelo casal, sem saber quem era, até o dia que Richard, seu pai herdou um ducado na Inglaterra. O duque de Dampier, primo de seu pai, lhe deixou uma infinidade de propriedades e como parente mais próximo, herdou também o titulo.

Os três se mudaram para Londres e Christian tinha seis anos de idade quando uma mulher misteriosa apareceu na casa dos pais. Ela possuía longos cabelos lilases, orbes incrivelmente verdes e uma serenidade impressionante.

-"Eraen"; o jovem duque pensou, lembrando-se fielmente desse dia. O dia que seu destino fora selado.

Imerso em seus pensamentos, mal notou Carite sair do quarto, deixando-o só ali.

Fitou a face da jovem adormecida e viu aos poucos voltar o tom rosado de sua pele. Não pode conter o impulso de afastar os fios negros que caiam sobre seus olhos.

Realmente, parecia um anjo, mas como Rochester falara. Ela tinha a habilidade de lhe levar do céu ao inferno, em questão de segundos.

-Ariel! –ele sussurrou, dando um pesado suspiro.

Como seria agora que ela sabia quem ele era? Ainda sentia o calor de seus lábios e a fragrância de sua pele. Seria um martírio tê-la por perto e não poder tocá-la.

Se ela fora criada quase como filha de Ekil, isso não queria dizer que as coisas teriam de ser iguais com ele, queria? –Christian pensou preocupado. Não se sentia nem um pouco paternalista com aquela jovem, pelo contrario, sentia-se possessivo, mas de uma forma bem mais primitiva.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentia a cabeça pesada e o corpo tenso. Abriu os olhos lentamente ainda se acostumando com a escuridão do cômodo. Será que já era noite mesmo, ou ainda estava sonhando ter acordado? –ela se perguntou.

Conteve um suspiro ao lembrar do que acontecera. Tio Ekil havia morrido; ela pensou enquanto os orbes violeta marejavam.

Porque as Deusas do Destino tinham de fazer isso consigo, sempre às pessoas que mais amava eram tirados de sua vida e como sempre, não podia impedir, por mais que visse; ela pensou amargamente.

-Fique calma, _mon__ age_; ouviu alguém sussurrar.

Conteve um estremecimento ao sentir o toque quente de uma mão roçar sua face, entretanto se a intenção era acalmar, teve um efeito retardado. Mesmo no escuro, reconheceu a silhueta do duque, ou Ekil? Já não sabia mais nada do que estava acontecendo.

Entretanto, seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que era impossível ele ser Ekil, por dois motivos. O tio havia morrido e também, nunca... Nem mesmo em seus devaneios de pré-adolescente, ele lhe despertara aquele sentimento tão abrasador quanto Christian.

-Christian; ela sussurrou hesitante.

-Estou aqui com você; o jovem sussurrou. –Pensei que Carite já houvesse lhe contato; ele falou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

-...; negou com um aceno, sentindo-se entorpecida quando ele começou a afagar-lhe os cabelos.

-Ekil era meu irmão mais velho e gêmeo, embora nós nunca tenhamos nos conhecido pessoalmente; Christian explicou.

Remexeu-se um pouco, incomodado com a posição que se encontrava sentado no chão e apoiado na beira da cama, para poder falar com ela.

-Vou já ouviu falar do que as famílias, que tem filhos gêmeos fazem, não? –ele indagou cauteloso.

-Escolhem apenas um; ela falou com a voz fraca, mas até mesmo ele pode sentir o tom de indignação em sua voz.

-Ekil era o filho mais velho e por isso, foi escolhido como herdeiro da família Sollo;

-E você? –Ariel indagou.

-Não importa; ele murmurou, desviando o assunto. –Há vários anos atrás nos encontramos em uma situação bastante sádica, por assim dizer;

-Qual?

-Ele como a reencarnação de Posseidon e eu, como um cavaleiro de Athena; Christian respondeu, omitindo uma parte importante que ela ainda não precisava saber.

-Eu achei que havia algo de familiar em você; Ariel sussurrou. –Parece que foi ontem que Endora e eu chegamos para as festas de julho. Foi Merik quem me contou que papai havia morrido, porque tio Ekil não teve coragem. Ele nunca superou a morte de tia Thétis, mesmo tendo continuado a lutar por Endora; ela falou com a voz fraca e embargada.

-Ele era bastante teimoso; Christian falou repetindo as palavras de Carite sobre o irmão.

-É; a jovem falou sorrindo tristemente. –Mas depois do que Afrodite fez, ele não suportou mais. Merik e eu não fomos capazes de ajudá-lo; ela falou soluçando.

-Você não podia fazer nada, ele tinha que se reerguer sozinho; Christian falou segurando sua mão com força.

-Mas foi culpa minha; Ariel gritou. –Se eu na-...;

-Xiiiiii, já passou; Christian sussurrou, abraçando-a fortemente. –Você não pode mudar aquilo que está escrito, apenas fazer diferente; ele falou acariciando-lhe os cabelos. –Ekil parou de lutar, mas você esta aqui e vai continuar tentando;

-Não quero; Ariel falou chorando.

Um raio cruzou o céu e o estrondo de um trovão fez as janelas tremerem. Ouviu o choro da jovem aumentar tal qual a tempestade la fora. Era como se a natureza estivesse se rebelando contra os deuses em favor a jovem.

-Chora, vai aliviar a alma; ele sussurrou, estreitando ainda mais os braços em torno dela.

**-x-**

**.I.**

Ultrapassaram um modesto jardim inglês, as ruas eram acinzentadas e classicamente britânicas. Nunca estivera fora de Jamiel antes e era confuso se sentir automaticamente familiar com um lugar totalmente estranho.

-Entre, por favor; Laura falou abrindo a porta da casa.

A fachada da casa era clássica, como todas as outras, mas havia algo de aconchegante ali, ultrapassou a soleira da porta, sentindo-se transportado para um século atrás. A casa era simplesmente deslumbrante com seus traços antigos e suntuosos.

Logo a sua frente, deparou-se com um vestíbulo pequeno, onde ela deixara a mochila que carregava desde quando sentara-se a seu lado naquele banco. Laura acenou, pedindo que ele a acompanhasse.

Poucos passos para fora do vestíbulo viu-se diante de um hall acolhedor e uma grande escada de cedro que levava ao segundo andar. A casa deveria ser bem antiga, pois o teto tanto do vestíbulo quanto do hall eram pintados a mão, com cenas campestres e de varias estações, provavelmente de um período pós renascença.

Deixou os orbes correrem por toda a parte, absorvendo o máximo de informação que podia registrar. Viu pouco mais a frente, abaixo da escada, uma porta, provavelmente que dava para o porão e um corredor que seguia até a cozinha.

Do outro lado viu uma sala de paredes brancas e tão aconchegante quanto o resto. Baixou os olhos até um aparador próximo de si e não conteve a curiosidade ao ver uma pequena estatua de um flautista em prata e na base da estatua, em seus pés, pequenos bichinhos. Mas, aquilo eram ratos? –ele se perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

-A lenda da flauta mágica; Laura falou parando a seu lado. –O flautista capaz de encantar os ratos com sua musica;

-Interessante; ele murmurou, lembrava-se vagamente de já ter ouvido essa e outras tantas fabulas, mas não lembrava de ter sido Shion ou Ilyria a contar sobre isso. Estranho!

-Por favor, por aqui; ela falou seguindo para a sala.

Seguiu-a silenciosamente e prendeu a respiração quando entrou no cômodo, as paredes eram brancas, mas no teto via delicados arabescos em madeira entre as paredes e o teto pintado, os detalhes eram em dourados como as molduras que viram em fotos de castelos e casas muito antigas.

Havia um vaso de flores sob um aparador em cima da lareira e vasos de porcelana espalhados nos cantos da sala, com flores secas e coloridas. Os sofás eram arrumados em U pela sala, com uma mesa de vidro no centro e um tapete bordô para completar o cenário suntuoso.

Tudo tão meticuloso; Mú pensou erguendo os orbes e sentiu um choque percorrer seu corpo, quando seus olhos se detiveram pelo quadro em cima do aparador da lareira.

-Você foi pupilo de Shion de Áries, mas alguma vez ouviu falar sobre Christian Dampier? –Laura indagou sentando-se em um dos sofás e indicando o outro para ele.

-Não; Mú respondeu, ainda olhando o quadro. Onde havia a imagem de um homem, seus traços eram firmes e marcantes, mas com uma suavidade desconcertante para qualquer um que olhasse.

Era como se os penetrantes olhos azuis, pudessem capturar sua alma, os longos cabelos vermelhos caiam sobre os ombros e às roupas clássicas, brancas com bordados dourados faziam um grande contraste com o mar revolto que havia de fundo.

Mas sua atenção foi concentrada na jovem que ocupava uma cadeira ao lado dele, onde ele se apoiava. Seus olhos eram violeta como os de Laura, mas pareciam mais infantis, hesitantes até.

Os traços da face eram delicados e a pele tão alva quanto porcelana. Os lábios eram naturalmente rublos, duvidava que ali houvesse algum traço de maquiagem. Parecia tudo tão natural.

-Christian Dampier foi o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, uma geração antes da de Shion, embora eles tivessem quase a mesma idade na época em que as guerras começaram; Laura explicou, indicando o quadro. –É difícil não se sentir atraído por ele, Christian transpirava força, mesmo sendo um pouco arrogante;

-Cavaleiro de Gêmeos? –ele falou surpreso.

-Sim; ela falou assentindo.

-E ela? –ele indagou, apontando para a jovem.

-Sua esposa; Laura respondeu com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Ariel _De Siren_; ela completou, no momento que ele virou-se em sua direção. –Eu não tenho uma forma fácil de lhe contar os motivos que tenho para querê-lo como mestre...;

-Mas?

Suspirando pesadamente, Laura levantou-se e caminhou até o aparador, ao lado do vaso de hortênsias, havia um livro escuro, capa cor de cobre e folhas douradas. Viu-a pegá-lo com cuidado quase reverente e voltar-se para si.

-Fique a vontade para lê-lo, leve o tempo que quiser; ela falou colocando o livro em suas mãos.

Abaixou os olhos e viu entalhado na capa de couro o símbolo de um tridente dourado.

-Vou fazer um café, prefere puro ou descafeinado? –ela indagou afastando-se.

-Puro; ele limitou-se a responder, enquanto colocava o livro sobre o colo.

Lançou um olhar indagador ao quadro, como se esperasse que Christian ou Ariel fossem saltar dali para lhe responder todas as perguntas que tinha, mas como nada aconteceu, suspirou pesadamente e abriu o livro.

**.: O Coração do Oceano :.**

**Por L. A. Sollo.**

Pelo visto seria uma longa leitura; ele pensou recostando-se no sofá, ouvindo os passos da jovem afastarem-se pelo assoalho de madeira, rumo a cozinha.

**.: História Dentro da História – A dor de cada coração :.**

Não soube quanto tempo mais permaneceu ali sentado, apenas velando-lhe o sono. Mesmo dentro daquele cômodo escuro conseguia distinguir os traços delicados da jovem.

Tão serenos quanto um anjo. Suspirou pesadamente, Carite lhes pregada uma bela peça, porque simplesmente não lhe dissera antes que a jovem era filha de Sorento?

A primeira vez que tomou conhecimento da história do casal, ninguém lhe dissera que eles haviam tido uma filha, mas talvez tenha sido essa a intenção. Se a noticia se espalhasse Afrodite voltaria a agir. Será que a deusa não se dera por satisfeita? Ou continuaria a jogar sua ira sobre a jovem inocente?

Conteve um suspiro, enquanto se levantava. Era melhor deixá-la descansar sozinha, quando Ariel acordasse voltariam a conversar. É, aquela temporada iria ser interessante.

Ariel definitivamente não era como as outras mulheres e pelo que entendera, também era uma general marina. Em outros tempos, estariam evidentemente em lados opostos, mas agora...

A sereia dourada era seu guardião, sem duvidas aquela jovem de olhos cintilantes poderia ser a mais letal das nereidas e não duvidava que ela já soubesse disso.

Deixou o cômodo agradecendo aos céus por não encontrar ninguém no caminho, bisbilhotando. Embora essa não fosse à hora de pensar nisso. Detestaria que alguém saísse por ai comentando sobre tê-lo visto sozinho no quarto com a jovem por tanto tempo. Essas convenções eram tão cansativas.

**-x-**

**.II.**

Voltou à sala pouco mais de quinze minutos depois e o encontrou com um olhar vidrado no livro, enquanto virava as paginas como cuidado e agilidade.

Colocou a bandeja com as xícaras de café sobre a mesa de centro e notou que ele mal piscara ou desviara os olhos do livro. Franziu o cenho, enquanto sentava-se.

Era como se ele houvesse se fechado para o resto do mundo e todas as suas atenções e sentidos estivessem voltados para o livro.

-"Nem mesmo as visões foram capazes de me preparar para encontrá-lo cavaleiro"; Laura pensou, acomodando-se no sofá novamente.

Ainda se lembrava de um dia estar passeando por Londres e ter tido uma visão, isso não era algo muito normal, já que há muito tempo essas coisas não aconteciam.

Mas naquele dia, viu-se transportada para um lugar isolado do mundo, com frondosas árvores por toda a parte, imponentes cachoeiras e bosques intocados pelo homem.

Foi quando o viu, um garoto com um pouco mais de onze anos meditando em frente a uma cachoeira, longos cabelos lilases e uma face serena, embora não pudesse ver a cor de seus olhos. Isso poderia não querer dizer nada, mas suas visões lhe levaram para mais longe, anos talvez...

Viu um diamante azul, como as águas do mar antes da tempestade. Laminas de tarô surgiram em sua visão, primeiro o Mago, a Papisa, a Imperatriz e por último o Imperador. Nesse momento teve certeza de que seus caminhos estavam ligados e isso era fato irrevogável, mas encontrá-lo não foi uma tarefa fácil. Não quando as visões haviam parado.

Levou bons anos procurando-o, até decidir retornar a Atenas há pouco mais de dois meses atrás e o vi, o mais novo cavaleiro da ordem de Athena. Uma feliz ironia, já que ele não iria permanecer muito tempo no santuário, às visões lhe mostraram imagens embaçadas de algo que não cabia a si impedir, mas apenas ficar de prontidão esperando o momento que deveria entrar em cena.

Por isso estava ali agora...

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos no momento que ouviu o livro se fechar, tão rápido? –indagou-se surpresa.

Voltou-se para o cavaleiro e viu os orbes verdes adquirirem um brilho gelado, indecifrável.

-Terminei; Mú respondeu, antes que ela indagasse.

-Entende, porque não havia uma forma mais fácil de explicar? –Laura perguntou, cruzando as pernas elegantemente e acomodando-se melhor no sofá.

-Sim, mas aonde eu entro nessa? –o ariano perguntou colocando o livro sobre a mesa de vidro e pegando a xícara de café.

-Essa parte já é um pouco mais fácil de explicar; a jovem respondeu com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios.

**-x-**

**.: História Dentro da História – Pequena Dama :.**

Sentou-se confortavelmente na manta fina, queira ficar um pouco sozinha e descobriu que naquele parque poderia encontrar tranqüilidade.

Deixou os orbes correrem ao seu redor observando a paisagem, embora pela manhã o céu de Londres fosse cinza. O verde das árvores e o colorido das roupas tornavam aquilo tudo até que agradável.

Já haviam se passado três dias desde o ocorrido com Christian. O duque ainda fora lhe visitar mais duas vezes, das quais uma estava dormindo. Tinha a leve impressão de que a tia lhe dera absinto para tomar com o chá, o que lhe obrigou a ficar na cama mesmo contra sua vontade.

Mas não podia negar que isso anestesiou seus nervos para a conversa que teve com Christian. Estremeceu sentindo um arrepio correr pelas costas.

Apesar de convencido e arrogante, não poderia negar que o duque fosse um homem fascinante. Quando seus olhares se encontraram no baile, sentiu isso, mesmo tendo ficando irritada logo em seguida.

O piro de tudo era não ter consigo falar direito com Christian quando ele lhe visitou na segunda manhã que estava acordada. Carite ficou a seu lado que nem um dois de paus e por mais que adorasse a tia, certas coisas não eram para os ouvidos dela.

Mas a questão era que, mesmo Christian se parecendo com Ekil, não era ele. Zeus sabe que ela não mentiria com relação a isso e Christian era tão... Ruivo! É, poderia parecer estranho, mas nunca havia reparado muito nos cabelos do tio. Já em Christian aquele vermelho intenso ressaltava ainda mais os traços aristocráticos do duque.

Ele parecia ser um arrogante, mas também era um belo espécime de Deus Grego.

Conteve um suspiro, enquanto tirava a flauta do estojo a seu lado. Quando Ekil lhe contara a verdade sobre a morte dos pais, lhe deu aquela flauta. Um instrumento de siringe banhado a ouro aonde na ponta fora entalhada a palavra "Sirene".

O tio havia dito que aquela flauta pertencera a seu pai há muito, muito tempo atrás, mas que das outras vezes Sorento não havia tido nenhum filho para deixar a lembrança.

Levou-a aos lábios e deu o primeiro sopro, aos poucos à melodia suave foi ganhando intensidade, sendo levada pelo vento e atraindo a atenção de mais pessoas que passeavam ali.

Com os olhos fechados, deixou seus sentimentos lhe guiarem e dessem harmonia as notas que eram extraídas pelo sopro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Entrou no parque quase correndo, aquela garota ainda iria lhe deixar com cabelos brancos antes do tempo.

Fora visitá-la pela manhã e qual não foi sua surpresa quando a governanta dissera que ela fora sozinha caminhar no parque.

Em Atenas ela poderia estar acostumada a sair sozinha, mesmo porque, lá praticamente todos se conheciam, mas Londres era bem diferente.

Viu um amontoado de pessoas em baixo de uma árvore e sentiu seu sangue gelar, aproximou-se preocupado, quando notou uma suave melodia vinda dali. Por um momento estancou onde estava. Sentindo a mente turvar.

A melodia fez um eco em seus ouvidos, tornando-se algo mais lento e convidativo. Será que ele era o único a estar se sentindo daquele jeito? –Christian se perguntou.

-Vossa Graça veio ouvir a pequena dama tocar? –um senhor pouco mais velho do que ele indagou, se aproximando.

-Ahn! Sim... Como vai _sir_? -ele indagou fazendo uma breve mesura ao reconhecer o escritor.

-Bem, muito bem; Arthur respondeu antes de voltar os olhos para a jovem. –Uma flor rara, não?

-Sem duvidas; Christian murmurou.

Observou-a com ar impassível, mascarando suas verdadeiras emoções, tão conflitantes. As mãos seguravam a flauta com incrível delicadeza. Os dedos finos hora saltavam, hora tapavam alguma cavidade por onde saia o sopro.

Abaixou os olhos, reparando no vestido azul claro que ela usava, vendo-o cair sobre a manta como se o pequeno anjo estivesse sentado sobre uma nuvem.

Mal notou a melodia chegar ao fim, tão pouco o murmúrio das pessoas. Sentiu-se tragado para o meio de um mar revolto quando ela abriu os olhos justamente em sua direção. Os longos cílios se afastaram com graciosidade e o violeta dos olhos parecia ainda mais intenso.

-Perdoe-me Vossa Graça, mas conhece a dama? –Arthur indagou curioso diante do olhar nada discreto dele sobre a jovem.

-Lady De Siren, chegou a pouco mais de três dias a Londres com a tia, Carite a pianista; ele explicou distraído.

-Ah si; Doyle murmurou pensativo. –Vê-se que é uma jovem muito graciosa; ele falou chamando-lhe a atenção. –Pena que em minha juventude não tenha conhecido alguém como ela;

-Você não é tão velho assim Arthur; Christian brincou.

-Não, mas não tenho idade para competir com rapazes como você e aquele ali; o escritor falou indicando um jovem de longas melenas douradas que se aproximava.

Se não estivesse enganado, aquele era o mesmo que dançara com ela no baile; Christian pensou irritado, sentindo o sangue ferver.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Mas que feliz coincidência? –Rafaelle falou sorrindo ao se aproximar. –Bom dia milady!

-Bom dia, milorde; Ariel respondeu com um sorriso simpático, enquanto guardava a flauta no estojo.

-Estava caminhando no parque quando ouvi a canção e resolvi parar; Rafaelle falou fitando-a serenamente.

-Enquanto minha tia prefere os conservatórios, eu gosto de lugares mais arejados, o som se propaga melhor; ela respondeu.

-Milady toca muito bem; ele elogiou.

-Ariel!

-Uhn? –Rafaelle murmurou.

-Só Ariel, detesto essas formalidades inglesas; ela falou torcendo o nariz e ele não pode evitar de rir com o comentário.

-Milady é uma pessoa única; Rafaelle falou, mas parou vendo-a arquear levemente a sobrancelha. - Ariel;

-Melhor assim; a jovem respondeu retribuindo o sorriso que ele lhe lançou. –Em Atenas não tínhamos tanta formalidade, lá todos se conhecem, já aqui é tudo tão cheio de frescura. É Vossa Graça para isso, Vossa Alteza para aquilo, Eminência para não sei quem. Puff! Eu particularmente acho isso patético;

-A vida seria tão mais fácil se não tivéssemos isso; Rafaelle comentou, com um olhar vago.

Era tão fácil conversar com ela e ser tratado apenas como um homem e não julgado por sua coroa.

-Ahn! Você por acaso, não gostaria de ir comigo a _delicatesen_ ali em frente, tomar um chá? –o italiano indagou hesitante, indicando-lhe o estabelecimento.

-Mas é claro qu-...;

-Não! –a voz de Christian a assustou.

Engoliu em seco a virar-se para trás e constatar que o duque era tão bonito de dia quanto à noite e pior, a luz da manha sobre as longas melenas vermelhas apenas potencializavam aquilo. Isso estava indo longe demais; ela pensou.

-Carite pediu que a levasse de volta para a casa; o duque falou, mantendo seus olhos sobre o outro rapaz, como se o avisasse silenciosamente de que não tentasse nada indecoroso, ou teria sérios problemas. –Alem do mais, não é certo uma dama sair sem uma acompanhante;

-Se o cavalheiro não percebeu, Ariel não esta sozinha; Rafaelle falou com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa.

-E quem é você? –Christian perguntou em tom de desafio.

-Rafaelle Cardelli, e o senhor? –o italiano indagou, ignorando a ameaça velada.

-Dampier. Christian Dampier; o duque falou, enfatizando o sobrenome.

-E então, minha querida, aceita me convite? –Rafaelle perguntou, ignorando-o abertamente quando voltou-se para Ariel, esperando uma resposta da jovem.

-Sim!

-Não! - Christian falou veemente.

Voltou-se para o cavaleiro confusa, não tinha lógica aquela cena de Christian, a menos que ele tivesse um bom motivo para estar assim; ela pensou preocupada.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com minha tia? –Ariel perguntou, enquanto Rafaelle se levantava e lhe estendia a mão cordialmente.

-Não, Carite esta bem; ele respondeu franzindo o cenho quando viu o italiano recolher as coisas que ela deixara e chamar um valete, que veio sabe-se lá de onde para carregá-las.

-Pegou fogo em casa? –Ariel insistiu em saber, mas quase suspirou aliviada quando ele negou com um aceno, até que. –Morreu alguém então?

-Não; Christian falou confuso.

Suspirou exasperada, se ninguém morreu, não pegou fogo na casa e a tia estava bem, definitivamente não entendia mais nada; ela pensou aborrecida.

-Então Carite pode esperar um pouco; ela falou ao voltar-se sorrindo para Rafaelle indicando que aceitara o convite.

-Mas...; Christian pretendia contestar quando ela continuou.

-Quanto a essas frescuras da sociedade, quero dizer... Convenções; Ariel se corrigiu com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente. –Não me importo, em vez dessas pessoas ficarem metendo o nariz aonde não são chamados, deveriam fazer algo de útil. Alem do mais _Rafe_ não é nenhum Jack Estripador, com que eu tenha que me preocupar; ela completou, deixando Christian, Arthur e o próprio Rafaelle assombrados, para não dizer chocados com aquilo.

-Ariel, espere-...;

-Então, até mais Vossa Graça; ela falou aceitando o braço que Rafaelle lhe estendia e acenando para o duque antes de se afastar.

Não sabia ao certo o porquê, mas sentia medo daquilo que começara a sentir por Christian desde a noite do baile, a perspectiva de não voltar a vê-lo fora um tempero a mais, ou como diriam alguns cientistas, aquela era a magia da endorfina e adrenalina. Mas agora, frente a frente, estava assustada. Jamais viera a sentir isso por alguém antes. Ou melhor, ninguém lhe chamara a atenção o suficiente antes.

-Esta tudo bem? –Rafaelle perguntou notando-a silenciosa, enquanto atravessavam o parque.

-Sim; ela respondeu sorrindo, espantando os pensamentos de sua mente.

Rafe era um bom amigo e alguém que em sua presença, poderia ser ela mesma, sem paradigmas, sem convenções e acima de tudo, sem aquelas frescuras que lhe davam nos nervos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Viu-a se afastar e tentou conter a decepção, mas a mesma estampou-se com facilidade em sua face, ao vê-la simplesmente ir com aquele almofadinha lhe deu uma estranha sensação de perda e traição.

-Meu querido, um conselho de amigo; Arthur que a tudo observava falou se aproximando. - Aquela dama é como uma ave do paraíso, esplendida quando pode voar e cantar livremente, mas ao ser cativa... Aos poucos perde o brilho até perecer. Mas como qualquer um, busca apoio naqueles que lhe transmitem segurança;

-Mas...;

-Aquele rapaz nada mais é do que um porto seguro, na hora certa. Se quiser realmente conquistá-la, terá de confiar no tempo; o escritor explicou antes de se despedir.

Assentiu silenciosamente, dos espectadores ele era o único a estar ali. Poderia parecer egoísmo, nem sabia quando aquilo havia começado, na noite do baile, no dia seguinte, ou nos últimos três dias. Mas a queria a seu lado, queria aquela sensação de plenitude e vida que só sentia ao lado dela, mas com aquele garoto por perto ia ser difícil; ele pensou preocupado.

**Continua...**


	5. O Papa

**O ENIGMA DA SIRENE**

**By DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel, Rafaelle, Christian, Carite e Laura são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: O Papa.**

**_Bufou exasperada enquanto virava mais uma carta, a poucas horas atrás recebera um telefonema que lhe deixara com os nervos a flor da pele._**

_**Queria ir a Asgard estrangular aqueles incompetentes. Onde já se viu? Mú fora até lá apenas para resolver o problema das armaduras, mas já começou tendo de lutar contra gigantes e agora mais essa; ela pensou fechando os olhos com força, tentando manter a calma.**_

_**Lembre-se das aulas de taichi e meditação, repetia a si mesma, tentando se convencer. Era obivia que mantras de meditação ano acabariam com sua inquietação, ainda mais ao saber que alguma coisa fizera seu amigo ficar inconsciente.**_

_**-Vamos Laura, você sabe ser racional quando quer; ela resmungou para si mesma. –Ele esta bem, se não estivesse Aaron se arriscaria a ligar, não deixaria que Dohko passe por isso sozinha, se bem que... é possível que ele faça algo do tipo; **_

_**Ouviu o chiado da cafeteira e isso foi o suficiente para desviar seus pensamentos. Levantou-se da cadeira novamente e aproximou-se da pia.**_

_**Sobre as demais laminas jazia aquela que ela havia tombado, representava um senhor de idade, com barba branca e olhos atentos, perscrutadores e sábios.**_

_**Aquela era a lamina do Papa, apenas pelo nome se era capaz de identificar as qualidades evocadas pela carta. O símbolo do Papa queria dizer autoridade, respeito e os mais antigos e divinos conhecidos, passados ao longo das gerações. **_

_**O Papa não deveria ser apenas uma figura religiosa e espiritual, mas sim, um líder, um guia para os seus, mas também, para aumentar as preocupações da jovem, naquele momento a lamina saíra invertida. Diferente de anos atrás quando a tirara e a mesma estivera na posição certa.**_

_**Agora o Papa dizia claramente que todo cuidado era pouco, má fé e equívocos tornavam-se ainda mais perigoso com essa previsão.**_

_**-É bom que Dohko de noticias logo; Laura murmurou para si mesma, enquanto levava a xícara de café puro aos lábios.**_

_**-x-**_

**.:História Dentro da História – Muito em Comum:.**

Os poucos metros que percorreu até chegar ali, já havia sido suficiente para domar seus pensamentos, bem, não exatamente controlá-los, mas bani-los para algum canto escuro em sua mente, que os impedisse de surgir em momentos inoportunos.

Ouviu Rafaelle falar alguma coisa, enquanto empurrava a porta da _delicatesem_ e dava-lhe passagem para seguir primeiro. Muitas cabeças ergueram-se em sua direção e na do jovem de melenas douradas.

Procurou manter-se controlada e não falar nenhuma besteira, sabia que Carite ficaria uma fera se ela saísse arrumando brigas com qualquer um em Londres por pouca coisa.

-Bom dia, meus queridos; uma senhora de certa idade, mas bastante elegante os abordou.

-Bom dia; o casal respondeu.

-Ahn! Vocês são novos aqui, não? –ela indagou em tom especulativo.

-Sim, eu e a senhorita De Siren, gostaríamos de uma mesa; Rafaelle falou, educado, porém bastante taxativo ao cortar as especulações e futuras fofocas da mexeriqueira.

-Claro, venham comigo, por favor... Eu me chamo Rosemertha e estarei aqui para servi-los; a senhora falou com um sorriso cordial, enquanto os guiava para uma mesa próxima a janela.

-É um lugar bastante agradável; Ariel comentou, quando Rafaelle puxou educadamente a cadeira, para que se sentasse. –Obrigada; ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Nós procuramos deixar os clientes à vontade aqui; Rosemerhta falou, polidamente.

-Não tenho duvidas; Rafaelle respondeu com um olhar entrecortado à senhora, que não parecia ter gostado de ser deixada de lado na conversa com o casal.

-Aqui está o cardápio, fiquem a vontade para escolherem e quando o fizerem, basta apenas me chamar; ela falou, entregando a eles um livrinho de capa preta.

-...; o casal assentiu, vendo a senhora afastar-se.

Suspirou pesadamente, acomodando-se melhor na cadeira, de onde estavam podia ver o movimento da rua, as carruagens passando, pessoas conversando. Depois de passar seis anos inteiros numa ilha isolada de Deus e do mundo, era bom ver as pessoas interagindo dessa forma, mesmo que não lhe apetecesse em nada, fazer parte disso; ela pensou.

-Um dobrão por seus pensamentos; Rafaelle falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn? –Ariel murmurou piscando, antes de voltar-se para ele. –Ah! Não é nada de mais; ela balbuciou envergonhada por ter se desligado do mundo e ficado em silêncio.

-Você parecia à milhas de distancia daqui; ele comentou. –Estava na Grécia, ou é impressão a minha?

-Não exatamente, estava me lembrando de algumas coisas do passado, embora tenha nascido em Atenas, os últimos seis anos eu vivi em Hélicos, a ilha é muito agradável, mas isolada do mundo praticamente; Ariel explicou, baixando os olhos para o cardápio.

-Eu também vivo numa ilha; Rafaelle comentou. –Mas ela não é assim tão isolada, alias, fica bem perto da costa de Edimburgo e da capital se pode vê-la;

-Já ouvi falar que a costa escocesa esta cheia de ilhas, algumas não são habitadas, não é?

-Infelizmente os recursos para se construir nas ilhas ainda é bastante precário, a minha... Quero dizer, aonde vivo só conseguiu sobreviver ao período da Idade Média, graças a proximidade com a capital;

-Interessante; ela murmurou.

-Você precisava conhecer La Rochelle, lá existe uma vila, simples em vista das capitais, mas as pessoas são bastante receptivas e existe um companheirismo sem igual ali. Na primavera os campos ficam verdes e floridos, enquanto no inverno, a neve que cai pelas casas parece chantily; ele comentou.

-Deve ser incrível; Ariel comentou pensativa.

-O castelo de La Rochelle fica no alto de uma montanha, de costas para o mar, então no verão, quando o sol se põem, as paredes ficam tão douradas quanto ouro, enquanto as areias ficam brancas e as gaivotas sobrevoam a água como se fossem finos fios pretos no horizonte; o jovem falou dando um baixo suspiro.

-Você deve gostar muito de lá, não é? –ela falou sorrindo.

-É a minha casa; Rafaelle respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso.

-Eu gostava de Hélicos, mas minha casa era em Atenas, gostava da arquitetura dos templos gregos, que sobreviveram a uma infinidade de adversidades e ainda estão lá. Quando éramos pequenos, eu e meus primos escapávamos de casa e íamos até o Teatro da Acrópole, passávamos o dia brincando de atores; a jovem falou, sentindo as lembranças insistirem em voltarem novamente.

-O que você mais gostava de interpretar? –ele indagou curioso, enquanto acenava para a senhora pedindo que apenas trouxesse cafés e biscoitos, por enquanto.

-A lenda de Ártemis, mas nós sempre fazíamos a Guerra de Tróia, Endora e eu éramos Heitor e Aquiles, enquanto obrigávamos Merik a ser a Helena; ela falou rindo, ao lembrar-se de que não era nada fácil fazer o amigo colocar uma peruca de cachos loiros e ficar sentado, enquanto as duas se digladiavam e aproveitavam o melhor da brincadeira.

-Em casa eu era filha único, então as responsabilidades começaram cedo, mas eu gostava de visitar minha avó na Itália, ela sempre tinha alguma coisa nova para contar; Rafaelle comentou, apoiando os braços na mesa e observando-a calmamente.

-Qual a data que você mais gostava? –ela indagou curiosa.

-O inicio da primavera, em La Rochelle, os aldeões e as senhoras se reúnem e fazem um grande festival, tem muita dança, comidas típicas e algumas brincadeiras. Quando a noite chega, eles acendiam uma grande fogueira no campo e ficavam contando histórias do passado, dos nossos ancestrais; ele falou com ar nostálgico. –E você?

-Natal; Ariel respondeu prontamente. –Todo o ano no natal, as musas se reuniam e iam cantar em casa. A mansão tinha um salão enorme, então elas ficavam em um canto, tocando e cantando, enquanto o resto ficava livre para os casais dançarem, as roupas eram brancas e caneladas, tipicamente gregas, todos falavam muito e muito alto, então nunca faltava animação; a jovem falou empolgada. –Papai ia até Viena buscar um pinheiro, para ser enfeitado com laços e fitas. Já que em Atenas as árvores eram diferentes;

-Como assim musas? –Rafaelle indagou curioso.

-As musas; Ariel falou sorrindo. –Mas nove musas gregas, elas cantam normalmente no conservatório, mas fazem algumas apresentações em datas especiais;

-Você não esta se referindo as musas da mitologia, está? –Rafaelle perguntou um pouco confuso.

-Ahn! Bem...; a jovem balbuciou, só agora se recordando de com quem ela estava falando. –São nove mulheres que trabalham em Atenas e nós as chamamos de musas, porque cada uma tem uma habilidade diferente e que coincidentemente se parecem com a das musas da mitologia; ela apressou-se em explicar.

-Deve ser interessante, já li sobre muitas lendas gregas, mas particularmente acho muito bonita e igualmente triste a lenda de Orfeu e Eurídice; Rafaelle comentou.

-É muito triste, e pensar que ele correu tantos riscos para descer aos infernos e pedir a Hades, que permitisse que Eurídice voltasse a Terra, para no fim, no último instante ela olhar para trás, mas sabe... O que acho bonito nessa lenda é que...;

-O amor supera tudo; ele falou como se houvesse lido seus pensamentos.

-É; Ariel falou sorrindo. –Muitos reis e guerreiros poderosos do mundo todo, muitas vezes acham que tal sentimento é para fracos ou covardes, mas é necessário ser muito forte para ir até o fim; ela completou a última parte num sussurro.

Era como a história que Ekil lhe contara um dia, dos deuses que mudaram o destino em favor de um casal jovem e apaixonado, que fora vitima das mais irônicas circunstancias, mas que haviam feito por merecer a proteção dos deuses. Eles eram almas gêmeas e ao longo dos séculos se encontravam buscando pelo momento em que finalmente poderiam ficar eternamente juntos.

-Eu acho que o amor sem duvidas é a força motriz que nos leva a evolução e acima de tudo, tem a capacidade de nos tornar, pessoas melhores; o jovem comentou.

-Eu gostava do natal, porque até mesmo aqueles que não se davam lá muito bem durante o ano, deixavam as diferenças de lado, para simplesmente estar junto; Ariel falou pensativa, com um olhar perdido para a rua. –Como diria tia Tétis, é a capacidade do ser humano de cometer seus pequenos milagres;

Um silêncio reconfortante caiu sobre o casal, não eram necessárias palavras para que eles se fizessem compreender. Era fácil simplesmente sentarem juntos ali, tomando café e verem o tempo passar. Não havia regras, nem nada mais, que os fizesse agir de maneira diferente. Mas o destino às vezes tem formas estranhas de aproximar as pessoas, criar caminhos e tecer seus laços.

**-x-**

**.I.**

Não levou nem ao menos cinco minutos para compreender que alguns assuntos com Laura eram verdadeiros tabus. Era estranho como ela parecia saber tanto sobre si e ele, estava vendado diante dela.

-Sei o que esta pensando, mas ano quero evoluir meu cosmo apenas por desejar ter mais poder; a jovem falou em tom serio.

-Se é capaz de ler meus pensamentos com tanta precisão assim, não precisa aprender telecinese; o ariano falou em tom de provocação.

-Não li seus pensamentos, essa informação esta piscando em cima da sua cabeça numa placa fosforescente; ela replicou com igual ironia.

Serrou os orbes aborrecido, não estava gostando nada nada do rumo daquela conversa, tudo bem, admitia que ficara muito impressionado com o conteúdo daquele livro, mas não podia deixa-se levar apenas por isso.

-Em tempos normais estaríamos tentando cruzar uma barreira impossível Mú, eu sei como essas coisas funcionam; Laura falou dando um pesado suspiro. –Já vi os dois lados das linhas inimigas diversas vezes;

-E mesmo assim insiste em cruzá-la novamente? –ele indagou serio.

-Não tenho escolha; a jovem respondeu.

-Sempre se há uma escolha Laura, se você não a encontrou, talvez não seja a hora ou você não é forte o suficiente para suportá-la; o cavaleiro completou.

-Esta vendo? –ela exasperou, surpreendendo-o com seu rompante. –Até mesmo você admite, não estou preparada, por isso preciso de sua ajuda;

-Não sou um cavaleiro experiente Laura, você precisa de alguém que saiba trabalhar as habilidades que você já tem. Alem do mais eu não faço a mínima idéia de como ensinar telecinese a você... Eu mesmo mal sei como aprendi, alias, sinto como se já houvesse nascido sabendo. Não tenho didática para assumir isso; Mú falou.

-Não quero cartilhas Mú, quero treinar com você, quero a sua supervisão; ela falou veemente. –Sei os riscos que corro e você, esta com medo de se arriscar. Mas confie em mim, você não tem nada a perder ao fazer o que lhe peço;

-Você esta pedindo algo alem do que estou disposto a dar; o cavaleiro falou serio.

-Pelo menos me de a chance de provar que aquilo pelo que estou lutando não é uma causa perdida; a jovem falou, unindo fortemente as mãos sobre o colo. –Pessoas demais dependem disso;

-Não existem outros? –Mú indagou, inquieto.

-...; negou com um aceno, enquanto deixava os orbes recaírem instintivamente sobre o livro. –Ninguém mais, só eu...;

Ponderou por alguns minutos, tudo que ela dissera tinha lógica, era estranho saber sobre tantas guerras que aconteceram ao longo dos anos, que definiram muito o rumo do mundo. Mas o que Laura lhe falara era muito serio, envolvia o que ela chamava de destino e tantos outros fatores, que no momento alguns eram confusos de mais para si.

-Posso lhe ensinar; ela falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Como?

-Façamos uma troca, enquanto você me ensina telecinese eu lhe mostro como é minha vida; a jovem falou. –Você aprende rápido e conseguira acompanhar o ritmo de informações que tenho a lhe passar;

-Mas...;

-Mesmo com todos os treinamentos que fiz, sei que não sou forte o suficiente para proteger esse legado por muito mais tempo, por isso preciso de sua ajuda; Laura falou em tom serio.

-Não entendo, porque eu? –ele perguntou confuso. –A tantos cavaleiros no santuário, convenhamos, isso não tem lógica;

-Você se subestima demais, Mú; a jovem falou de maneira enigmática.

-Uhn?

-Não vou lhe prender aqui contra sua vontade e tão pouco vou implorar que me ajude se não esta disposto; ela falou empinando o queixo de maneira atrevida. –Você tem uma escolha a fazer, voltar a Jamiel e continuar a viver, afogando-se em magoas e naquilo que poderia ter sido, ou me dar dois anos de sua vida e permitir que eu lhe mostre que o mundo pode ser bem menos selvagem do que você imagina; ela falou com um brilho intenso nos orbes.

-Bem...;

Era tentador, mas precisava pensar, não podia tomar uma decisão daquela magnitude do nada.

-Olhe; Laura falou entregando-lhe três cartas, das quais uma ele reconheceu imediatamente.

-O Mago!

-Sabe o que significa?

-...; ele negou com um aceno.

-Essa lamina representa as escolhas que devem ser feitas; Laura falou fitando-o seriamente.

-E essa? –ele indagou apontando a segunda.

-A Papisa... Significa que uma mulher vai entrar em sua vida; ela respondeu com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios. –E essa é um presente meu pra você, apenas o primeiro de muitos;

-A Imperatriz; ele sussurrou ao ver o nome no pé da carta.

-Não, uma nova vida; Laura falou fitando-o diretamente. –Que vai começar quando você fizer sua escolha; ela sentenciou.

-x-

**.:História Dentro da História – A Deusa Enfurecida:.**

Bufou enquanto Jorge lhe ajudava a vestir o casaco, aquela garota ainda iria lhe deixar maluco; ele pensou aborrecido, não eram nem mesmo nove horas da manhã e ele já estava em pé, tudo bem que estava acostumado a acordar mais cedo ainda. Entretanto, era o motivo que lhe deixava com o sangue fervendo.

-Senhor, tem certeza que quer sair para cavalgar tão cedo? –o pajem indagou, curioso pela forma como o patrão vinha agindo na última semana.

Conhecia Christian desde que ele era apenas um garotinho, trabalhava para a família Dampier à anos e poderia jurar que aquele aborrecimento todo dele, tinha a ver com um par de saias, mas de quem? –ele se indagou.

-Sim Jorge e antes que eu me esqueça, prepare aquele conjunto verde para hoje à noite, pretendo ir ao sarau na casa de Lady Green Ville e pretendo usá-lo; o duque falou, dando uma rápida olhada no espelho, conferindo se as vestes de montaria estavam de acordo para sair.

-Como quiser meu lorde, devo mandar flores à dama, em honra ao convite? –Jorge indagou casualmente.

-Não, não... Caroline tem alergia a flores; Christian respondeu torcendo o nariz. Onde já se viu isso? –ele pensou rolando os olhos. –Estarei de volta as onze;

-...; o pajem assentiu.

Agradecendo pela ajuda, Christian despediu-se e deixou a casa pelos fundos, onde poderia encontrar o cocheiro e pegar o cavalo que havia pedido que Jorge mandasse selar. Quando a temporada terminasse iria para Gales passar um tempo na antiga casa dos pais e quem sabe, aproveitaria esse tempo para cuidar dos cavalos.

As propriedades da família cresciam cada dia mais com seus investimentos e Gales agora se tornava um dos melhores lugares para a criação de haras, pelo que andara ouvindo um de seus vizinhos adquirira alguns garanhões árabes para criar uma nova raça com os galeões.

Cumprimentou o cocheiro e sem precisar de ajuda montou e disparou para o Hyde Park onde encontraria com Rochester. Certamente o amigo saberia lhe ajudar a resolver o problema que vinha lhe atormentado desde o dia anterior.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Olhou para todos os lados, para ver se não havia ninguém por perto, dessa vez decidira que iria evitar as pessoas e procurar um lugar ainda mais calmo para tocar, sem chamar a atenção.

Tanto que nem havia trazido o estojo da flauta e a mantinha enrolada em um fino lenço nas mãos, enquanto caminhava pela grama do parque. O dia anterior fora bastante agradável, Rafaelle era uma boa companhia e tal qual ela mesma, era insaciável quando o assunto eram conhecimentos gerais.

Ele sempre queria saber mais um pouco sobre tudo, haviam discutido história antiga, mitologia e uma infinidade de coisas que para qualquer outra pessoa seria banal ou perda de tempo.

O jovem lhe convidara para ir a um sarau aquela noite, mas não lhe dera certeza, queria sossego em Londres, não chamar a atenção, alem do mais, precisava ir a biblioteca britânica, seus interesses em Londres eram bem maiores do que ir a saraus ou bailes da rainha, precisava encontrar uma coisa que procurava desde Atenas e se encontrasse, logo deixaria a cidade.

Mais alguns passos e viu-se sair numa pista de caminhadas, olhou novamente para ver se não vinha ninguém e resolveu atravessar quando concluiu que não. Entretanto o lenço da flauta ficou preso em um galho de árvore.

-Droga; Ariel resmungou, puxando-o com força, mas isso só fez o instrumento cair no chão e o lenço rasgar. –Era só o que faltava; ela falou, deixando o lenço de lado para pegar a flauta, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver no chão de terra, algumas pedrinhas pularem do solo.

Franziu o cenho e concentrou-se para ouvir o barulho, mas quando o fez notou que era o equivalente a cavalos correndo, pegou a flauta e levantou-se, mas já era tarde, dois garanhões negros vinham em sua direção. Sentiu o corpo congelar e simplesmente não conseguiu se mover.

Ouviu o barulho dos animais relinchando, quando os dois cavaleiros puxaram as rédeas com força e jogaram os animais para os canteiros.

-Ficou louca; um deles berrou.

Piscou confusa, apoiando-se numa árvore, ainda sentindo a mente dar voltas, fora apenas um segundo, mas tudo ficara branco em sua mente que não soube o que fazer. Normalmente seus reflexos eram incrivelmente rápidos, mas...; ela ponderou, sentindo o sangue começar a ferver.

-_**Isso é amador, até mesmo para você;**_ ela pensou inflamando seu cosmo.

-_**Essa história ainda não chegou ao fim, criança! **_–uma voz respondeu.

Nuvens negras cobriram o Hyde Park e quando Christian puxou as rédeas do animal e saiu do canteiro batendo as mãos nas roupas, foi que notou os orbes violeta da jovem tornarem-se rosados. Sentia seu cosmo elevando-se e as nuvens tornarem-se ainda mais escuras.

Não era possível que ela estivesse fazendo aquilo, era? –ele pensou, se bem que, naquela noite em que estivera com ela, enquanto Ariel chorava, caíra um temporal sobre Londres, que misteriosamente se acalmara depois que ela havia dormido. Coincidência? Talvez não?

-Não tenho medo de você, quer vir, pois venha; a marina falou apagando seu cosmo, fazendo com que as nuvens se dissipassem rapidamente.

-Deus, o que foi isso? –Rochester resmungou, tentando levantar-se, mas suas roupas haviam ficado presas em uma touceira nos canteiros e ele não conseguia sair. Seu cavalo mascava as plantinhas distraidamente, ignorando completamente o desespero do dono.

-Ariel; Christian falou aproximando-se dela e hesitante, tocou-lhe o braço.

A jovem virou-se bruscamente em sua direção, com os orbes cintilando de maneira perigosa. Recuou por puro instinto, mesmo que tentasse negar que aquilo lhe assustara.

-Ariel; ele repetiu, esperando-a reconhecê-lo.

-Christian; ela murmurou piscando e abrandando o olhar.

-Você está bem? Por pouco não lhe atropelamos; o duque falou preocupado.

-Eu só...; Ariel balbuciou e ainda atordoada com o que acontecera, indicou o lenço que estava preso nas touceiras, mas assustou-se ao vê-lo no chão, sem o rasgo que tinha certeza que havia feito nele, ao tentar desenroscá-lo.

-Alguém pode me ajudar? –Rochester indagou, ouvindo o relinchar relaxado de seu animal, que ainda o ignorava.

-Só um minuto; Christian falou, segurou a jovem delicadamente pelo braço e afastou-a da pista de caminhada. –Espere aqui; ele pediu antes de ir ajudar o amigo a sair do enrosco em que se encontrava.

-Aff! Que idéia foi essa? –Rochester resmungou, enquanto Christian o ajudava a ficar em pé.

-Foi apenas um acidente, nada mais; o jovem respondeu, tentando desviar o assunto. Rochester era um homem comum, não era capaz de sentir as variações de cosmo no ambiente, por isso não havia notado o que ele acabara de presenciar.

Havia alguma coisa nisso tudo que não sabia. Ariel era filha de Sorento, até ai compreendia todos os fatores que implicavam nesse fato, principalmente o que ela já havia lhe contado sobre a morte dos pais. Entretanto, agora ficara claro que havia um motivo para nunca ter sabido da existência dela.

Era a única forma que Ekil e os demais encontraram de protegê-la de Afrodite, mas agora a Deusa sabia onde ela estava e já começara a agir. Jamais entenderia o nível de leviandade de Afrodite para lançar maldições e desgraças sob a vida das pessoas e achar que um dia não seria punida.

Respirou fundo, enquanto afastava-se do amigo e ia até a jovem, que segurava fortemente o lenço entre as mãos, embora seu olhar fosse vago.

-Ariel; ele chamou num sussurro.

-Ela não vai vencer de novo... Não dessa vez; ela sussurrou mais para si mesma do que para ele.

-Como? –o cavaleiro indagou confuso.

-Christian, como se mata um Deus? –Ariel perguntou voltando-se para ele de repente, fazendo-o se sobressaltar.

-Onde quer chegar com isso? –ele perguntou chocado.

-Eu preciso saber, como se faz isso? –ela indagou impaciente.

-Não sei, eu... Aqui não é o lugar pra se falar sobre isso; Christian falou lançando um olhar de soslaio a Rochester que acompanhava a discussão, confuso.

-Então vou perguntar a tia Carite, ela deve saber; a jovem falou dando-lhe as costas e ameaçando se afastar quando a mão dele fechou-se em seu braço, impedindo-a de ir.

-Vou acompanhá-la até em casa;

-Mas...;

-Nada de mais; Christian completou em tom serio, sabia que se a deixasse sozinha agora ela seria capaz de fazer uma besteira. –Rochester, pode levar Apolo pra casa para mim, diga a Jorge que vou me atrasar, por favor; ele completou.

-Como quiser, Vossa Graça; Rochester falou um pouco aborrecido por não saber o que Christian pretendia, mas puxou os dois cavalos, para fora do parque consigo.

-Christian não precisa, eu-...;

-Xiiiiiii; o duque sussurrou, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, vendo a face da jovem corar graciosamente. –Você esta nervosa, alem do mais, quero lhe acompanhar; ele completou veemente.

-Tudo bem; ela murmurou dando-se por vencida.

-Vamos; ele falou estendendo-lhe o braço.

**Continua...**


	6. O Enamorado

**O ENIGMA DA SIRENE**

**By DAMA 9**

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Ariel, Rafaelle, Christian, Carite e Laura são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

* * *

**n/a: Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos.**

* * *

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: O Enamorado.**

_**Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios quando virou a sexta carta, voltou-se para a jovem de melenas vermelhas que ocupava a cadeira a sua frente e os orbes rosados cintilaram de maneira travessa.**_

_**-Não me olhe com essa cara; Jéssica falou cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, enquanto recostava-se melhor na cadeira.**_

_**-Bastante conveniente; Laura brincou, lançando um rápido olhar por sobre o ombro da jovem, onde podia ver o corredor que levava a sala principal.**_

_**Mesmo que não pudessem vê-lo, ambas sabiam que não estavam sozinhas ali. **_

_**-Só estou aqui porque você parecia a ponto de matar alguém quando liguei; a jovem respondeu, levando a xícara de café aos lábios. –Pensei que Mú estivesse com você e não em Asgard;**_

_**-Ele foi... Não podia impedi-lo; Laura falou baixando os olhos para a lamina que tinha em mãos, enquanto batia a pontinha dela sob a mesa. –Não posso protegê-lo do mundo; ela balbuciou.**_

_**-Não, não pode... Mas isso não muda o fato de você se preocupar com ele; Jéssica falou seria. –Isso não é ruim, enquanto você não ficar sofrendo antecipadamente;**_

_**-...; a jovem assentiu. –Sabe o que significa? –ela indagou virando a lamina para a amazona, onde ela podia ver a imagem de um casal com expressão apaixonada.**_

_**-O Enamorado; Jéssica falou. –Faz tempo que não vejo essa lamina, é curioso isso, porque me faz lembrar de algo; ela falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.**_

_**-O que? –Laura perguntou, deixando a carta de lado e pegando sua xícara de café.**_

_**-Você e Mú, sempre foram amigos... Alias, amigos acima de tudo, mas algumas pessoas ainda insistem em vê-los como um casal; Jéssica falou.**_

_**-Sempre foi assim; a jovem falou pensativa. –Desde o começo era para ser dessa forma;**_

_**-Por quê? Poderia muito bem ter sido diferente; Jéssica rebateu, num tom levemente irônico. –Todos nós sabemos que nenhum de vocês dois acredita em destino, muito menos em seus desígnios;**_

_**-Não é destino, é apenas... Algo que tem que acontecer; Laura respondeu. –Como diria o Abas, **__**o que está escrito, está escrito**__**;**_

_**-...; Jéssica assentiu.**_

_**-Mas os Amantes, ou Dois Caminhos, como podemos chamar essa lamina, nem sempre quer dizer romances ou paixões avassaladoras; a jovem ressaltou. -Ela também significa conflitos íntimos gerados pela natureza dupla do homem, representa a eterna luta entre a razão e a paixão, seja ela entre um homem e uma mulher, ou entre uma pessoa e seus objetivos. Enfim, também é a lamina que representa a lealdade, o espírito guerreiro e a fertilidade; Jéssica ressaltou.**_

_**-E ela não precisa estar invertida para representar o prenuncio de um novo começo, cheio de novas experiências; Laura completou.**_

_**-É uma lamina interessante, embora a minha predileta seja A Lua; ela falou sorrindo.**_

_**-Acho que todos têm uma carta pessoal; a jovem comentou. –Até mesmo seu amigo que resolveu se esconder entre as sombras; ela completou com um sorriso matreiro, vendo a amazona imediatamente virar-se para trás e viu das sombras a imagem de um homem tomar formas.**_

_**-Aidan; Jéssica falou pausadamente, vendo o vampiro se aproximar com um sorriso despreocupado.**_

_**-Boa noite; ele falou cumprimentando-as.**_

_**-Boa noite; Laura respondeu, acenando para ele ocupar a cadeira ao lado da jovem de melenas vermelhas.**_

_**-Já teve noticias de seu amigo? –Aidan indagou para Laura.**_

_**-Ele esta bem agora; Laura respondeu com um fraco sorriso.**_

_**-Se quiser, posso ir até lá e dar uma checada nas coisas; ele sugeriu casualmente.**_

_**-Não; as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.**_

_**-Uhn? –ele murmurou arqueando a sobrancelha.**_

_**-Não é necessário; Laura adiantou-se, sabendo muito bem quais os motivos para a jovem a sua frente não querer que o vampiro fosse a Asgard. –Alem do mais, Dohko e Aaron já estão de sobreaviso. Se algo aconteceu eu mesma vou até lá;**_

_**-Mesmo assim...;**_

_**-Está tubo bem Aidan; Jéssica falou tentando tranqüilizá-lo, as coisas em Asgard estavam agitadas demais para aparecerem sem um motivo aparente. -Aaron esta com Aldebaran, Kanon e Milo lá, se algo acontecer pelo menos um deles irá entrar em contato com o santuário e nós saberemos; ela respondeu calmamente.**_

_**-Kanon? –ele falou com os orbes serrados.**_

_**-Ahn! Veja bem...; Laura balbuciou, vendo o olhar entrecortado que o casal trocava. Nunca vira um vampiro com ciúmes, mas não podia negar que era uma experiência bastante interessante.**_

_**-Aidan; Jéssica falou em tom de aviso. Não iria ficar discutindo com ele sobre isso de novo. Porque ele simplesmente não podia entender que ela e Kanon seguiam caminhos diferentes agora? Mas não, tinha que ficar desenterrando defunto!**_

_**-Tudo bem! Não vou falar nada; o vampiro resmungou desviando o olhar e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo de maneira irritadiça. –Mas não espere que eu acredite nessa conversa de que você passou uma noite intera com ele, **__**só**__** conversando; ele completou entre dentes.**_

_**Segundos depois ouviram um baque seco vindo da entrada, Laura levantou-se rapidamente, pedindo licença para ir averiguar, mas não levou nem cinco minutos para voltar com uma expressão seria.**_

_**-Não era nada, acho que o vento bateu alguma janela; ela falou.**_

_**-Laura; Jéssica começou.**_

_**-É melhor não tentar explicar; a jovem falou dando um pesado suspiro. –Uma hora ou outra ela vai ter de aprender a lidar com os próprios sentimentos; **_

_**-Viu o que você fez? –a jovem de melenas vermelhas exasperou ao voltar-se furiosa para o vampiro.**_

_**-Hei! Eu, não-...; Aidan parou engolindo em seco diante daquele olhar que ele bem conhecia o significado.**_

_**-Laura, se precisar de algo estarei em Paris, não deixe de me contatar quando tiver noticias; a amazona falou levantando-se.**_

_**-Jéssica; Aidan falou seguindo-a, mas deteve-se ao ouvir a voz de Laura.**_

_**-Aidan!**_

_**-Sim; ele falou voltando-se para ela com um olhar de pesar.**_

_**-Tome, talvez você precise disso; Laura completou lançando-lhe a carta que acabara de tombar. –E tente ser menos exagerado nos próximos surtos, Jéssica sempre detestou muito barulho para pouca coisa; ela completou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.**_

_**-Mas...;**_

_**-Celina vai ficar bem, agora vá atrás dela. Já é noite e as ruas não são muito seguras para se andar sozinha; ela completou acenando levemente, de forma a dispensá-lo.**_

_**Sem esperar mais o vampiro saiu, indo atrás da jovem que certamente, passaria um bom tempo o gelando pelo que acontecera, se não fizesse algo pior, como ignorá-lo completamente. **_

_**Observou os dois partirem e logo a porta da frente fechou-se, suspirou, apoiando o braço sobre a mesa e a cabeça de lado sob a mão. Ah! Esses dois... Só ela não percebia o que o vampiro realmente sentia, Jéssica vivia dizendo que eles eram apenas amigos e que ela não passava de uma cópia barata de Kara Van Helsing, por isso Aidan estava sempre por perto, mas não precisava ser um gênio para saber que as coisas eram bem diferentes.**_

_**Que doce ironia! E pensar que aquela carta também tivera uma grande importância em sua vida, alias, na sua e na de tantas outras pessoas, sem que eles nem ao menos notassem isso.**_

**-x-**

**.I.**

Os orbes verdes tinham um brilho incomum quando vistos de perto, embora se, se permitisse mergulhar naquelas íris intensas pudesse notar a chama que ardia em seu interior, a chama de um potencial que até mesmo ele desconhecia.

Mú era o único cavaleiro capaz de lhe dar aquilo que precisava, não apenas pela telecinese, mas... Seus caminhos deviam se cruzar e não deixaria que as coisas ocorressem de outra forma.

-Só dois anos; ela repetiu, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Eu aceito; o cavaleiro falou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Como? –Laura indagou, pensando se ouvira realmente certo.

-Eu disse que aceito! Dois anos, nem mais, nem menos; o ariano completou fitando-a com um olhar intenso.

-Feito; a jovem falou estendendo-lhe a mão.

Pensou que ele fosse hesitar, sentiu isso por alguns segundos, talvez fosse uma premonição de que ele ainda estivesse inseguro quanto a sua própria capacidade, mas conteve um breve estremecimento quando sentiu a mão quente do cavaleiro fechar-se sobre a sua. Forte, confiante e poderosa.

-Feito; ele repetiu.

-Se importa de começarmos a treinar apenas no começo da semana? –Laura perguntou enquanto afastava-se de maneira cautelosa, alguma coisa mudara naqueles poucos segundos em que ele mergulhara em seus próprios pensamentos, queria poder entrar em sua mente e descobrir, mas não tinha poder para tanto ainda.

-Meu tempo é seu pelos próximos 730 dias, a forma como vai gastá-los só depende de você; Mú falou eloqüente.

-Certo; Laura respondeu com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Espero que não se importe, mas tomei algumas liberdades quanto a sua estadia aqui em Londres; ela falou seguindo em direção a escadaria de cedro.

-Como? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Pensei que você não fosse querer retornar por um tempo a Jamiel e já que estaremos treinando em breve...; Laura falou deixando a questão pairar no ar.

Começou a subir as escadas e acenou para que ele a seguisse. Sem outra alternativa o cavaleiro foi, não parecendo muito contente com as frases interrompidas e as incógnitas lançadas pela jovem.

-Um amigo tem uma casa longe de Jamiel, do Santuário e de Londres, ele disse que podemos usar o lugar para o treinamento; Laura falou virando em um corredor e abrindo uma porta de madeira antiga e entalhada.

Afastou-se para lhe dar passagem e disfarçou um sorriso ao vê-lo hesitar ao entrar. Ele era forte, decidido, porém ainda tinha medo de enfrentar o que o desconhecido poderia lhe oferecer, mas em breve isso iria mudar. Ah! Se iria...

Observou o quarto com atenção, às paredes eram pintadas de um verde bem claro, o teto branco refletia os últimos raios dourados de sol que já desapareciam com a chegada da noite.

Em um canto viu uma cama de casal grande o suficiente para ser ocupado até por mais de duas pessoas, uma colcha de cetim negro moldava-se ao colchão com extrema suavidade.

Os moveis eram de mogno escuro, na outra extremidade do cômodo estava uma cômoda e a seu lado uma pequena estante com livros. De onde estava pode notar uma porta em frente à cama, possivelmente de algum armário.

Entretanto não pode negar a forma como tudo ali parecia convidativo, caloroso e aconchegante. Estranho como poderia sentir isso num lugar totalmente desconhecido.

-Espero que goste, não vamos passar muito tempo aqui, mas quero que fique a vontade nesse meio tempo; Laura falou passando por ele e abrindo a porta que ele vira fechada.

Aproximou-se com cautela e surpreendeu-se ao ver o armário com varia peças de roupa masculina, todas ainda com etiquetas e bem organizadas. Franziu o cenho e voltou-se para ela com um olhar confuso, as peças seguiam em tons escuros em sua maioria. Azul, verde, bordô e preto, porém só umas duas ou três peças brancas, em sua maioria camisas.

-Digamos que minha intuição sussurrou que você não gosta de bege, nem de branco; Laura falou com um sorriso travesso.

-O que significa nisso? –ele perguntou em tom serio.

-Roupas, sabe... Aquelas peças que a gente usa no corpo para não ter de andar nu por ai; ela falou em tom de provocação, ouvindo-o bufar.

-Eu sei o que são roupas, o que eu quero dizer é-...;

_-Be cold honey_; a jovem falou erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz. –Considere isso apenas como um presente;

-Não posso aceitar; Mú falou afastando-se e fechando a porta em seguida.

-Mú, deixe de ser orgulhoso; ela exasperou.

-Eu aceitei treiná-la por dois anos, mas não vamos fazer isso se você não colaborar; o ariano exasperou aproximando-se da janela de forma que colocasse uma grande distancia entre eles.

-Olha, não tem problema se você realmente gostar de bege, só achei que bege é um pouco insosso pra você que fica tão bem com cores mais intensas; Laura falou casualmente.

-Você não entende; ele falou balançando a cabeça para os lados, com ar de desalento.

-Sei que você ainda não pode confiar em mim; Laura falou aproximando-se e apoiando a mão sobre o ombro dele. –Mas me permita ser sua amiga, pelo menos por esses dois anos;

-As coisas não são assim tão fáceis, nem acontecem num estalar de dedos; o ariano falou, vendo as luzes acenderem-se na rua e os carros aos poucos deixarem de trafegar.

-Podemos tudo aquilo que queremos Mú; Laura falou. –Basta apenas se permitir a isso... Sei que tem medo daquilo que desconhece, você não é o único; a jovem falou sentindo-o ficar tenso. –Eu já enfrentei isso tantas vezes, que hoje não sinto tanto e simplesmente deixo acontecer, mas cada um tem seu tempo, não quero pressioná-lo, mas se tem algo que queira me dizer, esse é um bom momento; ela completou, afastando-se e indo sentar-se na beira da cama.

-Eu gostaria de ter certeza de que ao termino de dois anos, vou ser capaz de ensiná-la o que precisa. Que posso realmente fazer isso, mas não sei; ele sussurrou, apoiando a cabeça no vidro. –Mestre Shion poderia fazer isso sem problemas, mas não sou ele;

-Não, você é você; Laura falou sentindo uma onda de melancolia a envolver, como se estivesse totalmente conectada as emoções dele. –E ele não esta mais aqui entre nós;

-Você já viu muitas coisas do mundo, então me responde, o que separa os bons dos maus e porque alguém como mestre Shion teve de morrer, enquanto um bastardo filho da mãe como o Ares ainda esta vivo? –Mú exasperou, voltando-se para ela com os olhos vermelhos e úmidos.

-Eu também não sei; ela sussurrou. –Pessoas boas existem para que outras pessoas boas não percam a fé;

-E pessoas ruins? –ele indagou.

-Apenas não acharam a própria luz ainda; Laura respondeu, vendo o olhar confuso dele. –A escuridão é apenas a ausência de luz. Não existem trevas apenas porque alguém disse que assim deveria ser. Elas existem porque a luz ainda não pode chegar até lá, mas quando puder, certamente será algo iluminado;

-Queria ser tão positivo assim; Mú falou com um fraco sorriso, apoiando-se na parede de lado, enquanto os orbes perdiam-se lá fora.

-Não é questão de ser positivo e sim, de encarar o que vier e de onde vier com força, agarrar as oportunidades com as duas mãos e manter os pés no chão quando for preciso; a jovem falou. –Existem coisas que podemos mudar e existem coisas que devemos deixar acontecer;

-Não acredito em destino; ele falou em tom frio.

-Isso não é destino; Laura respondeu.

-Não? –ele indagou confuso.

-...; a jovem negou com um aceno. –As coisas que devem acontecer, são partes de uma infinidade de escolhas feitas por pessoas que mesmo inconscientemente, escolhem um determinado rumo, que pode levar muito tempo para ser compreendido. As coisas têm de acontecer por serem resultado disso, mas não quer dizer que seja algo pré-determinado, isso pode mudar ao longo do caminho ou não;

-Pensei que a maioria das pessoas atribuísse isso ao destino; o cavaleiro comentou.

-Não, mesmo porque, você pode mudar o seu destino, mas não pode mudar sempre o destino dos outros, porque cada um têm de viver a sua parte, o seu momento e construir seu próprio caminho; a jovem falou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-O que faz de nós mortais? O destino ou a coincidência? –o ariano indagou.

-A necessidade; ela rebateu com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. –Se fossemos deuses, seriamos acomodados, tendo uma imortalidade inteira pela frente de nada pra fazer. Mas como mortais temos a chance de evoluir constantemente e de sempre ter o poder em nossas mãos de escolher nossos caminhos;

-Tem razão; ele murmurou, dando-se por vencido.

-Ares foi um idiota; Laura falou em tom serio. –Mas o destino dele estava selado bem antes das coisas acontecerem;

-Mas você disse que não acreditava em destino; Mú rebateu.

-Eu disse que ele possui suas falhas e nunca disse que não acreditava, apenas que ele poderia ser facilmente mudado; a jovem o corrigiu sagazmente.

-Você é tão contraditória; ele falou afastando-se da janela e indo sentar-se ao lado dela.

-Mal do signo; Laura respondeu sorrindo. –Não é fácil ser canceriana, acredite... Sou o signo mais complexo do zodíaco e não acho isso nada legal;

-Espero somente que você não seja como um canceriano que eu conheço, que na maioria das vezes da vontade de esganar quando ele abre a boca; Mú respondeu, passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos.

-Existem cancerianos e cancerianos; ela falou pausadamente.

-Qual a diferença?

-Bem, digamos que nesse caso a história seja longa; Laura desconversou. –Mas é melhor descansar um pouco, imagino que você não tenha comido nada, ainda?

-...; ele negou com um aceno.

-Porque não aproveita pra tomar um banho, vou arrumar alguma coisa pra comermos e conversamos mais depois; a jovem falou se levantando, mas mal deu um passo sentiu a mão dele fechar-se de maneira suave sobre seu braço.

-Laura;

-Uhn! –ela murmurou virando-se para trás, surpreendeu-se ao ver o olhar controlado e calmo novamente do cavaleiro, bem diferente de segundos atrás.

-Desculpe, eu não...; ele falou dando um pesado suspiro. –Não costumo perder o controle daquele jeito e-...;

-Você vem passando por muita pressão nos últimos dias também; a jovem falou interrompendo-o. - E não há problemas em se expressar o que sente... Ninguém pode viver alheio aos sentimentos Mú, nem mesmo blocos de gelo;

-Mesmo assim, eu-...; o cavaleiro parou arregalando os olhos surpresos no momento que sentiu os braços delicados da jovem lhe envolverem em um abraço carinhoso.

-Às vezes a gente só precisa de um abraço amigo e desabafar; Laura sussurrou, sentindo os últimos resquícios de resistência e tensão se esvaírem. –Ninguém pode carregar o peso do mundo nas costas Mú; ela sussurrou, afagando-lhe os cabelos carinhosamente, enquanto sentia-o retribuir o abraço de maneiras desconcertada. –Somos apenas seres humanos, temos nossa força, que se multiplica ao ser compartilhada, mas mesmo que fossemos deuses, não poderíamos abraçar o mundo, temos que nos contentar em fazer o que é possível com o que temos;

-...; ele assentiu silenciosamente.

Tudo parecia tão certo, algo que há muito tempo estivesse ali, esperando para acontecer. Muitas coisas ainda aconteceriam em sua vida, às mudanças estavam apenas começando.

**.: Historia Dentro da História – O Plano :.**

-Christian, pare com isso; Ariel exasperou, enquanto era literalmente arrastada pelo duque, até um coche de aluguel.

-Não vou deixar você sair sozinha por ai nesse estado; ele respondeu, abrindo a porta e ajudando-a a subir, mesmo a contra gosto.

-Você esta fazendo alarde por nada; ela resmungou sentando-se o mais afastado possível dele.

-Por nada? E você espera que eu finja que não vi o que aconteceu no parque também? –o duque indagou sarcástico, mas parou vendo-a empalidecer. –O que esta acontecendo Ariel? –ele perguntou em tom conciliador.

-É melhor você não saber, Christian; a jovem sussurrou, voltando-se para a janela. –Enquanto você não se envolver nisso, ela não poderá feri-lo;

-De quem esta falando? –ele indagou aproximando-se de forma que ela não teve mais como recuar, embora tenha encolhido-se um pouco ao sentir a coxa dele roçando levemente a sua.

-Você conhece a história de meus pais; Ariel falou, segurando fortemente a flauta entre as mãos. –Sabe o que Afrodite fez para separá-los;

-...; ele assentiu.

-Todas as outras vezes eles nunca chegaram a ficar juntos. Dessa vez, os planos de Afrodite tiveram falhas e meus pais chegaram a se casar e eu nasci; Ariel respondeu com os orbes rasos de lágrimas. –Ela conseguiu tirá-los de mim e não vai desistir dessa insanidade, prova disso foi o que você viu no parque;

-Mas você não fez nada, tão pouco seus pais; Christian exasperou.

-Diga isso aquela idiota, se conseguir; ela falou com um fraco sorriso. –Não vou deixar que mais ninguém se machuque por causa das sandices dela, Christian. Nem que para isso eu mesma tenha que acabar com Afrodite;

-Isso é muito perigoso Ariel; ele falou preocupado, vendo o tom convicto e solene com que ela proferiu tais palavras.

-Estou disposta a jogar contra o destino e vencer; Ariel falou voltando-se para ele com um brilho intenso nos orbes violeta. –Tio Ekil disse uma vez que Hades, Harmonia e Apolo conseguiram mudar o destino de meus pais encontrando uma brecha nos desígnios de Caos. Dessa vez eu não quero brechas, quero reescrever a história; ela afirmou.

-Mesmo assim, existem limitações; ele falou preocupado.

-Não estou pedindo que se envolva nisso, alias, será melhor você não se envolver nisso; ela ressaltou.

-Acha mesmo que vou me fingir de cego para o perigo que esta correndo? –o jovem exasperou.

-Essa é minha vida Christian e minha prerrogativa; Ariel falou em tom de desafio.

-Você esta nervosa, é melhor se acalmar antes que acabe cometendo algo que se arrependa depois; ele falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Jamais tivera de lidar com alguém de gênio tão difícil quanto aquela garota. Somente ela tinha o poder de lhe tirar do serio; ele se perguntou, enquanto a carruagem parava em frente à casa da jovem. Abriu a porta e desceu primeiro para ajudá-la

-Obrigada por me trazer; ela falou polidamente, saltando da carruagem, ignorando a mão que ele havia lhe estendido.

-Não por isso, alem do mais pretendo acompanhá-la até lá dentro; ele falou fechando a porta do coche e gentilmente enlaçando o braço dela no seu, fazendo-a seguir consigo.

-Por quê? –ela indagou confusa.

-Tenho algumas coisas para falar com Carite; ele falou, embora essa não fosse a completa verdade, queria se certificar de que ela ficaria em casa mesmo depois que saísse e só conseguiria isso, fazendo-a entrar consigo e deixando Carite a parte dos perigos que ela queria se meter; ele pensou.

-Que seja; a jovem murmurou, dando de ombros.

**-x-**

**.II.**

Distraidamente despejou a água quente sobre o pó de café. Ouviu o barulho de água correndo e soube imediatamente que ele estava no banho. Há muito tempo não estava habituada a ter mais alguém em sua casa, ainda mais um homem; ela pensou franzindo o cenho.

Sabia dos motivos que o levara a ficar tão incomodado com as roupas, mas tomara aquela liberdade com uma pontada de desejo egoísta. Sabia que se ele tivesse oportunidade de pensar ou de retornar a Jamiel para buscar mais de suas coisas, alem do que levava ao deixar o santuário, Mú poderia não voltar e não queria correr esse risco.

Conseguira dois anos para aprender, talvez conseguisse fazer o que precisava nesse meio tempo, se não, teria que se virar com o que tinha; ela pensou passando a mão livre pelos cabelos azuis.

Escolher um lugar para treinar longe dos olhos do santuário também não fora fácil, mas graças a Axel agora tinham não apenas um, mas três possibilidades que poderiam ser exploradas, precisava apenas ver se Mú concordaria com uma delas.

Ouviu o som da água cessar e terminou de passar o café. A essência inebriante chegou até si e suspirou, era uma pena que o café em si, não possuísse o mesmo sabor que o cheiro, mas ainda sim, não podia dizer que alguém já tivera motivos para reclamar de seu café, mesmo porque, não era tão humilde assim; ela concluiu com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

Menos de cinco minutos depois ouviu os passos do cavaleiro na escada e virou-se, apenas para ter o tempo de sentir os lábios se entreabrirem e os orbes arregalarem-se levemente. Quando pensara nas roupas, nunca imaginara que ficariam tão bem; Laura concluiu.

-Algum problema? –ele indagou arqueando levemente a sobrancelha fina.

Observou-o demoradamente, não duvidava que ele se sentisse como uma bactéria sob a lente de um microscópio, mas não se importava com isso no momento, não quando ele parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente da que falara a menos de vinte minutos atrás.

A camisa verde-escuro aderira à pele delineando os músculos adquiridos pelo árduo treinamento e os ombros largos e ótimos para serem abraçados, a calça caqui marcava a cintura e o abdômen. Os longos cabelos lilases pareciam ter um brilho mais suave e acetinado. Tentando qualquer um a tocá-los para ter certeza de que eram reais.

Ele não parecia mais um garoto inseguro e sim um homem cujo poder faria o mundo curvar-se diante de si. Essa era a única forma de defini-lo agora e ela mal sabia o quão certa estava disso.

**.: História Dentro da História –Marinas :.**

Ouviu os passos da tia ecoarem no salão de baixo, tão inquietos quanto os seus ali em cima. Não devia ter perdido a calma daquele jeito, menos ainda na frente de Christian.

Maldição! Afrodite lhe atacava os nervosos de uma maneira que lhe fazia perder a razão. Aquela cobra venenosa estava de volta e ainda queria vingança, não precisava ser um gênio pra saber disso.

Seus pais podem ter sido super protegidos e ingênuos quanto ao que acontecera no passado, mas ela não era e não ficaria de braços cruzados permitindo que àquela víbora peçonhenta destruí-se sua vida e a de todos a sua volta.

Isso nunca!

Se ao menos tivesse uma forma de acabar com Afrodite de uma vez, de maneira letal, bastante dolorosa e definitiva; ela pensou, com um brilho avermelhado tingindo os orbes violeta.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, Christian achava insanidade seu plano, mas quem se importa com o que ele pensa? Não foi a vida dele que Afrodite destruiu.

Serrou os punhos de maneira nervosa, cravando as unhas finas sob a palma rosada, mal podia esperar pela oportunidade de se tornar o Anjo Vingador que faria Afrodite pagar por todos os seus pecados, desta e de tantas outras vidas.

Um raio cortou os céus e seu estrondo soou tão alto que repercutiu nas paredes de madeira da antiga casa. Embora não fosse uma mansão Tudor. A casa que pertencia à tia em Londres era grande e bastante arrojada como a mansão Sollo, onde vivera boa parte de sua infância.

Nuvens carregadas obscureceram o céu, tão nubladas quanto seus pensamentos. Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, enquanto forçava-se a sentar-se em frente à penteadeira. Ainda estava um pouco pálida, mas nem por isso seu cosmo havia refreado a intensidade.

Logo a tempestade desabaria sobre Londres e nesse momento simplesmente não queria se acalmar, tão pouco refrear aquela agitação que lhe queimava por dentro. Sentia-se assim nesse momento, mas se fosse Endy ali, provavelmente o mundo estaria de baixo dágua; ela pensou não conseguindo conter o sorriso.

Endora tinha o temperamento ainda mais turbulento que o seu, Ekil dizia que embora tivessem o mesmo signo, as duas eram como o sol e a lua, cada uma refletia os próprios sentimentos com uma intensidade imprevisível. Poderia ser como uma brisa suave ou como o mar no meio de um tormento.

Mas Endora era a inquieta da família, mudava de humor tão rápido quanto às horas passavam. Entretanto, até mesmo ela concordaria consigo nesse momento, Afrodite merecia uma retaliação que a deixasse prostrada no chão, implorando clemência.

-Por onde devo começar? –ela se perguntou pensativa. Obviamente Christian não aprovaria essa idéia de vingança, mas contanto que não ficasse em seu caminho, não teria de se preocupar com duque.

Primeiro iria à biblioteca britânica, lá deveria haver algum livro que lhe desse alguma pista de como cercar Afrodite. Não podia contar com a ajuda de ninguém alem de si mesma. Carite iria preferir trancá-la num castelo protegido por dragões a aprovar sua decisão. Bufou exasperada, a tia sabia ser exageradamente super protetora quando queria.

Não podia falar com Apolo, ele já fizera muito no passado e provavelmente estava de mãos atadas ainda por conta do conselho.

Enquanto buscasse as respostas, teria que manter Christian longe de problemas, sabia que por causa do seu destempero no parque, ele ficaria desconfiado e alertaria Carite a qualquer momento, isso não podia acontecer. Pra isso, precisava fazer algo que detestava.

Ir a bailes! Bufou irritada, por mais que detestasse aquelas festas cheiras de frescuras teria de ir, dos males esse era o menor, mesmo porque, poderia satisfazer algumas expectativas da tia nesse meio tempo. Carite vivia dizendo que era anti-social e precisava conviver mais com pessoas de sua idade.

Enquanto estivesse freqüentando estes eventos, Carite não iria suspeitar que estava tramando alguma coisa. Assim Christian também não teria motivos para se preocupar e ficar especulando sobre o que planejada.

Agora precisava começar a colocar seu plano em pratica e sabia bem como ela pensou lembrando-se do convite que recebera de seu mais recente amigo em Londres.

Rafaelle dissera que esperaria por uma missiva sua, mesmo que ela levasse uma resposta negativa. Então, precisava apressar-se se quisesse que ele recebesse a carta em tempo; ela concluiu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Os passos inquietantes da deidade pela sala estavam lhe aborrecendo, queria respostas e Carite achava que ficar daquele jeito iria lhe desviar de seus propósitos. O que obviamente não iria acontecer.

-Carite, é melhor me explicar isso direito; Christian falou entre dentes.

-Você conhece a história, não tem o que explicar; ela respondeu impaciente.

--Nós quase a atropelamos no parque Carite; ele exasperou, vendo-a parar de andar e voltar-se para si. –Tivemos tempo de parar, mas se fosse outra pessoa, talvez não;

-Christian, Afrodite não vai parar; a marina falou aflita. –Eu achei que pudesse proteger Ariel tirando-a da Grécia, mas Afrodite insiste em continuar com essa insanidade. Ela pos na cabeça que quer vingança e todos que tiverem relação com o que aconteceu, vão sofrer com isso;

-E os outros? –ele perguntou. –Ninguém pode intervir?

-Anteros conseguiu lacrá-la por seis anos, mas depois disso o equilíbrio foi comprometido e Caos o impediu de se meter de novo, os demais estão de mãos atadas por causa do conselho. Acho que só morrendo pra Afrodite nos deixar em paz; ela completou cansada.

-Foi o que Ariel disse; o jovem duque murmurou pensativo.

-Como?

-No caminho pra cá Ariel disse que a única forma de Afrodite parar é matando-a e me perguntou se eu sabia como matar um Deus; ele falou vendo a expressão chocada dela.

-Espero que você não tenha contado a ela; Carite falou desesperada.

-Não, mas ela vai descobrir a qualquer momento Carite, Ariel é inteligente, mais do que qualquer outra garota de sua geração, basta apenas juntar as pistas aqui e ali para descobrir; ele respondeu.

-Tem razão; ela falou. –Não é ato a que ela se tornou a líder dos marinas; ela completou pensativa.

-Como? –ele perguntou surpreso.

-Isso mesmo, quando ela e Endora retornaram de Kinaros, após completarem o treinamento. Ekil passou a liderança dos marinas que antes era de Tétis para Ariel;

-Porque não Endora? –Christian perguntou intrigado.

-Não sei, Ekil tinha um jeito próprio de acertar as coisas. Na época ele apenas disse 'Assim quis o destino' nada mais. Tanto ela quanto Endora eram capacitadas para controlar os generais e as sirenes, mas porque uma e não outra, não faço idéia;

-Curioso; ele falou intrigado.

-Com licença; a governanta falou entrando com uma bandeja de chá.

-A senhora sabe como está Ariel? –Carite perguntou notando o silêncio no andar de cima.

-A menina disse que precisava descansar um pouco para o sarau desta noite; a governanta respondeu.

-Não sabia que ela ia; Christian comentou casualmente.

-Nem eu; Carite respondeu intrigada. –Ela mesma disse que não pretendia freqüentar as festas de Londres, porque mudou de idéia? –ela se perguntou intrigada.

-A pequena-dama foi convidada pelo Lorde Cardelli para o sarau e decidiu ir; a senhora falou casualmente.

-Como é? –Christian perguntou irritado ao ouvir o nome daquele fedelho.

-Isso mesmo, ela acabou de enviar uma missiva pelo mensageiro, eu vi; a senhora ressaltou veemente.

-Entendo, obrigada pela informação; Carite falou agradecendo o chá e dispensando-a ao ver Christian ficar ainda mais vermelho, tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Estranho, jamais o vira reagir assim.

Mas também, não era algo que pudesse dizer que não esperava. Alias, as coisas iriam ficar mais interessantes dali pra frente; a marina pensou contendo o sorriso que ameaçava formar-se em seus lábios.

Entretanto, precisava ficar ainda mais atenta ao que a sobrinha iria aprontar. Sabia que Ariel não era de levar desaforos para casa e que na primeira oportunidade enfrentaria Afrodite.

**Continua... **


	7. O Carro

**.:: O ENIGMA DA SIRENE ::.**

**By Dama 9 **

**

* * *

**

Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Ariel, Carite, Christian e Rafaelle são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 7: O Carro.**

_**Distraidamente bateu a pontinha da carta sob a mesa. Há essas horas ele já deveria ter chegado a Asgard e em breve voltaria para a casa. **_

_**Isso obviamente deveria lhe tranqüilizar, mas não... Estava longe disso acontecer. Em seu intimo sentia que havia algo mais naquela terra coberta de gelo que deixava o amigo, tão inquieto e perturbado.**_

_**Mesmo depois de quase vinte anos juntos, ainda lhe intrigavam algumas lacunas na vida dele, inclusive as referentes aos primeiros anos junto.**_

_**Suspirou pesadamente, era curioso que justamente a lamina que tinha em mãos representasse aquele começo de suas vidas. Como seus caminhos se cruzaram e uma nova estrada havia se aberto.**_

_**Baixou os olhos fitando a lamina das mãos que continha a imagem de uma carruagem de rodas douradas. O Carro. A sétima lamina do tarô cigano.**_

_**Ela é sinônimo de viagens e mudanças, representa as possibilidades de acontecimentos inesperados. Também quer dizer grandes vitórias, sob poderes usados com prudência.**_

**_Como diria Ben Parker. __Grandes poderes, requerem grandes responsabilidades._**

_**Naquela época, se ele fosse frio e ambicioso, poderia ter feito o mundo ajoelhar-se a seus pés. Entretanto a pureza de sua alma e coração, fizeram a diferença na balança do destino.**_

_**Destino! Era curiosa a freqüência com que vinha usado essa palavra ultimamente. Não que atribuísse todas as coisas que aconteciam ao destino, pelo contrario, como Mú, acreditava que tudo acontecia por conta de uma serie de decisões tomadas sozinhas ou em coletivo, mas que no fim, levavam a um único propósito.**_

_**De qualquer forma, parecia mais fácil atribuir os últimos acontecimentos ao Destino, como uma forma simples de não ter de explicar tudo o que aconteceu antes de chegar aquele resultado "X".**_

_**Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto jogava a carta junto ao montinho que começa a se formar entre o Mago, a Papisa, a Imperatriz, o Imperador, o Papa e o Enamorado. Todas representavam partes importantes de sua vida e de tantas outras pessoas. E com o Carro, não podia ser diferente.**_

**.I.**

Franziu o cenho enquanto atravessavam a rua, já ouvira falar sobre as grandes capitais européias, mas Londres não era bem aquilo que imaginara. Ali era tudo muito calmo e exalava uma tranqüilidade que beirava ao desconfortável.

O sol erguia-se no céu, mas pouco se conseguia ver dele, as nuvens cinzentas estavam por toda parte. Pessoas iam e vinham pelas ruas, tão concentradas naquilo que estavam fazendo, que se acenasse na frente de seus olhos, era possível que nem piscassem.

-Em que esta pensando? –Laura perguntou curiosa, ao vê-lo observar tudo com atenção e curiosidade.

-Tudo aqui parece tão certo e programado; Mú comentou. –Tem certeza que essas pessoas não saíram de algum high-fie tipo Odisséia no espaço? –ele indagou.

-É parte da evolução; ela falou sorrindo. –As pessoas acabam se tornando mais autocentradas quando tem muito no que pensar e planejar. Um dia eu conheci um escritor, que quando estava escrevendo você poderia falar com ele, que ele simplesmente não ouvia nada e isso não era porque, tipo, ele tivesse algum problema de audição;

-Como assim?

-Ele ficava tão concentrado no que estava fazendo que o resto do mundo deixava de existir; Laura explicou. –Isso acontecia com Mozart também, quando ele começava a compor, era como se ninguém mais existisse. Ele ouvia o som das notas e elas penetravam em sua mente de tal forma que ele entrava em um mundo particular, cujas portas ficavam sempre fechadas para os outros;

-Tem certa lógica; ele murmurou um pouco contrariado, mas parou de andar quando viu uma antiga carruagem atrelada a cavalos negros atravessar as ruas Londrinas calmamente.

-Aquela é a carruagem do correio; Laura explicou. –Antigamente os serviços de postagem de correspondências eram feitos por pequenas diligencias, que iam de cidade em cidade, levando os malotes de correspondências. Hoje, esse transporte é feito por carros, que são bem mais rápidos. Aquela é a carruagem da correspondência real. A rainha a usa para suas cartas particulares; ela explicou.

-Pensei que a monarquia houvesse caído há um século atrás; ele comentou.

-O poder monárquico de influenciar o parlamento sim. Mas a influencia da realeza não. Países como a Inglaterra se orgulham muito do período monárquico, por isso ainda se faz necessária à presença de príncipes e reis; a jovem de melenas azuis explicou. –Hoje a Inglaterra é regida pelo primeiro Ministro da Casa, 659 deputados da Câmara dos Comuns e 700 representantes da antiga Câmara dos Lordes, a antiga monarquia foi apenas maquiada para parecer uma republica independente;

-Ahn! Uma curiosidade que eu tenho é, porque os ingleses têm por habito o chá da tarde? –ele indagou, enquanto eles passavam novamente em frente ao Tyller's, , mas em vez de pararem, seguiram em frente.

-Isso só se tornou um habito, no século dezenove. Foi originado na aristocracia, num dia em que a duquesa de Badford decidiu fazer um lanchinho escondido, entre o almoço e o jantar e foi pega. Assim para evitar maiores constrangimentos com outras pessoas. Instauraram a quarta refeição, que seria composto por coisas mais leves e que satisfaria até a refeição no final do dia; ela explicou.

-Tanta politicagem, por nada; ele resmungou.

-Aquela foi uma época regida pelas aparências; Laura falou sorrindo enigmático. –Ou melhor, desde que o mundo é mundo, isso vem acontecendo;

-Entendo; Mú murmurou.

Continuaram a caminhada, mas ao contrario do que ele pensava sobre pessoas autocentradas, muitas detinham seus passos ao longo do caminho para observar-lhe. Arqueou a sobrancelha levemente e ao voltar-se para Laura, encontrou o olhar divertido dela sobre si.

-Eu disse que caqui e bordô iriam ficar bons pra você; ela falou casualmente, indicando a calça clara e a camisa bordô que pareciam dar uma impressão seria sobre o cavaleiro, mas igualmente descontraída.

-O que isso tem a ver? –ele indagou relanceando um olhar confuso para si mesmo.

-Ai! Ai! Você ainda é tão inocente; Laura murmurou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, apenas ele não tinha noção do que estava fazendo com as mulheres que encontravam pelo caminho.

Desde que saíram de casa, logo cedo. Não havia uma mulher no caminho que não houvesse parado para observá-lo passar. Diferente dos homens ingleses, polidos e um pouco indiferentes, ele exalava um calor natural, aconchegante. Que era simplesmente impossível não notar.

-Já que estávamos falando de chá, olhe; Laura falou decidindo mudar de assunto por enquanto.

Apontou para a entrada de um pequeno estabelecimento, a fachada era simples, de arquitetura antiga, as colunas nas laterais da porta eram redondas e lisas, diferentes das caneladas da arte grega. No alto, havia um brasão dourado e sobre ele, um leão igualmente dourado, mas de corpo inteiro.

-O que é? –Mú perguntou, notando algumas pessoas entrarem no local.

-É a casa de chá mais famosa de Londres; Laura explicou. –O Twinings existe desde 1717 e o negócio nunca saiu da família. As maiores personalidades do mundo já tomaram chá ali, incluindo Oscar Wilde, antes da história sobre seu homossexualismo declarado, fechar algumas portas da sociedade como esta para ele. A família Twinings é sinônimo de tradição e é um sacrilégio vir a Londres e não parar para tomar uma xícara que seja de chá aqui; ela falou, enquanto puxava-o consigo para atravessarem a rua.

-O que um chá tem de tão importante assim? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Não é o chá, mas a técnica. A maneira certa de apreciar; ela falou como se não fosse obvio.

Empurrou a porta de vidro, ouvindo um delicado sininho soar, chamando a atenção do atendente.

-Bom dia; um senhor já de idade falou, aproximando-se com um sorriso cordial de boas vindas.

-Bom dia, gostaríamos de uma mesa; Laura falou.

-Por favor, venham comigo; ele falou acenando para eles.

Deixou os orbes correrem por toda à parte, de fora era impossível imaginar que o estabelecimento fosse tão grande. Na entrada estavam o caixa e atrás dele uma parede recheada de portas retrato, com fotos tão antigas que algumas, podia jurar que eram desenhos.

Atravessando um pequeno corredor feito por mesas e próximo a que ficariam, estava uma prateleira repleta de latas de chá e acima delas quadros antigos, pintados a tinta óleo, mas representando a casal real da Inglaterra, pode concluir isso com facilidade quando seus olhos recaíram sobre a imagem de uma mulher idosa e seria numa das molduras. Provavelmente aquela era a famosa Rainha; ele pensou.

-Fiquem a vontade; o senhor falou afastando-se após indicar-lhes a mesa.

-Obrigada; Laura falou sorrindo antes de voltar-se para o cavaleiro.

-O que foi? –Mú perguntou diante do olhar indecifrável que ela lhe lançara, arqueou a sobrancelha, entretanto Laura apenas indicou a cadeira em frente a ela. Arqueou ainda mais a sobrancelha, quando ela franziu o cenho e serrou os orbes.

-É de bom tom, um homem puxar a cadeira para a mulher se sentar; ela falou pausadamente.

-Porque não disse isso antes? –o cavaleiro falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. Tudo aquilo por causa de uma cadeira?

Voltou-se para ela, puxando a cadeira, esperando-a se sentar.

-Obrigada; a jovem respondeu vendo-o dar a volta na mesa e ocupar seu lugar do outro lado.

-Com que propósito foi isso? –Mú indagou aborrecido.

-Um _gentleman_ não é apenas um homem bem educado. Existem alguns macetes que servem única e exclusivamente para se evitar constrangimentos futuros; ela explicou.

-Como?

-Simples, embora muitos homens não saibam usar a cabeça, espera-se que eles tenham pelo menos um pouquinho de sensibilidade quando estiverem acompanhados de uma mulher; Laura falou suspirando cansada. Aquilo ia ser mais difícil do que imaginava.

-Poderíamos deixar os floreios de lado e ser mais específicos?

-Certo! –Laura resmungou. –Não é nada legal andar com um homem que não presta nem pra puxar uma cadeira, ou usar um saca rolhas; ela falou a queima roupa.

-Um o que-...?

-Saca-rolhas, aquela coisa que a gente usa para abrir garrafas de vinho; Laura falou entre dentes. –Veja bem... Um dia, não estou falando de agora, tão pouco amanhã; ela falou antes que ele pudesse contestar. -Você vai, por exemplo, sair com uma garota e ir a um restaurante, chegando lá a primeira coisa que o metri vai perguntar é se você quer a cartilha de vinhos para fazer o buquê, o que você irá responder?

-Não faço a mínima idéia, não consigo me ver nessa cena; Mú falou dando de ombros.

-Por isso criatura, que estou lhe explicando o que fazer; Laura falou com um olhar afiado. –Na vida você não pode simplesmente escolher o que aprender, tudo que vier é lucro, mesmo que algumas coisas sejam o que você chama de "cultura inútil";

-Não entendo; ele falou confuso.

-Você viveu muito tempo em Jamiel, até entendo o porque isso lhe parece fútil e sem propósito. É o tipo de coisa que você não usaria com freqüência lá; Laura falou acalmando-se. –Mas acontece que agora, você não esta em Jamiel e por aqui as coisas são diferentes. Quando mudamos de ambiente, automaticamente temos de nos adaptar as novas rotinas, por isso estou lhe falando essas coisas, para que você não se sinta mal diante de situações que não esteja preparado para enfrentar;

-Certo! certo! Já deu pra entender; Mú falou dando um pesado suspiro. –E agora?

-Com licença, desejam fazer o pedido? –um garçom indagou se aproximando.

-Por favor; Laura falou calmamente. –Duas xícaras de chá de frutas vermelhas, cada uma com um cubinho de açúcar e duas gotas de limão;

-Mais alguma coisa?

-Não; ela respondeu, vendo-o se afastar. –A prova do chá aqui é levada tão a serio quanto o buquê de um bom vinho;

-Como assim? –ele perguntou verdadeiramente interessado.

-O vinho tem texturas, sabores e diversas especialidades. Existem técnicas para se apreciar o vinho e usufruir de todo seu sabor. Mais vamos ver isso outro dia. Com relação ao chá o processo é o mesmo. Se você colocar açúcar demais, o sabor original vai se perder;

-Qual a diferença do açúcar refinado branco, com o cubo? –Mú perguntou começando a acompanhar seu raciocínio.

-O açúcar branco refinado é mais forte. Tem conservantes e corantes demais, a cor branca só existe por que junto com o processo de refinação é utilizado enxofre; ela falou vendo-o torcer o nariz.

-Enxofre?

-Isso mesmo, já o açúcar de cubo é o açúcar cristal, que vem direto da cana de aguçar. Diferente da refinada, ela não é branca e empedra com mais facilidade, quando exposta a um ambiente úmido. Apenas um cubo dela já é o suficiente para adoçar a bebida, sem que ela perca o gosto, ou ele seja alterado pelos conservantes;

-Interessante; ele murmurou, enquanto o garçom os servia.

-Leite? –o rapaz perguntou pegando uma leiterinha e ameaçando colocar nas xícaras.

-Pode deixar, não vamos usá-lo ainda; Laura falou.

-Porque o leite? –Mú perguntou confuso, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos quando uma lufada de ar quente subiu da borda da xícara.

-Os ingleses têm o habito de tomar chá com uma dose de leite; ela explicou. –Mas isso é puro paradigma;

-Como assim? –ele indagou curioso.

-Digamos que esse é mais um habito que nasceu com a aristocracia; Laura explicou. –Antigamente os nobres eram os únicos que tinham tempo de parar o que estivesse fazendo, provavelmente nada, mas enfim... Para tomar chá. Na época o chá era servido muito quente; Laura explicou, apontando as xícaras de porcelana. –Só que as xícaras na época eram de porcelana chinesa, extremamente frágeis. Então, para evitar que as xícaras quebrassem por causa do calor excessivo, misturavam leite frio para dar o choque térmico;

-Mas se é porcelana, ela já era temperada, não? –Mú indagou olhando para a xícara nas mãos. –Até onde eu sei, vidros ou porcelana, quando vão ser expostas a altas temperaturas, sofrem um processo de tempera, para aumentar a resistência. Então, é fora de lógica usar o leite; ele falou.

-Naquela época eles não sabiam que quando mais quente a porcelana ficasse, mas sólida ela se tornaria. Apenas muitos anos depois foi descoberto o processo certo de tempera para o aço e em seguia para o vidro e porcelana;

-Entendi; o cavaleiro murmurou.

-Agora, antes de provar, pegue a xícara pela alça, procurando tocar o mínimo possível no bojo. Erga-a junto com o pires e assopre o chá pela borda bem de vagar; ela explicou.

-Espero que um dia isso sirva para algo, porque como você mesma disse, eu chamaria isso de cultura inútil; Mú respondeu a contra gosto, enquanto a obedecia.

-Confie em mim, depois que você pegar o jeito, não vai nem prestar mais atenção nessas coisas, vai ser automático;

-Vamos ver; ele resmungou.

Mesmo que não lhe agradasse muito ouvir Laura desfiando ordens para si, que ela obviamente esperava ser obedecia. Obrigou-se a ouvi-la, afinal, como haviam combinado, ela teria dois anos de sua vida e a forma de aproveitá-lo, estava por conta dela. Nem que fosse tomando chá; ele pensou torcendo o nariz.

**-x-**

**.::A História Dentro da História – O Sarau ::.**

A carruagem atravessou as ruas úmidas de Londres, logo no final da tarde começara a chover. Provavelmente isso iria interferir muito naquela noite. Recostou-se no banco da carruagem enquanto observava atentamente a sobrinha.

Desde que saíram de casa, Ariel estava silenciosa e pensativa. Quando perguntara para ela, porque decidira sair repentinamente, ela apenas dissera que recebera um convite de Rafaelle pela manhã e aceitara.

Suspirou pesadamente, Ariel andava tão introspectiva desde a morte de Ekil e a decisão de Merik de se mudar para Milos, ela evitava deixar as pessoas se aproximarem demais.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, pelo menos ali em Londres, mesmo que por pouco tempo, ela poderia se distrair um pouco, nem que fosse em meio as discussões com Christian, que pareciam ter se tornado parte da rotina agora e a companhia de Rafaelle.

Não sabia ao certo de onde, mas tinha a impressão de conhecer Rafaelle de algum lugar, ele dissera na noite do baile que a mãe já vira seus concertos, depois Ariel dissera que ele era Escocês. Mas nunca fizera um concerto em Edimburgo, de onde então poderia conhecê-lo? –ela se perguntou intrigada.

-Chegamos, milady; o cocheiro falou, abrindo a porta da carruagem.

-Que bom; Carite falou sorrindo, enquanto segurava a barra do vestido para descer primeiro. –Ariel; ela chamou vendo que a jovem ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

Deteve seus passos, vendo que ela não parecia lhe escutar. Voltou para dentro da carruagem e parou em frente a ela.

-Ariel? –Carite chamou novamente agitando a mão na frente de seus olhos, mas não obteve resposta. –Ariel; ela gritou, chacoalhando seus ombros.

-Ahn! O que foi, tia? –ela perguntou piscando quando suas costas bateram contra o encosto do banco.

-Céus, quer me matar do coração; a pianista exasperou.

-Uhn? –a jovem murmurou confusa.

-Já chegamos, estava te chamando e você não respondeu; Carite falou preocupada.

-Ah! Sim... O sarau; ela murmurou olhando mais uma vez para a janela. –Acho melhor descermos então; ela falou.

-Esta tudo bem? –Carite perguntou vendo que ela parecia um pouco desnorteada.

-Não, esta tudo bem; Ariel desconversou, enquanto passava por ela e descia primeiro da carruagem.

-O que será que aconteceu? –ela murmurou preocupada, seguindo a jovem.

-Parece que a chuva não espantou as pessoas; Ariel comentou, vendo outras carruagens chegando.

-Dependendo do evento, as pessoas viriam até de barcos se fosse preciso; Carite brincou, enquanto aproximavam-se da soleira da porta.

-Carite, que felicidade vê-la novamente; a anfitriã falou, indo recebê-las.

-Receba, quero que conheça minha sobrinha, Ariel; Carite falou de maneira cordial. –Ariel esta é Rebeca Green Ville; ela falou indicando a mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e orbes de mesma cor.

Rebeca vestia-se de maneira descontraída e viva, bem diferente das outras mulheres de sua idade, que estavam beirando os trinta e se tornara viúva tão cedo.

-Muito prazer, senhorita; Rebeca falou sorrindo largamente.

-...; Ariel apenas assentiu, fazendo uma breve mesura.

-Quando fiquei sabendo que sua sobrinha viria, tomei a liberdade de fazer um cartão de dança para ela; Rebeca falou, estendendo uma tira de papel pardo para Ariel.

-Cartão de dança? –a jovem indagou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Nos bailes e saraus, quando abrimos uma pista de dança. É de praxe as debutantes terem um cartão de dança, onde os cavalheiros escrevem seus nomes; Rebeca explicou com um olhar inocente.

-Não será necessário um cartão; Ariel falou friamente. –Não pretendo dançar a menos que me de vontade; ela completou vendo os seis espaços referente as danças na noite preenchidos com nomes que não conhecia.

-Mas...;

-Mesmo assim, agradeço a preocupação; Ariel completou antes de rasgar a tirinha e devolver à senhora.

-Ahn! Bem...;

-Então, podemos entrar? –Carite perguntou com um sorriso forçado, sem saber o que fazer diante do que acabara de acontecer.

-Claro! Por favor; Rebeca falou dando-lhes passagem.

-Obrigada; Ariel respondeu com uma fria cordialidade.

**-x-**

**.II.**

Um largo sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, apesar de resistir a algumas coisas, ele aprendia rápido. Durante todo o trajeto pelas ruas de Londres, haviam conversado sobre coisas amenas, enquanto dava-lhe tempo para se acostumar consigo.

Sentia que ele ainda estava reticente em sua presença, mas só o tempo poderia operar seus milagres.

-Uma curiosidade sobre os ingleses é que eles têm verdadeira obsessão por Relógios; Laura começou.

-Nossa, nem da pra perceber isso; Mú falou sem esconder a ironia, ao apontar a torre do Big Bang poucos quarteirões à frente.

-Eles gostam de rotinas e atrasos não são educados; ela defendeu. –Mas também algumas das obsessões deles são papeis de parede, previsão do tempo e jardins; Laura completou.

-Uhn?

-No interior da Inglaterra da para se observar melhor. Infelizmente em Londres, as nuvens de poluição dão uma atmosfera mais sombria a cidade, já no campo, onde só existem casas ou sítios você pode ver mais verde, árvores e natureza; ela comentou.

-Entendo; ele murmurou pensativo.

-Esta vendo aquela loja ali? - Laura falou apontando para uma loja de fachada antiga, tanto quanto a do Twinings.

-O que é? –ele indagou curioso.

-É a Vintage Watch, eles possuem a maior coleção de relógios Rolex do mundo. Ali você pode encontrar modelos de 1926, até os mais recentes; Laura explicou. –Também é um dos prédios que são patrimônios históricos de Londres;

-Você conhece um bocado de história; o cavaleiro falou impressionado.

-Como você já sabe, vivi bastante tempo aqui e gosto de história; Laura falou casualmente. –Por exemplo, daqui a algumas quadras podemos chegar a Prefeitura. O arquiteto que desenvolveu o projeto se chama Norman Froster, ele é um dos melhores arquitetos vivos no mundo. ele projetou também o Estádio de Wembley, o Aeroporto de Hong Kong, a Ponte do Milênio, o Clyde Auditoriun na Escócia e o Viaduto Millau na França;

-Ele andou trabalhando bastante nos últimos anos; Mú comentou. Conseguia imaginar o quão complicado eram aqueles projetos, mas deveria ser interessante, desenvolver algo do nada e vê-lo tomar formas, cores e no fim, algo que pudesse tocar e admirar. Que estivesse ali dali a muitos séculos.

Apesar de não ter tido muito tempo de andar por Atenas, gostaria de ter visto a arquitetura local, alem é claro do Partenon, do museu e do Teatro da Acrópole. Eram lugares que transpiravam história, mas apenas de pensar em todo o processo de criação já valia a pena.

-Em 1990, a rainha Elisabeth II condecorou Norman Froster com o titulo de Cavaleiro do Império Britânico, assim ele passou a ser tratado por _Sir._ Como eu te disse antes, a monarquia caiu, mas suas influencias foram apenas maquiadas com a falsa idéia de republica independente;

-Vendo por esse lado; ele concordou dando de ombros.

-Mas já que estamos falando de arquitetura e arte. Em Londres podemos encontrar o que é de melhor em arte no Museu Britânico, Galeria Tate, Victoria e Albert e a Galeria Nacional. Podemos ir lá amanhã ou depois, mesmo vivendo há tanto tempo aqui, eu ainda consigo entrar nesses museus e passar horas em cada uma das galerias; ela falou sorrindo.

-Deve ser interessante; Mú comentou, enquanto atravessavam a rua. –Que prédio é aquele no final da rua? –ele indagou depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, quando viraram uma esquina.

-Aquela é a Biblioteca Britânica, ali estão contidos mais de 20 milhões de livros. São 600 quilômetros de prateleiras. Aqui existem acervos originais de Jane Austen, Leon Tolstoi, as partituras de próprio punho de Mozart e a letra de _A Hard Day's Night_, escrita pelo próprio John Lennon.

-Seiscentos quilômetros; Mú falou surpreso. –Imagino como deve ser para organizar isso, a biblioteca do último templo, não tem metade disso e me lembro bem de ouvir o mestre reclamar varias vezes que ela nunca ficava em ordem;

-Tudo é uma questão de organização; ela falou divertida. –Apesar da aparência sombria, Londres tem muitos parques e jardins onde se pode passar o dia. Por exemplo, o Saint James Park, não é tão gigantesco quanto o famoso Hyde Park, tampouco contém um palácio, como Kesington, onde nasceu a rainha Vitória, mas ele se destaca pela tranqüilidade e fica bem próxima ao Big Bang;

-Quem vem de fora normalmente pensa que Londres se resume a Bing Bang, Hyde Parke, Abadia de Westminster e o Tamisa; Mú comentou. –Mas a cidade é enorme;

-Você ainda não viu a metade dela; Laura falou sorrindo. –Mas sabia que o Big Bang não é o relógio?

-Como assim? –ele indagou confuso.

-As pessoas normalmente falam A Torre do Relógio Big Bang, ou o Relógio Big Bang, mas ambas as alternativas estão erradas; Laura explicou. –O certo é a Torre do Big Bang, ou melhor a Torre que abriga o Big Bang;

-Não entendi; Mú falou.

-Espere, você vai ver melhor agora... Ou ouvir; ela falou puxando-o em direção a torre. Olhou o relógio e notou que faltavam apenas um minuto para as cinco. –É o Big Bang que anuncia a hora do chá em Londres... Vamos lá! Três... Dois...;

-Então o B-...; ele parou quando o sino no alto da torre começou a tocar.

-Um; Laura completou quase gritando para que ele pudesse lhe ouvir. O som era tão alto que não duvidava que o sino pudesse ser ouvido tocar na cidade toda.

-Big Bang é o nome do sino que fica dentro do relógio. Por isso chamamos de Torre do Big Bang, é a torre que guarda o sino; Laura falou sorrindo, quando notou muitas coisas pessoas parando de caminhar para ouvir o sino tocar. –O sino tem 17 toneladas, é só se compara a Grande Marie da França, na Catedral de Notre Dame;

-Surpreendente; ele falou um pouco atordoado pelo barulho alto.

Laura tinha razão, mesmo se conhecesse toda Londres, ainda haveriam lugares que poderia passar horas observando e jamais se cansaria.

Continuaram a caminhada ao longo da cidade, mesmo passando o dia todo assim, não havia se cansado. Eram tantas informações para absorver que não pensava em cansaço ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Atravessaram ruas, viraram esquinas até chegar a uma calçada onde notou que curiosamente o piso no chão tornava-se vermelho. Ali pode observar que o movimento era maior, os carros já andavam com um pouco mais de velocidade.

-Essa é a avenida The Mall, o piso vermelho indica um caminho direto para o palácio de Buckingham; Laura explicou. –Apesar da polidez calculada dos ingleses, Londres é dividida por varias culturas;

-Como assim? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Podemos dividir Londres por _City_, o núcleo financeiro e empresarial. _Westminster_ a cede política, religiosa e aristocrática. _Temple_ é a área dos advogados. A boa e velha _Mayfair_, que desde séculos atrás é sinônimo de status e frescuras da alta sociedade; Laura explicou enquanto torcia o nariz ao lembrar-se das histórias sobre essa época. – _Camden_ já foi um barro popular entre os imigrantes irlandeses, agora os _darks_ e _clubbers_ tomaram conta. _Chelsea_ é o bairro dos artistas, onde fica a antiga _Vauxhall_, bairro do pintor francês Claude Monet. Aqui temos também o _Soho_, bairro dos GLS, mas que abriga as melhores danceterias da Inglaterra. _Brixton_ é o bairro da comunidade jamaicana assim como _Wembly_ pertence aos indianos;

-Aparentemente não da pra dizer que existe toda essa miscelânea cultural aqui; Mú comentou.

-Não mesmo, só quem vive bastante tempo em Londres, consegue ver uma parte disso tudo. Mas existem algumas prioridades; Laura adiantou-se.

-Como por exemplo? –ele indagou, já imaginando os outros lugares aonde ela lhe arrastaria.

-Você não pode deixar Londres sem dar uma volta no Olho do Milênio, ir até o Hotel Ritz apenas para ver o hall de entrada coberto de ouro, alias, o hotel todo tem acabamento em ouro puro, a única coisa prateada naquele lugar são as baixelas de chá; Laura falou enquanto andavam. –A Catedral de Saint Paul, ou melhor, o domo da catedral de 110 metros de altura, que só perde para São Pedro no Vaticano. E obviamente a Baker Street, onde fica o museu Sherlock Holmes e a chapelaria Jack Look CO, onde fazem aqueles chapeuzinhos super fofos, usados por Sherlock Holmes e aqueles que Charles Chaplim endossou; ela falou sorrindo.

-Você se refere aqueles chapéus tipo coco? –ele perguntou.

-Isso mesmo, a Jack Lock é mais uma das lojas tradicionais de Londres, como a Twinings. Ela serviu o almirante Nelson, o último Lorde Byron e até mesmo Oscar Wilde. Atualmente a loja tem exatos 332 anos de idade. É patrimônio histórico de Londres; Laura explicou. –Alias, tudo em Londres é conservador e tradicionalista. Como diria Luiz Fernando Veríssimo "Londres espelha uma civilização que só não deu certo, porque o resto da humanidade, infelizmente, não é inglesa";

-Não deixa de ter lógica; Mú falou pensativo. –Até onde você explicou, o sistema político e governamental daqui é avançado e organizado, diferente de outros tantos lugares que costumam entrar em crises desde econômicas a gerenciais, por causa de má administração;

-Tem uma história interessante relacionada a Jack Lock, que não tem nada a ver com Sherlock Holmes; Laura falou, mudando de assunto, assim que passaram em frente a chapelaria. –Dizem que Oscar Wilde, comprava freqüentemente seus chapéus aqui, mas durante o século dezenove, a última conta dele ficou sem pagamento. É compreensível já que pouco antes do prazo para o pagamento, ele foi encarcerado, por ser um freguês assíduo, a divida foi perdoada pelo próprio Jack, o dono da loja na época. Um século depois, um fã do escritor apareceu na Jack Lock para quitar a divida;

-Uhn?

-Ele era um grande fã; Laura falou sorrindo, diante do assombro dele. –O nome dele era Royston du Maurier. Ele quitou a divida, em memória de Wilde. Quando disseram que ele era um verdadeiro gentleman agindo assim, ele respondeu que estava apenas fazendo um reparo histórico e que Wilde agradeceria. Afinal, o escritor sempre teve uma política severa e um pouco irônica sobre as facetas da sociedade e calotes não era uma delas;

-É uma história bastante curiosa, o que mais tem para me falar de Londres? –ele indagou curioso.

-Na época de Wilde, por volta de 1897, o Tamisa era um verdadeiro fiasco e a vergonha de Londres; Laura explicou. –Ele só foi limpo e restaurado em 1982, hoje até os salmões voltaram a freqüentar o rio, o que na época seria insanidade ou um verdadeiro milagre;

-Parece que pouco se perdeu da Londres clássica, não? –ele perguntou.

-Como eu disse, aqui tudo é organizado. Temos muito das raízes inglesas precedentes da herança monárquica e aristocrática, mas Londres e a Inglaterra em si ganharam alguns requintes de modernidade principalmente com a princesa Margareth, irmã mais nova da nossa Rainha; Laura explicou. –Ela é fã de musica, arte, teatro, adora cinema e literatura, não é difícil encontrá-la no Tate Modern ou na Galeria Britânica, em 1929 ela fez sua estréia no mundo da moda saindo na capa da Vouge, ela atualmente é casada com Lord Snowdon, o fotografo inglês para quem ela posou na Vouge, eles tem um filho juntos, o visconde David Lisley, que é designer de interior; ela explicou.

-Impressionante; o cavaleiro murmurou.

-Bem, é melhor voltarmos para casa agora; Laura falou olhando para o céu. –Parece que vai chover;

-Como você pode saber, se esta tudo cinza? –ele perguntou.

-Sinta o cheiro; ela falou sorrindo, enquanto ela acenava para um ônibus. Seria mais rápido voltar assim, do que atravessar toda Londres a pé e tomar chuva no caminho; ela pensou.

**-x-**

**.::A Historia Dentro da História - A Rival::.**

-Querida, se você não estiver se sentindo bem podemos voltar para a casa; Carite falou enquanto sentavam-se em uma mesa, no salão de festas de Lady Green Ville.

-Estou bem, tia; ela respondeu sucinta. –Apenas sou pouco tolerante a hipocrisia;

-Porque diz isso? –a pianista perguntou confusa.

-Porque é exatamente o que aquela tal de Rebeca é; Ariel respondeu, enquanto seus orbes esquadrinhavam o salão, até deterem-se rapidamente sob uma silenciosa jovem do outro lado, próxima a mesa de petiscos.

-Você já conhecia Rebeca de algum outro lugar? –Carite indagou intrigada.

-Eu sei que ela arrumou aquele cartão de dança, como os nomes de cavalheiros que eu nem ao menos conheço, com o único objetivo de afastar o Christian;

-Como? –ela falou surpresa.

-Eles são amantes e ela ouviu sobre o que aconteceu no baile real e esta se sentindo ameaçada; Ariel falou mantendo a expressão fria e indiferente.

-Mas...;

-E como nós bem sabemos o que mulheres despeitadas são capazes de fazer. Optei por deixar as coisas claras para ela. Não estou interessada no mercado de casamentos, tão pouco vou me deixar influenciar por alguém como ela; Ariel completou em tom frio.

-Entendo; ela murmurou.

Como a sobrinha poderia saber tudo aquilo sobre Rebeca? Bem, que Green Ville tinha algumas pretensões com relação a Christian isso não era novidade, alem de ser um homem incrivelmente bonito, ele era o braço direito da rainha e o lorde mais influente na Câmara dos Comuns, isso é claro, sem contar a fortuna acumulada ao longo dos anos. Mas Rebeca o via apenas como um cifrão dourado brilhando diante de seus olhos, mas o que a sobrinha dissera não deixava de ser perturbador.

Antes de falar com Christian, era melhor averiguar o que Rebeca estava tramando, visto que ela mesma do outro lado do salão, ainda lançava esporadicamente seus olhares na direção da mesa, provavelmente esperando o momento que Christian se juntaria a elas, e bem... Não duvidava que isso não demorasse a acontecer; Carite pensou, lembrando-se do quanto ele ficara perturbado mais cedo, quando sua governanta dissera que Ariel aceitara o convite de Rafaelle. Por falar nisso...

-Boa noite, _miladies_; Rafaelle falou aproximando-se com um sorriso cordial.

-Boa noite; as duas responderam.

-Por favor, perdoem meu atraso, por conta da chuva estava um congestionamento de carruagens lá fora, que foi difícil conseguir entrar aqui; ele falou.

-Esta tudo bem; Ariel falou sorrindo, enquanto indicava-lhe uma cadeira a seu lado.

-Obrig-...;

-Mas que adorável surpresa; Christian falou assustando-as.

Surgindo sabe-se lá de onde, ele apenas apoiou uma das mãos no ombro de Rafaelle e de maneira nada gentil empurrou-o para a cadeira ao lado de Carite.

–Esta um verdadeiro inferno lá fora, por causa das chuvas algumas ruas ficaram alagadas. Por um momento pensei que vocês não fossem chegar a tempo de ver o sarau; ele comentou casualmente.

-Lorde Dampier; Rafaelle falou entre dentes, com os orbes serrados.

-Ah! Cardelli, mal vi que era você...; Christian respondeu com um sorriso petulante. –Mas como vai? –ele indagou com falsa cortesia.

-Estaria melhor se você desaparecesse; ele resmungou.

-Como disse? –Christian perguntou inocentemente.

-Por favor; Carite falou lançando um olhar de aviso aos dois rapazes antes de voltar-se para a sobrinha e ver que ela estava olhando para o outro lado e parecia distraída, ou estava abertamente ignorando os dois. –Ariel?

-Ahn! O que foi? –ela perguntou voltando-se para tia.

-Você estava longe; Carite comentou sorrindo carinhosamente.

-Estava pensando; a jovem respondeu casualmente.

-Os músicos começaram a tocar, me daria à honra de dançar comigo? –Rafaelle indagou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Hei! – Christian começou, disposto a impedir aquilo, quando a voz estridente de Rebeca arrepiou-lhe até o último fio de cabelo e o fez gelar. Aquele dia já não começara bem, mas não precisava piorar de maneira catastrófica daquele jeito; ele pensou.

-Lorde Dampier; ela falou se aproximando.

-Adoraria; Ariel respondeu enquanto Rafaelle levantava-se e lhe estendia a mão.

-Ariel; Christian chamou, ameaçando se levantar, mas Rebeca adiantou-se colocando-se a sua frente.

Maldição! Mais essa agora; ele pensou furioso. Já não bastava àquele moleque no seu caminho, agora a megera também. Inferno!

-Christian querido, faz tempo que não nos vemos; Rebeca falou melosa.

-Bem, vou falar com uns conhecidos ali; Carite falou evidentemente enojada com a cena. Agora compreendia o porque Ariel reagira de maneira tão hostil. Entretanto, estava surpresa com essa sensibilidade apurada da sobrinha para hipócritas. Que Ariel deste adolescente, tinha verdadeira aversão por homens atirados e mulheres vulgares, não era novidade, mas não sabia que ela tinha desenvolvido uma espécie de sexto sentido para identificar isso; ela pensou.

-O que quer Rebeca? –Christian perguntou entre dentes, enquanto de soslaio observava Rafaelle e Ariel pelo salão.

-Oras! –Rebeca murmurou fazendo beicinho. –Não vai me dizer que prefere aquela franguinha a mim, não é? –ela falou aproximando-se mais dele, de maneira insinuante.

-É melhor moderar a língua Rebeca, não vou tolerar esse tipo de coisa; Christian falou afastando-a friamente.

-Mas Chris...;

-Ouça de uma vez por todas Rebeca, nós não temos e nem iremos ter nada um com o outro; o cavaleiro falou em tom seco. –É melhor colocar isso na cabeça de uma vez, não sou propriedade de ninguém, tão pouco pertenço a você... E se de alguma forma você insultar Ariel de novo, esteja ciente dos problemas que iria acarretar com isso; ele avisou.

-Ela não passa de uma fedelha, Christian ela tem idade para ser sua filha; Rebeca alfinetou, vendo-o serrar os orbes de maneira tão perigosa que ela teve certeza de que fora longe demais.

-Ariel é uma pessoa muito importante para mim Rebeca, que fique claro para você, ou qualquer outra pessoa, que se alguém ousar magoá-la, mesmo que para me atingir. Vai conhecer o inferno de perto, e acredite, não iria voltar de lá; ele completou antes de lhe dar as costas e afastar-se, indo encontrar Rochester do outro lado do salão.

Encostou-se na beira da mesa, buscando um ponto de apoio. Jamais vira Christian reagir a nada nem ninguém daquela forma, tão pouco apresentar um brilho tão feroz nos orbes azuis.

Engoliu em seco, vendo-o encontrar John e entabular uma conversa sem propósito, respirou fundo, tentou se recompor e aos olhos dos convidados que ouviram as palavras de Christian, fingiu que estava tudo bem e voltou a bancar a anfitriã perfeita.

**-x-**

**.III.**

Fechou a mala e deixou-a sobre a cama, enquanto aproximava-se da janela. Depois de uma semana ali já se acostumara com o céu cinzento e o clima outonal de Londres.

Terminou de fechar os últimos botões da camisa petróleo quando ouviu dois toques na porta.

-Pode entrar; ele falou vendo Laura parar na porta.

-Está pronto? –ela perguntou indicando com um olhar a mala.

-Sim, é só isso; Mú respondeu enquanto fechava as cortinas e voltava até a cama para pegar a mala.

-Vamos então, já tem um carro esperando por nós; ela falou saindo.

-...; assentiu silenciosamente.

Laura ainda não explicara exatamente aonde iriam, apenas que era um local entre Londres e o Santuário, de forma que teriam tranqüilidade para iniciarem o treinamento.

Pegou a mala sobre a cama e saiu do quarto, enquanto descia as escadas de mogno, olhou uma última vez para a sala principal, antes de encontrar Laura na porta.

-Como vai ficar a casa depois? –ele indagou curioso.

-Minha tia vai passar um tempo aqui e cuidara da casa, enquanto estou fora; Laura respondeu. –Alem disso, tem um sistema de segurança implantado na fechadura, depois que eu virar a chave, todas às portas e janelas serão automaticamente trancadas e qualquer tentativa de arrombamento acionara a policia local; ela explicou.

Assentiu, enquanto pegava a mala que ela deixara no chão e virava-se para atravessar o jardim, mas estancou ao ver um Mercedes negro estacionado na frente do portão e um homem vestido elegantemente de terno preto se aproximar.

-Me permita senhor; ele falou pegando as malas de sua mão.

Virou-se para Laura, mas ela apenas deu de ombros, enquanto passava por si, em direção ao carro.

-Gosto de viajar com estilo; ela brincou quando ele lhe alcançou.

-Você não é nem um pouco discreta; Mú resmungou, enquanto abria-lhe a porta.

-Você não viu nada; Laura falou sorrindo ao ver que ele finalmente estava pegando o jeito.

Pelo visto a semana não fora de toda perdida, mesmo que ele fosse teimoso, tinha o potencial de um _gentleman_. Dali a alguns anos ainda o chamariam de Lorde; ela pensou satisfeita.

Depois que entraram no carro, o motorista deu a partida. Da janela fume viu as ruas de Londres passarem rapidamente, todo o caminho que havia percorrido durante a semana com Laura, aprendendo um pouco sobre a cidade.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois chegaram ao Aeroporto, mas diferente de outros carros que pegavam a via lateral para a parada de desembarque de táxis, ele tomou outro caminho, entrando na área restrita aos hangares particulares.

O motorista manobrou parando ao lado de um hangar e desceu para abrir a porta.

-Nada discreta mesmo; Mú falou saindo do carro e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la.

-Ah! Isso não foi idéia minha; ela falou se defendendo.

Não de toda idéia sua; ela pensou. Entretanto ele não precisava saber de todos os detalhes por enquanto, esperaria o momento certo para lidar com os resmungos dele; ela pensou sorrindo largamente.

-Obrigada pela carona, James; ela falou quando se afastaram.

-Disponha, madame; o chofer falou acenando com o quepe.

Dentro doh angar foram recebidos pelo piloto e sua equipe, trinta minutos depois estavam sobrevoando Londres e deixando a Inglaterra, por tempo indeterminado.

**Continua...**


	8. A Justiça e o Eremita

**.:: O ENIGMA DA SIRENE ::.**

**By Dama 9 **

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Laura, Ariel, Carite, Christian e Rafaelle são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**

* * *

**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8: A Justiça e o Eremita.**

**_Num movimento ágil recolheu as últimas quinze laminas. Embaralhou-as rapidamente e recolocou o monte sobre a mesa._**

**_Respirou fundo, enquanto fitava-o com um olhar perdido. Uma pequena garoa caia do lado de fora e a noite seguia adiante, solitária e silenciosa._**

**_Dividiu o monte em dois, antes de colocar a primeira camada de cartas sobre a segunda. Embaralhou-as novamente e dessa vez, com a mão direita, dividiu as cartas em três pequenos montes._**

**_Em algum canto da cozinha, uma varetinha de incenso queimava as últimas fagulhas de essência._**

**_Olhou atentamente para os montes, cada um deles tinha um significado. O primeiro da esquerda representa a sorte ou o infortuito do futuro, a do meio representava as ligações entre as pessoas, à forma como o destino manipula uns e outros para se encontrarem. A terceira, o imprevisto. Aquilo que não pode ser controlado nem alterado._**

**_Entretanto, as cartas que tirava agora já haviam surgido em sua vida em outras oportunidades. Elas não eram mais novidade para si; ela pensou, virando a primeira do monte da esquerda._**

**_Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios ao fitar a lamina cuja imagem refletida era de uma mulher com túnica grega, uma espada em uma das mãos e uma balança na outra, seus olhos estavam vendados por uma tira fina de pano._**

**_A Justiça! Apesar de ser bem especifica, ela possuía muitos significados, era abstrata, porque como muitas coisas na vida, ela era relativa ao ponto de vista. Entretanto, a força da Justiça representava o equilíbrio e a intervenção da razão e da verdade._**

**_Virou a carta do segundo, que revelou-se como a forma de um homem, com roupas rústicas e um cajado nas mãos. O oposto da primeira._**

**_O Eremita! A síntese da solidão e contemplação, mas também o representante da sabedoria que vem com a paciência e a espera. É a lamina da cautela, que guia o homem para o lado espiritual e emocional._**

**_Recolheu as duas cartas e jogou-as no montinho que ficara de lado. Ainda restavam mais laminas, mas essas duas tinham muita história para contar; Laura pensou, enquanto se levantava e ia fazer mais café._**

**_-x-_**

**.:: A História Dentro da História – O Dom de Mudar ::.**

Suspirou pesadamente, sentindo a mão de Rafaelle segurar cuidadosamente a sua, enquanto a outra detinha-se sobre sua cintura, impondo uma distancia respeitável entre os dois.

A musica começou e com ela os casais deslizavam pelo salão, deixou os orbes correrem por toda a parte, insistentemente recaindo sobre a jovem solitária. Ela ainda estava próxima à mesa de petiscos, os orbes castanhos estavam tristes voltados para a janela, parecia deslocada naquele ambiente, mas não a recriminava.

Qualquer um se sentiria enjoado diante de tanta hipocrisia e falsidade. Mal podia esperar para ir embora de Londres, simplesmente não suportava aquela nuvem negra de armações e desconfianças. Viver num lugar onde a vizinha mal podia esperar por um tropeço seu, era intolerável.

-Você parece tão longe, tem algo lhe aborrecendo? –Rafaelle perguntou gentilmente.

-Alguma vez você já desejou ser como as outras pessoas? –ela indagou num sussurro, baixando os olhos. –Já desejou viver em outro tempo, ser outra pessoa, menos você mesmo?

Observou-a atentamente, notando a palidez incomum da face acetinada. Deixou os orbes correrem pelo salão, buscando Carite. Ariel não parecia nada bem e pelo pouco que conhecia da jovem aquele tom tão amuado, não combinava com ela.

-O tempo todo; ele respondeu num sussurro, apenas para ela ouvir.

E essa era a maior de todas as verdades. Ao longo de seus vinte anos de idade, o que mais desejava era ser como qualquer outra pessoa, ou viver em outro tempo, onde a coroa que carregava sobre a cabeça desde o berço, não lhe pesasse tanto.

Embora fosse apenas o quarto na linha de sucessão, ainda era um príncipe coroado e um possível candidato a rei, se os outros três faltassem em algum momento de sua vida.

-Às vezes eu gostaria de estar em outro lugar, viver outra vida... Não ver tudo que eu vejo; ela falou de maneira enigmática. –Como coisas que eu não posso mudar, mas continuo vendo... Simples assim!

-Tem algo que eu possa fazer por você? –ele perguntou.

-...; ela negou com um aceno.

Era impossível mudar aquilo, não era algo que pudesse se livrar ou fingir que não estava ali. Já fazia tanto tempo que não as tinha, chegou a pensar que elas nunca mais surgiriam, mas agora elas estavam de volta; ela pensou agoniada.

E novamente não poderia mudar o que iria acontecer. De que adiantava ter o poder de ver o futuro, se não tinha o direito de interferir com o destino?

-Eu não entendo bem qual é o seu problema; Rafaelle falou, puxando-a para mais perto de si, ignorando os protocolos sociais com isso, para estreitá-la em um abraço carinhoso. –Mas conte comigo para o que precisar... Ás vezes nós nos sentimentos sozinhos, mesmo estando entre uma multidão de pessoas. Desejamos desistir de tudo e não conseguimos ver uma razão para continuar;

-...; ela assentiu silenciosamente, sentindo um nó formar-se na garganta e temia falar e não suportar o peso das palavras.

-Nós precisamos lembrar que independente de tudo isso, existem pessoas que confiam em nós. Que torcem para que vençamos e mudemos os caminhos que nos foram impostos;

-Como? –Ariel perguntou voltando-se para ele.

-Minha nona costumava dizer que todos nós nascemos com um caminho traçado, como um plano pré-determinado, uma missão que devemos cumprir durante toda nossa vida. Seja ela longa ou curta; Rafaelle explicou. –Mas a nona também dizia que nem sempre nós podemos concordar com aquilo que nos é imposto. Porque nós temos o poder de mudar o futuro, seja por uma escolha feita sozinha ou em grupo;

-Uhn? –ela murmurou fitando-o confusa.

-As pessoas atribuem os acontecimentos da vida ao Destino, mas ele nada mais é do que o comodismo das pessoas, que não tem força de vontade o suficiente para lutarem por si mesmas; o jovem continuou. –Nós podemos mudar os caminhos de nossa vida e construir outros com nossa força e fé. Nós não estamos sozinhos no universo, existem muitas pessoas que torcem direta ou indiretamente por nós, que esperam que sejamos vencedores, mesmo quando as probabilidades são nulas;

-Compreendo; a jovem murmurou com um olhar vago. –Durante toda minha vida cresci ouvindo sobre os desígnios do destino, mas eles não foram nada bondosos comigo;

-As provas pelas quais passamos em nossas vidas, por mais duras que sejam, nos fortalecem. Como diria minha mãe, Deus jamais nos da um fardo, que não possamos carregar. Se você tem um caminho a seguir, nele não surgiram mais pedras ou percalços do que você possa contornar e seguir em frente; Rafaelle falou.

-Tem razão; Ariel murmurou pensativa. –Nunca pensei por esse lado, o comodismo das pessoas, tudo isso estagnado. São pelas próprias escolhas, não obra daquelas três sádicas; ela concluiu.

-Quem? –Rafaelle perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha levemente.

-As... Ahn! As Deusas do Destino; ela falou com um fino sorriso. –Nós gregos, desde pequenos ouvimos sobre as lendas das três divindades conhecidas como Moiras, que regem o destino dos mortais. Tecendo, fiando e cortando o fio da vida; ela explicou.

-Mesmo que elas existissem; Rafaelle falou. –Elas não têm poder, a menos que você o atribua a elas... Ás vezes as responsabilidades que regem nossa vida pesam tanto que se tornam insuportáveis e ameaçam nos sufocar, mas não temos como fugir, podemos apenas enfrentar nossas pequenas batalhas. Perder não é uma opção;

-Você está certo; Ariel falou sorrindo de maneira radiante. –Eu...; ela começou, suspirando fundo. –Detesto admitir, mas ás vezes eu fico um pouco desanimada e perco a fé nas coisas;

-Não encare isso como uma fraqueza imperdoável, somos mortais, fadados a errar e ter uma nova chance para corrigir nossos erros. Seja nessa, ou em outra vida; ele falou sorrindo, enquanto apertava-lhe a mão de maneira carinhosa. –O importante não é como você começa, mas sim... Como vai terminar;

-Você é uma pessoa única, sabia? –ela falou sorrindo antes de afastarem-se e aplaudirem os músicos quando a dança chegou ao fim.

-Espero que isso seja algo bom; ele brincou, acompanhando-a de volta a mesa.

-É, tenha certeza que sim; ela falou de maneira enigmática, antes de lançar um rápido olhar para a mesa de petiscos.

Ela ainda estava lá. Ótimo! Como Rafaelle dissera, ela tinha o poder de mudar os caminhos, do contrario não veria coisas que os outros não poderiam ver. Se seu destino fosse apenas observar e deixar acontecer, seria como das outras pessoas, não o contrario.

Levara tempo demais para perceber quantas coisas poderiam ser mudadas, mas em vez de se arrepender e culpar-se pelas coisas que não podia concertar, iria se concentrar agora nas que podia mudar. Começando pelo caminho daquela jovem solitária, do outro lado do salão; ela pensou.

**-x-**

**.I.**

Remexeu-se inquieto no acento, tentando encontrar uma posição em que pudesse se acomodar e dormir. Manteve os olhos fechados, enquanto ao longe ouvia o som das turbinas do avião se movimentando.

Estavam á uma hora no ar, até onde pudera entender do que o piloto dissera, levariam quatro horas de viagem. Ainda não fazia idéia de onde estavam indo, mas saberia quando chegassem, obviamente; ele pensou franzindo o cenho.

-Você está tenso demais; Laura falou virando-se de lado em seu acento e observando-o remexer-se aborrecido em seu lugar. –Quando chegarmos vou lhe apresentar uma pessoa que vai fazer um verdadeiro milagre com essa sua tensão acumulada; ela falou fechando os olhos.

-Puff! –ele resmungou.

Não queria essas futilidades, haviam combinado de treinar naqueles dois anos e não lhe agradava em nada alguém mandando em sua vida, ainda mais alguém em quem não confiava.

-Uhn! Acho melhor dar um jeito nisso; Laura murmurou abrindo os olhos e afastando a coberta que tinha sobre si.

Não iria conseguir cochilar com ele se revirando daquele jeito do seu lado e se ele não ficasse quieto, iria realmente se irritar; ela pensou quando um brilho azulado cruzou as íris rosadas.

-Vire-se; ela mandou acenando para ele, enquanto se sentava no banco.

-Pensei que já tivesse dormido; ele falou sarcástico.

-Ande logo, que temos mais três horas de viagem e eu realmente estou tentada a te jogar para fora do avião sem pára-quedas; ela falou impaciente.

Ainda bem que aquele era um vôo fretado, porque do contrario ele estaria ainda mais chato; ela pensou, imaginando-o rodeado de pessoas de diferentes lugares, falando, ou dormindo e roncando. Abafou o riso diante da cena que se projetou em sua mente. Talvez devesse ter optado por esse tipo de vôo, poderia ter sido interessante no final.

Sentou-se no banco e virou-se de lado, de forma que ficasse de costas para a jovem.

-E agora? –Mú perguntou, ouvindo-a puxar de seus pés uma pequena frasqueira que ela levava consigo. Ouviu o zíper abrindo-se e ela tirou um pequeno frasquinho lá de dentro. –O que é isso? –ele indagou olhado de soslaio.

-Tire a camisa; Laura mandou.

-O que? –ele quase gritou, sentindo a face enrubescer.

-Vamos logo, deixe de falsos pudores e tire logo essa camisa; ela falou impaciente.

-Não vou fazer isso; o cavaleiro reclamou, ameaçando se afastar, mas sentiu-a puxá-lo de volta ao lugar pelo colarinho da camisa.

-Lembre-se, quem da às cartas agora sou eu; Laura falou num sussurro sedutor em seu ouvido, fazendo-o paralisar. –Então, seja um bom garoto e tire essa camisa; a jovem completou, sendo obedecida prontamente. –Viu, não foi tão difícil; ela completou sorrindo vitoriosa, quando viu-o abrir os últimos botões.

-Precisamos esclarecer umas coisas aqui; o ariano falou em meio a uma serie de resmungos. –Não sei como você faz isso, mas é melhor parar; ele falou colocando a camisa de lado.

-Isso o que? –Laura perguntou inocentemente, enquanto abria o vidrinho de óleo e colocava uma pequena quantidade sob a palma da mão.

-Isso que você faz com a voz; ele falou gesticulando.

-Eu não precisaria apelar, se você não fosse tão teimoso; ela falou calmamente, enquanto pousava as mãos suavemente sobre os ombros dele.

Sentiu-o retesar-se imediatamente, mas não se deteve por isso, passou o óleo lentamente sob os ombros e pela costa dele, sentindo os músculos tensos por onde suas mãos passavam.

Não era a toa que ele estava tão inquieto. Com a ponta dos dedos, afastou os longos fios lilases do meio das costas, jogando-os sobre um dos ombros dele.

-Respire fundo; Laura mandou fazendo uma leve pressão nos ombros, onde a tensão maior se acumulava. Massageou o local lentamente, descendo pela clavícula com movimentos suaves. –Espire; ela sussurrou.

Pouco a pouco a tensão foi desaparecendo, enquanto a essência suave de camomila inebriava seus sentidos, fechou os olhos deixando espaçar um baixo gemido dos lábios, sentia-se completamente entregue, enquanto os polegares da jovem faziam uma leve pressão em movimentos circulares sobre a nuca.

-Relaxe, esqueça tudo que estiver pensando agora; Laura sussurrou, descendo a mãos para a base da coluna.

-Isso é bom; ele murmurou, estremecendo quando o ar gelado do ar condicionado entrou em contato com a pele aquecida pelo óleo, arrepiando-a.

-Agora feche os olhos e descanse. Não se preocupe com o desembarque, se você dormir eu lhe acordo quando chegarmos; ela falou terminando a massagem.

Guardou o frasquinho de volta na frasqueira e observou-o acomodar-se numa única posição na cadeira e se aquietar.

-Obrigado; ele murmurou antes de pegar no sono.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, porque os homens tinham de ser tão teimosos? Provavelmente deveria ser um erro coletivo da mãe natureza, porque todos os que já conhecera ao longo da vida jamais davam o braço a torcer. Bem... Um ou outro, mas eram raridade; ela pensou sorrindo.

Voltou-se para ele vendo-o dormir serenamente, aquela semana, apesar de tê-lo mantido ocupado com as visitas a museus e pontos históricos de Londres, deixando-o tão cansado que ele deveria colocar a cabeça no travesseiro e desmaiar, ocorrera o contrario, a cada noite ouvia os passos inquietos dele sob o assoalho.

Mú não conseguira dormir direito em nenhum daqueles dias, ele estava agitado demais e nem mesmo o cansaço físico, foi capaz de minar o cansaço psicológico e fazê-lo dormir.

Não duvidava que tudo aquilo que acontecera nos últimos meses na vida dele, se tornassem um verdadeiro pandemônio na mente do cavaleiro quando ele tinha tempo de pensar. Ou melhor, usava o tempo que tinha para dormir, fazendo isso.

Observou-o por alguns segundos, afastou alguns fiozinhos lilases que caiam sobre seus olhos e ouviu o baixo suspiro que escapou dos lábios entreabertos.

Iriam começar uma nova vida longe de Londres agora. Logo poderiam ver o mar através das janelas e onde antes era noite iria se tornar dia. Mostrando o quão distantes estavam da antiga vida agora.

Como ele, ela começava uma nova etapa de sua vida, já perdera a conta dos anos que passara pelas mesmas coisas. Entretanto agora sentia que tudo ganhara uma perspectiva imprevisível. Até mesmo com relação ao seu novo amigo.

Com cuidado para não acordá-lo, levantou-se para esticar um pouco as pernas. Iria aproveitar para tomar um café, antes que a comissária de bordo aparecesse e pudesse acordá-lo; ela pensou dirigindo-se para um outro compartimento do jatinho.

**.:: A Historia Dentro da História – O Primeiro Passo::.**

Retornaram a mesa bem a tempo de Carite se aproximar, a tia parecia um pouco preocupada e lançou-lhe um olhar indagador, mas apenas assentiu, como se dissesse que logo ela saberia.

-Com licença milady, volto logo; Rafaelle falou, antes de curvar-se numa rápida mesura e afastar-se.

-Agora que o cão de guarda de afastou, acredito que possamos dançar, não? –a voz de Christian soou atrás de si, fazendo seu coração dar um salto.

-Isso foi um convite? –ela indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha quando ele deu a volta na mesa, postando-se a seu lado.

-Mas é claro q-...;

-Sinto desapontá-lo milorde, mas estou cansada agora... Entretanto, acredito que qualquer outra dama, ou até mesmo nossa anfitriã, não se importaria em acompanhá-lo; Ariel completou friamente, embora ironia e escárnio brilhassem nos orbes rosados, sempre tão doces.

-Ariel; ele murmurou surpreso.

-Com licença; ela limitou-se a responder, antes de se afastar.

Pensou em reter-lhe o caminho e exigir-lhe a atenção, onde já se viu? Como ela ousava falar assim com ele, quando sua única intenção era convidá-la para dançar, embora não houvesse realmente soado como um convite e sim, como um intimação; ele teve de concordar.

Mas antes que pudesse ceder a tal impulso, notou o olhar de algumas mexeriqueiras sobre si, provavelmente alguma delas andara soltando que ele e a anfitriã tinham algum envolvimento, quando não era verdade.

Embora não fosse assim tão cheio de escrúpulos, jamais se envolveria com uma mulher casada, tampouco uma víbora peçonhenta como ela. Mas Ariel não tinha como saber disso; ele pensou aborrecido.

-Boa noite meu querido amigo, Dampier; a voz de John soou atrás de si.

-Não pensei que você ainda fosse convidado para esse tipo de evento, Rochester; Christian comentou um pouco surpreso com a presença dele ali.

-Oras, acha mesmo que alguém fecharia as portas ao notório Rochester? – o conde indagou petulante.

-Você não tem jeito; ele murmurou.

-Convenhamos, caro amigo... Não é como se nossa adorável anfitriã tivesse mesmo alguma reserva de pudor com a minha presença aqui. Nós bem sabemos que ela adora chamar atenção para si e ter-me aqui, nada mais é do que uma forma bastante conveniente de publicidade; ele completou, referindo-se provavelmente aos comentários lançados no almanaque do Almacks que sairia no dia seguinte comentando sobre cada um dos convidados presentes naquele evento.

-Se você diz...; Christian deu de ombros.

-Mas diga-me amigo, aquela bela jovem de vestido azul seria lady De Siren? –ele indagou, vendo a jovem flutuar pelo salão.

-A própria; Christian respondeu emburrado.

-Você não me parece muito contente, alias, vem agindo muito estranho desde esta tarde; Rochester falou lançando-lhe um olhar perscrutador. –O que esta acontecendo amigo? Desde que você me deixou no parque para acompanhar milady até em casa, vem agindo de maneira muito esquiva;

-Não é nada; ele respondeu.

Por mais que John fosse seu amigo, não tinha como lhe contar sobre as coisas que lhe perturbavam, ainda mais depois das revelações que surgiram nos últimos dias. Entre elas, a de que Ariel era nada mais nada menos do que a filha de Sorento, que muitos desconheciam a existência.

Suspirou pesadamente, ainda havia outro problema, a presença de Afrodite que havia sentido, carregada de ódio e hostilidade. A divindade provavelmente estava armando algo e ele não sabia ao certo como proceder. Ariel era independente demais para pedir ajuda ou depender de alguém.

Em momentos como esse tinha ímpetos de trancá-la dentro de algum calabouço até que esses problemas chegassem ao fim, mas sabia que isso seria impossível. Ariel lutaria, gritaria e provavelmente tentaria lhe retalhar no fim, se ousasse fazer isso.

Ela era um verdadeiro contraste sobre tudo que conhecera e vira ao longo de seus quase trinta anos de idade.

-Não vou insistir se não quiser falar, mas um conselho amigo; o conde falou, aproximando-se de forma a lhe confidenciar um segredo. –Aquele rapazote italiano iria conquistá-la se você continuar a agir como um dement; ele completou puxando um forçado sotaque francês.

-Obrigado pelo conselho; Christian resmungou sombrio.

Como se não soubesse disso. Alias, já providenciara para que alguém de confiança lhe conseguisse algumas informações sobre aquele garoto. Mesmo que Rafaelle fosse um humano comum, havia alguma coisa nele que não lhe inspirava confiança e não conseguia entender também, porque Ariel parecia toda derretida ao falar com ele, como se fossem conhecidos de longa data? –ele pensou, serrando os punhos nervosamente.

-Fico feliz em ajudar; Rochester completou com um sorriso matreiro, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas, de maneira conciliadora, antes de se afastar e perder-se no meio da multidão que aglomerava-se no salão.

**-x-**

**.II.**

Sentiu o primeiro tranco, quando as rodas tocaram o chão, levantou-se em um pulo, surpreso por ter dormido tanto. Voltou-se para o lado e encontrou Laura lendo distraidamente um livro.

-Parece que já chegamos; ela falou, marcando a página do livro e fechando-o em seguida.

-Onde estamos? – Mú perguntou, tentando olhar pela janela, mas notou que as cortinas haviam sido fechadas, provavelmente pela comissária de bordo.

-Bem...;

-Com licença; a jovem comissária falou atravessando o corredor. –Espero que tenham feito uma boa viagem, acabamos de ser informados que uma limusine espera por vocês na saída do hangar e as bagagens já estão sendo descarregadas.

-Obrigada; Laura agradeceu, soltando o cinto e levantando-se.

-Então? –Mú impacientou-se.

-Quando descermos você vai ver; ela falou dando de ombros, pegando a frasqueira que trouxera e levando-a consigo.

Suspirou aborrecido, enquanto a acompanhava para fora do avião. Mal seus pés tocaram a terra firme e notou o aeroporto imenso, tão grande quanto aquele que haviam embarcado.

Seguiu com Laura até o hangar que a comissária lhes indicara e viu primeiramente a limusine preta lhes esperando, mas junto com o chofer, notou uma outra pessoa recostada no carro.

Um homem já de certa idade, provavelmente beirando a casa dos sessenta, encostado no capo, levemente apoiado em uma bengala de madeira polida. Ele os fitava com curiosidade e uma leve pontada de ansiedade.

-Finalmente vocês chegaram, estava começando a me preocupar, cara mia; o senhor falou desencostando-se do carro e vindo na direção deles.

-Ciao bello; ela falou sorrindo amorosamente, ao abraçar o grande amigo.

-Então, esse bello ragazzo é aquele que me falou? –ele indagou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro, que recuou um passo instintivamente, diante do olhar perscrutador.

Embora o homem fosse quase um idoso, seus olhos denotavam uma vivacidade contagiante. Os orbes eram de um dourado pálido, como o trigo no verão. Os cabelos, embora em sua maioria já grisalho, podia ver algumas mechas fartas de fios castanhos acobreados. A pele era levemente bronzeada e corada, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi um par de curiosos pontinhos castanhos sobre a testa, na altura dos olhos, entre as sobrancelhas finas e discretas.

-Este é o Mú; Laura falou, afastando-se para que os dois pudessem ficar frente a frente. –Mú, esse é um grande amigo meu, Axel... Axel Considini; ela completou com orgulho.

-É um prazer meu jovem; Axel falou estendendo-lhe a mão livre.

-Igualmente; ele murmurou ainda hesitante diante do olhar firme que tinha sobre si.

-Eu disse que não precisava se preocupar em vir nos buscar. Poderíamos ter ido de balsa; Laura continuou, ignorando a tensão premente de seu acompanhante.

-Não pude esperar, estava morrendo de saudade; Axel falou sorrindo. –Mas vamos logo, temos muito o que conversar e vocês tem de descansar também; ele completou, acenando para que eles entrassem consigo na limusine.

Viu Laura entrar rapidamente, mas ainda hesitou em acompanhá-los. Quem era aquele homem afinal? É porque ele tinha aquelas marquinhas na testa como ele e mestre Shion? –Mú se perguntou.

-Vamos? –Axel indagou, apoiando-se na porta, como se indicasse que ele deveria entrar primeiro.

Assentiu, decidido a seguir em frente. Mesmo que não soubesse quais eram as verdadeiras intenções de Laura, iria até o fim, prometera-lhe dois anos e iria honrar sua promessa.

**.:: História Dentro da História – Uma dama nada convencional::.**

Aproximou-se da mesa de bebidas e sorriu amigavelmente para a jovem solitária que ali se encontrava.

-Oi; Ariel falou hesitante.

-Oi; a jovem respondeu, lançando um rápido olhar para os lados, como se para confirmar se estavam sendo observadas ou não.

-Desculpe, mas acredito que não fomos apresentadas ainda; ela falou estendendo-lhe a mão. –Ariel De Siren;

-Penélope Harcor, mas prefiro que me chamem de Penny; ela respondeu, aceitando o cumprimento. –Faz muito tempo que esta em Londres, milady? –ela indagou.

-Apensar Ariel, por favor; ela pediu. –Mas sim, não mais que duas semanas;

-E o que esta achando da temporada? –Penny indagou curiosa.

-Sinceramente? –Ariel hesitou, vendo-a assentir. –Entediante, não gosto dessas badalações, alias, pretendo ficar em Londres apenas o necessário para resolver alguns negócios de família e depois, pretendo seguir para a Cornualha;

-Infelizmente as temporadas de Londres são frenéticas, principalmente para as debutantes; ela falou com pesar.

-Pensei que milady fosse uma debutante também, ainda é tão jovem; Ariel comentou casualmente.

-Eu já tenho um noivo; Penny respondeu sem nenhum entusiasmo.

-Verdade, e pra quando são as bodas? Desculpe perguntar; ela adiantou-se.

-Para daqui um mês; a jovem respondeu. –Meu noivo queria que o casamento fosse antes, mas os proclamas demoram a sair nessa época do ano, devido ao grande numero de pedidos; ela completou com escárnio.

-Perdão, mas você não me parece feliz; Ariel falou aproximando-se mais, para não ser ouvida.

-Não é isso, compreendo que esse foi um bom negócio para minha família, mas...;

-Como assim? –ela indagou confusa.

-Você sabe... Casamentos de conveniência; Penny falou gesticulando casualmente. –Meu pai andou fazendo alguns investimentos ruins e se não fosse a ajuda de Lorde Coultrain, nós perderíamos tudo; ela falou, sem saber ao certo porque se sentia tão em paz e a vontade para conversar com aquela estranha, sobre assuntos que ninguém mais sabia.

-Mas porque você tem que se casar com ele? –Ariel indagou.

Embora casamentos de conveniência não fosse uma grande novidade para si, era um pouco surpreendente saber que ali as coisas eram semelhantes. Na Grécia, as famílias pouco visavam da fortuna alheia e viam mais a linhagem, antes de tratarem dos casamentos, agora li, era o lucro que podiam acarretar. Como se fosse uma transação de negócios, não algo para a vida toda.

-Foi o trato, alem do mais, sou a filha mais velha... Se não me casar logo, acabarei tendo que ir para um convento. Se bem que, eu iria preferir mil vezes ser uma freira a viver com Coultrain; ela completou com pesar.

-E não existe ninguém... Bem, alguém que você...; Ariel parou, sem saber ao certo como tocar naquele assunto.

Não acreditava que a família de Penny pudesse estar fazendo algo tão friamente assim. Ela era tão jovem e cheia de vida, tinha de ter o direito de viver isso, de amar alguém escolhido por seu coração, não pelas vontades da família.

-Isso não importa, de qualquer forma, estarei casada daqui a um mês; ela falou conformada.

-Mas...;

-Lady Penélope, minha querida; uma voz masculina soou atrás das duas e viu imediatamente Penny empalidecer e tremer.

-Meu lorde; ela murmurou, baixando os olhos quando Coultrain postou-se ao lado dela, lançando um olhar arrogante sobre a jovem de melenas negras.

-Boa noite, milady; ele a cumprimentou.

-Milorde; Ariel falou com falsa docilidade.

-Esta é lady Ariel De Siren, chegou a pouco a Londres; Penny falou hesitante.

-Creio ter ouvido falar algo a respeito de milady; ele comentou, sem dar muita importância. –Se nos da licença agora, gostaria de falar com minha noiva em particular; ele completou, segurando Penny pelo braço e puxando-a pelo salão.

Serrou os punhos, sentindo o corpo tremer de raiva... Quem aquele bastardo pensava que era para tratar aquela menina, daquele jeito? Respirou fundo, mas nem isso foi o suficiente para aplacar o que sentia, quando viu-o arrastá-la para uma sacada vazia e desferir-lhe um tapa na face.

-Ariel; ouviu alguém lhe chamar, mas não deu importância, alias nada mais parecia ter importância naquele momento, quando seu único desejo era retalhar aquele bastardo.

-Lady Ariel, que bom revê-la; Rochester falou postando-se a sua frente, quando a avistou atravessar o salão, mas assustou-se quando a jovem voltou-se para ele, os orbes antes violeta, haviam se tornando rosados, quase vermelhos.

-Depois milorde, depois...; ela falou quase num sussurro, enquanto desviava dele e seguia para a sacada com passos decididos.

-Eu já não lhe disse pra não ficar por ai falando com estranhos; Coultrain vociferou, segurando a jovem tremula pelos braços.

-Perdão milorde, mas...;

-Não quero desculpas, você-...;

-Desculpe interromper; Ariel falou entrando na sacada.

-O que quer? –ele berrou, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas para si.

-Posso não ser inglesa, mas acredito que esses não sejam modos de se falar ou tratar uma dama; ela continuou sem se importar com o olhar dele.

-Oras, e quem você pensa que é? –ele rebateu, mas no momento seguinte um forte raio cortou os céus, fazendo as janelas temerem.

-Seu pior pesadelo; Ariel respondeu, antes de segurá-lo pela gola da camisa e arremessá-lo contra a parede de concreto.

-Mas o q-...;

-Se tem algo que eu odeio, mas do que um homem pervertido, é um bastardo estúpido que acha que pode intimidar uma mulher usando a força física; Ariel continuou, vendo-o se levantar, mas não lhe deu chance. O soco que desferiu-lhe na face, fê-lo cair novamente no chão e soltar uma golfada de sangue pelo nariz.

-Ariel; Carite falou, vindo correndo e gritou ao ver o homem ensangüentado.

-Eu deveria castrá-lo por isso; a jovem continuou com um olhar gelado. –Mas vou destruí-lo aonde mais dói; ela completou.

-Você não pode fazer nada contra mim; ele resmungou, tentando se levantar, enquanto uma horda de pessoas se agrupava em volta.

-Ah, posso sim, e é o que vai acontecer se você ousar se aproximar novamente dela; Ariel completou, indicando Penélope. –Agora vamos embora; ela falou voltando-se para a jovem, que tremia.

Estendeu-lhe a mão, vendo-a fitar-lhe grata, antes de lhe acompanhar.

-O que aconteceu? –a anfitriã exigiu saber, colocando-se em seu caminho.

-É melhor não se intrometer aonde não é chamada; Ariel avisou antes de seguir para fora, sendo prontamente acompanhada por Rafaelle e uma aturdida Carite.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ajudou as damas a subirem na carruagem, mas antes que Ariel pudesse se afastar, segurou-a pelos ombros, fazendo-a virar-se para si.

-Você esta bem? –Rafaelle perguntou preocupado.

Ela limitou-se a assentir, ainda estava furiosa com o que presenciara e temia externar isso falando, nuvens negras começavam a fechar o céu e se não se controlasse, colocaria a cidade de baixo dágua, tamanha era sua fúria.

-Desculpe não ter estado perto para ajudar, não queria que se machucasse; ele murmurou, segurando suas mãos, vendo a marca avermelhada sobre um dos punhos.

Suspirou pesadamente, se ao menos Rafaelle soubesse quem realmente era, não se preocuparia á toa. Não era a flor frágil que ele e muitos outros pensava ser. Era uma General Marina. Uma amazona treinara para pulverizar estrelas apenas com um estalar de dedos. Mas ele não tinha como saber disso e talvez, uma parte sua, aquela que ainda gostava de construir castelos de areia, gostasse dessa preocupação de Rafaelle.

Era como se tivesse novamente um propósito, alguém querido a quem proteger e amar, depois que perdera todas as pessoas importantes para si. Não queria que ele se preocupasse, mas sabia, que como amigo, isso era inevitável.

-Você já me ajudou bastante; Ariel murmurou, lembrando-o da conversa que haviam tido. –E a você, só tenho a agradecer; ela completou, antes de entrar na carruagem, sentando-se ao lado de Penny e segurando-lhe as mãos, para lhe confortar.

Havia decidido manter a jovem consigo, enquanto lhe fosse possível. Provavelmente o que acontecera no sarau, teria conseqüências desastrosas para a jovem, e a família não iria perdoá-la facilmente por destruir as chances deles de renderem com o casamento dela.

Entretanto, não permitira que a vida dela fosse desperdiçada com um bastardo daqueles. Seus caminhos haviam se cruzado por um bom motivo e como Rafaelle lhe dissera, se tinha o poder de mudar o destino, iria fazê-lo com suas próprias mãos, enquanto lhe fosse possível.

**-x-**

**.IV.**

A balsa atravessou o mar e as ilhas que do porto, pareciam pequenos pontinhos negros no meio da água, agora mostravam seus vastos bosques, com um verde intenso e maravilhoso.

-Todas essas ilhas que você esta vendo pertencem a Edimburgo; Axel explicou, parando a seu lado.

Haviam saído da limusine como todas as pessoas, e acompanhavam o trajeto da balsa, em pe, próximo ao guarde reio.

-Dizem as lendas antigas, que todos esses pedaços de terra pertenciam à costa de Edimburgo, mas um dia Thor se irritou com as provocações de Loki e bateu seu martelo sob o chão, o tremor foi tão grande, que causou fendas na terra, temendo que animais e pessoas caíssem nessa fendas, Njord fez o mar avançar pela costa, preenchendo com água as fendas. Com o passar dos anos, a terra se deslocou, sendo levada pelo mar para longe da encosta, criando assim essas ilhas que você vê; ele completou.

-Uma história interessante pra quem acredita no poder dos deuses; Mú respondeu vagamente.

-Mesmo vivendo numa Era Cristã, não podemos negar que ainda sofremos a influência das antigas divindades; o príncipe falou. –Mesmo porque, que mal há, em atribuir a ninfas e duendes a essência deliciosa das flores, ou as cores maravilhosas que vemos em cada desabrochar. Por que não podemos agradecer a Thor pelos trovões e pela chuva que lavam a terra, trazendo novas vidas e um ar mais puro para respirarmos?

-No fim, tudo depende do ponto de vista; ele completou distante.

-Não se preocupe Axel, Mú só precisa se acostumar conosco; ela falou, pousando a mão gentilmente sobre seu braço. –Ele vem de um povo cheio de mistérios e lendas também;

-Ele não me parece muito à vontade; Axel sussurrou para ela, vendo o cavaleiro desviar o olhar, voltando a fixá-los nas ilhas.

-De um tempo a ele, por favor; ela pediu.

-...; ele assentiu.

-Que lugar é aquele? –Mú perguntou, indicando uma ilha em especial.

-Aquela é La Rochelle; Axel falou com um largo sorriso. –Minha casa;

-La Rochelle; ele repetiu, sentindo as palavras vibrarem em si. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, sentindo a balsa deslizar pelas águas e o vento soprar seu rosto.

Conseguia sentir a energia emanada daquele lugar, o sol banhava os rochedos e o vento balançava as árvores, as cores intensas dançavam diante de seus olhos e ao abri-los, deu um suspiro aliviado. A ansiedade que sentia pouco a pouco se esvaiu.

Um alivio imenso apoderou-se de si e contrariando todas as possibilidades, sentiu-se bem vindo, em casa. Como se houvesse passado um longo tempo distante e só pudesse retornar agora.

O coração tornou-se mais leve e tranqüilo, o peso que carregava consigo desde que deixara o santuário não existia mais.

-É um belo nome, pra um lugar igualmente incrível; ele sussurrou.

-Seja bem vindo garoto, este já foi o lar de mais de vinte gerações de Considines. E aquele é Dream Village; Axel falou indicando as torres que erguiam-se no final das árvores.

Piscou aturdido enquanto a balsa ancorava, relanceou um olhar pra trás. Já não podia ver mais o porto de Edimburgo, mas agora aquilo pouco importava. Era como se finalmente estivesse em casa e uma nova etapa de sua vida estivesse finalmente começando...

**Continua...**

**Depois de muita espera, enfim... Capitulo 8 pra vocês, espero sinceramente q tenham gostado. Até a próxima...**

**Já ne...**

**Dama 9**


	9. Roda da Fortuna

**O ENIGMA DA SIRENE**

**BY DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Apenas Ariel, Axel, Emmus, Christian, Pepy, Carite, Ariella, Tristan, La Rochelle e Dream Village são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 9: Roda da Fortuna**

_**Sinônimo de mudança. A lamina tem a forma de uma roda d'agua, cujo ciclo constante, não retém seus movimentos. Representa a sorte e as mudanças da vida, que surgem com o tempo.**_

**_A roda da fortuna representa simboliza os desafios que surgem ao longo do caminho, a coragem que é necessária para se enfrentar os percalços e a recompensa no final do arco íris._**

**-x-**

**(...) "Foi um dia memorável para mim, pois provocou grandes mudanças internas. Todavia, acontece o mesmo com qualquer vida. Selecione um dia de sua vida e pense como seu curso poderia ter sido diferente. Quem estiver lendo isso, faça uma pausa... E pense por um momento na longa cadeia de eventos, de espinhos ou flores, que nunca teriam lhe atingido não fosse pela formação do primeiro elo de um dia memorável". (...)**

**Charles Dickens**

* * *

**.::História Dentro da História – Que venha a tempestade::.**

Entraram em casa rapidamente, lá fora uma tempestade caia sobre Londres, com raios e trovões furiosos, como se castigasse com punhos de aço todos aqueles que ali habitavam.

Carite não precisava ser um gênio para saber que isso era coisa da sobrinha. Desde pequena, ela e Endora tinham aquela empatia com as forças da natureza, quando se sentiam tristes, era como se o céu chorasse com elas, o mesmo acontecia quando perdiam a calma e se irritavam a extremos.

Nuvens vermelhas cobriam o céu, enquanto a água caia numa chuva torrencial.

Hoje não era diferente, sem sutileza alguma, Ariel deixara claro para toda sociedade inglesa, que não toleraria aquele tipo de agressão e conveniência, pelos quais os britânicos eram tão conhecidos.

-Lady Carite; Pepe começou, com voz tremula e rouca.

-Tudo bem querida, já mandei buscarem suas coisas;

-Mas não posso ficar aqui; ela falou agitada.

-Claro que pode; Carite tentou acalmá-la.

-Mas...;

-Fique tranqüila querida, Ariel sempre sabe o que faz. Amanhã, com mais calma vamos ver como as coisas ficaram. Até que tudo esteja acertado, você ficara conosco, não tem com o que se preocupar aqui. Alem do mais, vai ser bom ter alguém da mesma idade de minha sobrinha aqui; ela falou dando-lhe um abraço conciliador. –Agora venha, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto;

-Obrigada; ela murmurou timidamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se no peitoril da janela, observando o céu lá fora. A chuva não dava sinais de cessar, mesmo que estivesse mais controlada agora. Respirou fundo, a quem estava querendo enganar? Ainda tinha ganas de voltar lá e castrar aquele bastardo do Melbourne.

Serrou os punhos nervosamente, precisava manter a mente equilibrada, antes que seus pensamentos ficassem enevoados e perdesse o controle sobre si mesma.

-Ariel;

-Sim; ela falou ouvindo a tia se aproximar.

-Já coloquei Pepe para dormir e vim ver se você precisava de algo;

-Não, tia... Obrigada; ela falou voltando a olhar para a janela.

-Ahn! O que pretende fazer agora? –a ninfa indagou curiosa.

-Tentar dormir; Ariel respondeu com simplicidade.

-Laura Ariel De Siren; Carite falou em tom de aviso, colocando as mãos na cintura e batendo um dos pés no chão.

-Tia, estou tentando não pensar nisso agora, mas fique tranqüila, quando eu decidir o que fazer, você será a primeira a saber e por favor, não me chame de Laura; a jovem a corrigiu com o olhar perigosamente estreito.

-É disso que tenho medo; ela murmurou vendo a sobrinha apenas sorrir levemente, aquele mesmo sorriso enigmático que ela, Endora e Merik davam quando estavam confabulando sobre alguma travessura, que sempre os deixavam em maus lençóis.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Recostou-se no acento da carruagem, de onde estava podia ver o leve tremular de uma cortina. A respiração quente e ritmada fazia as janelas da carruagem ficarem esbranquiçadas.

Passou o punho da camisa sobre um vidro e lançou um último olhar para a janela que observava. Com a bengala, bateu no teto da carruagem, mandando o cocheiro seguir em frente.

Não sabia ao certo o que havia acontecido no sarau nos segundos que desprendera seus olhos da jovem, mas a surra que Melbourne levara fora bem merecida.

Detestava tipos como ele e não concordava com o que a família da moça estava fazendo, entretanto, iria ficar de olho em Ariel, ela não era como a maioria das damas inglesas, portanto não sabia que com seu ato de salvar a jovem de Melbourne, adquirira um poderoso inimigo.

**-x-**

**.I.**

Assim que a balsa atracou, entraram na limusine. Axel dissera que assim que aportassem em terra, iriam trocar de carro. Embora as estradas fossem boas em La Rochelle, aquele não era o veiculo certo para trafegar ali.

-Então você é grego, Mú? –Axel perguntou tentando entabular conversa com o taciturno cavaleiro.

-Não senhor; ele respondeu.

-Axel, por favor... só Axel; o príncipe pediu.

-Não Axel, sou nascido e criado no Tibet, mas precisamente em Jamiel, que fica na divisa entre a China e a Índia; ele explicou.

-Já ouvi falar desse lugar; ele comentou pensativo. –O acesso até lá é só pelas montanhas, um caminho muito perigoso, diga-se de passagem;

-É uma boa forma de manter os curiosos afastados; Mú falou.

-Há muito tempo atrás visitei esses dois países... É triste que muitas coisas estejam se perdendo com as guerras políticas;

-Infelizmente o homem nunca se contenta com o poder que já tem. Sempre quer mais, independente das vidas que tenha de destruir para isso;

-Mas mudando de assunto...; Laura falou ao notar o olhar sombrio do cavaleiro e a atmosfera pesada que ameaçava sufocar-lhes. Somente Mú não percebia o quanto seu estado de espírito influenciava as pessoas a sua volta.

Havia um poder muito forte emanado dele e não duvidava que Axel também houvesse sentido. Se sua tia estivesse ali, diria que estava pagando com a língua, por ter de lidar com alguém tão parecido consigo em seus dias de adolescente rebelde, quando causava verdadeiras tempestades por conta de suas mudanças de humor; ela pensou.

-Axel, gostaria que você falasse sobre La Rochelle para Mú, acredito que ele vá gostar da história; ela falou.

-Sim... Sim; Axel concordou prontamente. –La Rochelle sempre foi uma ilha. Começou a ser habitada por volta do século seis ou sete;

-Bastante tempo; o ariano murmurou.

-A ilha sempre pertenceu ao território escocês, mas houve uma época que os normandos do norte da França, aportaram aqui, tentando reivindicar as terras. Foi um período difícil. Ainda estávamos sob o reinado da coroa de Guilherme, tendo de combater os ingleses de Aroldo. Vilas foram saqueadas, famílias destruídas;

-Pra dizer o mínimo; Laura acrescentou.

-O atual dono das terras era Edward La Rochelle, que morreu tentando proteger o rei no começo da guerra. Deixou seu legado para a única filha que anos depois se casou com Ian Considini, que baniu os invasores de La Rochelle. Depois disso tivemos dois séculos de tempos bons, colheitas fartas, tranqüilidade e muitas crianças grudadas às saias de suas mães; Axel falou com um sorriso nos lábios. –Mas no inicio do século XVI o atual Considini foi sagrado príncipe, não apenar pelo grau de parentesco com o atual rei, mas por ser um homem totalmente fiel a coroa e de grande apreço do rei;

-Essa não parece ter sido a melhor das idéias que seu rei teve; Mú comentou diante da expressão de Axel.

-Não. Não foi; ele concordou. –Com a morte do rei Alexandre, seu filho assumiu o trono. Infelizmente dele não restaram herdeiros, pois sua esposa e filho morreram e no desespero de ter um herdeiro para o trono, ele casou-se novamente, mas isso jamais aconteceu. Assim, Margarida da Noruega foi coroada rainha da Escócia com apenas três anos de idade.

-Mas...;

-Neta do rei Alexandre III da Escócia, filha do rei Érico da Noruega. Muitos guardiões foram nomeados para cuidar do trono até que ela tivesse idade para retornar a Escócia, na época à Escócia tinha aliança com Eduardo I da Inglaterra, podemos dizer que eles tinham um acordo tácito para manter a ordem nos dois países. Aproveitando isso, Eduardo assinou um contrato que faria com que Margarida se casasse com seu filho Eduardo II, quando chegasse a Escócia, fazendo assim, com que o país ficasse totalmente a mercê da Inglaterra, mas isso não aconteceu. Anos mais tarde, quando Margarida viajava de navio para a Escócia, a embarcação naufragou, ela nunca conseguiu aportar aqui. Margarida foi à última da dinástica Canmore; Axel explicou.

-Assim a briga pelo trono começou novamente; Laura comentou.

-Isso mesmo, o contrato de casamento entre Margarida e Eduardo dizia que se ela não tivesse filhos ou se morresse no inicio do casamento, Eduardo assumiria total poder sobre a Escócia, mas com a morte dela, antes do casamento. Nenhum dos guardiões foi obrigado a aceitar esse acordo e a guerra pelo trono começou e a aliança com a Inglaterra foi quebrada pelo próximo monarca que também não queria dividir o poder e a soberania sobre a Escócia, com os ingleses.

-Foram dois séculos de tormenta; Laura comentou.

-Até que no inicio do século XVIII, Rafaelle assumiu La Rochelle, ele trouxe a nós o "Reinado de Luz" como chamamos o período pós tirania. Graças a ele, La rochelle é o que vemos hoje;

-Não deve ter sido fácil herdar La Rochelle depois de dois séculos numa Era de Trevas; Mú comentou.

-Rafaelle era um idealista, sonhador e apaixonado. Sempre buscou o melhor para o povo, mesmo quando criança, tendo de suportar a crueldade do avô e do pai, buscando proteger mesmo que parcamente, a mãe; Axel falou.

-Rafaelle era mais do que um idealista; Laura falou ficando seria. –O que ele mais queria era ajudar as pessoas e precisou de muito tempo para ter a segurança de agir por conta própria sem ter a sombra do pai para assombrá-lo;

-Desculpe; Axel falou envergonhado. –Às vezes esqueço que os livros não são tão fieis como pensamos; ele completou.

-Normalmente eles só contam meias verdades; Mú falou notando o olhar trocado entre os dois. –Atualmente você é o monarca que reside aqui, essa função resume-se exatamente a que?

-Bem, não diria monarquia, porque temos presidente e ministros no governo. Entretanto, esse é um país antigo, e as pessoas ainda são muito apegadas às velhas tradições, isso lhes da segurança para enfrentar as mudanças trazidas com a modernidade;

-O que Axel quer dizer, é que embora tenha o titulo, em questão de política, ele não opina. Os bens passados de herdeiro para herdeiro, ainda existem, bem como os títulos, mas só isso;

-Semelhante à família real inglesa? – Mú indagou, lembrando-se do que Laura lhe explicara sobre isso.

-Isso mesmo, atualmente a família real inglesa é a família mais falida do mundo, eles só tem status e nome, mas não tem poder político, que hoje é atribuído ao primeiro ministro da casa. Alguns países como Itália e Espanha, ainda mantém os títulos de _sir, lorde, Vossa Graça, Vossa Alteza_, para classificar os que ainda sobreviveram a nova Era, pertencente às famílias antigas e tradicionais da monarquia. Algumas famílias ainda são influentes politicamente e mantém títulos como Barão, Conde, Duque e até mesmo Príncipes; ela explicou.

-Entendo;

-Mas graças a Titãs, eu ainda consigo fazer algo pelas pessoas, não apenas em La Rochelle; Axel continuou.

-Titãs?

-É uma empresa que abri junto com outros dois amigos, da época da faculdade. Nós nascemos aqui e queríamos de alguma forma, aumentar a perspectiva das pessoas que vivem aqui, então criamos a Titãs;

-Como assim?

-No começo éramos três, trabalhando dia e noite. Eu, Willian e Devlin; Axel falou sorrindo ao referir-se aos dois companheiros. –Willian Blackshadows antes de ser advogado, trabalhava com mecânica, enquanto Devlin Rosewood era arquiteto. Com os conhecimentos de programação e informática que eu tinha, nós formamos uma parceria. Naquela época, quem estudava informática era um zero a esquerda, porque os computadores eram recentes demais, grandes demais para serem operados por uma única pessoa;

-Hoje ainda não temos uma grande evolução tecnológica, mas fizemos muito progresso, pois conseguimos até nos comunicar via internet com pessoas do outro lado do mundo e em lugares que não temos torres para telefonia, usamos transmissão via satélite; Laura explicou.

-Naquela época só que tinha acesso a melhor tecnologia de informática era o Japão, eles sempre foram melhores no quesito desenvolvimento, do que os americanos; Axel explicou. –Mas não desistimos, decidimos entrar nesse mercado, assim começamos a desenvolver sistemas eletrônicos para automatizar as fabricas e tornar o serviço mais fácil. Ainda estamos presos ao Fordismo e muitos lugares tem poucos recursos, mas começamos a expandir. Cheguei a viajar para o Japão para aprender a usar as novas tecnologias e as trouxe para cá. Assim a Titãs entrou no mercado como um concorrente em potencial para as multi-nacionais;

-Hoje a matriz fica na capital; Laura contou.

-Graças a isso conseguimos melhorar muitas coisas em La Rochelle, hoje temos novos prédios escolares com parte da renda que conseguimos com o desenvolvimento de projetos. Hoje são muito poucas crianças que não atingem um nível universitário aqui. Estamos trabalhando para remediar isso, mas já fizemos um grande progresso;

-...; ele assentiu, pensativo.

-Atualmente temos mais de duzentos funcionários na área de desenvolvimento. Temos uma filial em Viena e parceria com duas outras empresas, uma na Itália e outra nos Emirados. Como pode ver, eu posso não ter influência política como príncipe, mas por mandar em quase 55% do capital rotativo do país posso opinar numa coisinha ou outra; ele completou sorrindo.

-Entendo;

-Bem, parece que chegamos; Axel falou quando o Land Rover atravessou os portais em arco rumo a entrada do castelo.

**.:: História Dentro da Historia – Alquimia::.**

Arrumou o laço do chapéu enquanto atravessava a rua. A manhã amanhecera nublada, como reflexo da noite de tempestades que só amainara quando o sol estava para nascer. Entretanto, as pessoas pareciam não se importar, já que aquele clima frio e o céu cinzento pareciam parte da rotina do dia a dia.

Respirou fundo, enquanto seguia as indicações que Carite lhe dera, a tia tentara lhe convencer de todas as formas a não sair de casa tão cedo, mas estava agitada demais para ficar quieta num canto. Nem mesmo as pessoas que passavam por si, cochichando eram motivo suficiente para lhe fazer ficar em casa.

Baixou os olhos para o papel que apertava na mão, talvez fosse tolice sua imaginar que encontraria algo daquele tipo ali, mas já que não lhe restavam esperanças, uma decepção a mais ou uma a menos, não faria diferença. Não perdia nada em tentar; ela concluiu.

-Bom dia, milady; o guarda em frente ao prédio a cumprimento.

-Bom dia, o senhor pode me informar se é aqui que encontro o senhor Pascal? –ela perguntou, segurando o papel, ainda mais tensa na mão.

-Sim, ele é o bibliotecário principal daqui; o guarda explicou. -Já deve ter chegado;

-Ahn! E eu poderia falar com ele?

-Claro, pode sim; o senhor falou indicando-lhe as escadarias. –Pode subir;

-Obrigada;

Nunca pensou que um dia fosse entrar num lugar maravilhoso daqueles, repleto de prateleiras altas formando corredores por toda parte, mesas com luminárias a gás iluminavam uma parte do salão.

Algumas pessoas andavam entre as prateleiras com livros nos braços.

Suspirou de puro contentamento, aquela biblioteca era linda. Aproximou-se do balcão, onde um senhor com óculos meia lua estava resmungando enquanto olhava para os livros que tinha em mãos.

-Bom dia; ela falou em tom baixo, não querendo assust''a-lo.

-Ah! Bom dia, milady; ele respondeu atrapalhando-se com alguns livros.

–Desculpe interrompê-lo, mas onde posso encontrar o senhor Pascal?

-Sou eu mesmo minha jovem, mas o que deseja? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Eu gostaria de dar uma olhada nos livros de história; ela começou, vendo-o ajeitar os óculos na pontinha do nariz.

-Se deseja livros de romance, a biblioteca circulante fica no final da rua; ele explicou.

-Não, é história mesmo; Ariel respondeu.

-Acredito que os livros daqui não vão ter muito a oferecer;

-Mas...;

-De qualquer forma, porque milady iria querer perder tempo com isso? –ele falou especulativo.

-Só quero ver os livros, é possível? –ela perguntou entre dentes, começando a perder a calma.

-Sinto milady, mas não posso permitir que fique aqui sem uma acompanhante;

-Mas...;

-Porque não volta para a casa e descansa, acredito que tenha muitas festas para ir, em vez de se cansar aqui; ele falou complacente, apenas para aumentar a ira dela.

-O senhor percebeu o que esta falando? –ela rebateu. –Pensei que Seu Rei, houvesse decretado que o conhecimento era para todos, ou aqueles discursos da Câmara dos Comuns era pura balela? –ela exasperou.

-Esses não são assuntos para milady se preocupar;

-Dane-se; ela berrou fazendo muitos rostos virarem-se na sua direção. –Isso é machismo, a única coisa que quero é ver esses MALDITOS livros, não vou rasgá-los, danificá-los ou roubá-los. Só quero que me indique a prateleira; ela completou com a face vermelha..

-Mas...;

-Só aponte; Ariel completou amassando o papel com força nas mãos, deixando bem claro que queria fazer isso com o pescoço dele.

Hesitante, Pascal indicou-lhe a prateleira, enquanto uma gotinha de suor frio escorria de sua testa.

Pisando duro e bufando, ela seguiu a indicação.

-Malditos bastardos sem cérebro; ela resmungou.

Se Carite a visse agora, ficaria no mínimo escandalizada, mas dane-se, paciência numa fora sua virtude preferida. E odiava! Simplesmente Odiava homens machistas que tratavam as mulheres como bibelôs sem cérebro.

-Grrrrrrr; ela rosnou.

Por isso sentia tanta falta de Merik. Ele nunca a tratara assim. Embora fosse o típico grego, pragmático e possessivo. Ele sempre soubera dosar seu temperamento, para que não as deixasse inibida. Mesmo porque, sabia que em matéria de gênio difícil, ele perdia facilmente para ela e Endora, juntas.

Entretanto, Merik entendia a necessidade que tinham de galgar um lugar próprio no mundo, mesmo porque, vinham de uma família pouco normal. Onde o tio era a reencarnação de uma divindade onipresente, sua mãe uma sereia e seus tios, um time de generais marinas e amazonas.

Suspirou pesadamente, encostando-se em uma prateleira, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. Sentia tanta falta do amigo que chegava a doer.

Respirou fundo, tentando afastar as lágrimas. Ele e Endora eram como irmãos e por causa daquela mulher perdera os dois; ela pensou.

-Esta se sentindo bem, milady? –uma voz amigável sou a seu lado.

-Ah! Sim... Tudo bem; Ariel respondeu, voltando-se para a voz e deparando-se com um senhor baixinho, gordinho e com bigodes tipo espanador, mas perspicazes olhos castanhos a lhe fitar.

-Folgo em saber que esta bem; ele falou cordialmente. –Mas temo não termos sido apresentados devidamente, ainda; ele falou afastando-se e fazendo uma breve mesura. –Arthur Doyle a seu dispor;

-Doyle... Doyle de A-...;

-Arthur Conan Doyle... Sim; ele falou com um sorriso envergonhado, fazendo as bochechas corarem como maçãs. –Eu mesmo;

-Incrível, sempre quis conhecê-lo; Ariel falou animadamente. –Já li quase todos os seus livros publicados, mas meus preferidos ainda são Signo dos Quatro, Um Estudo em Vermelho e a Vampira de Sunsex;

-Fico feliz que goste das tramas; ele falou. –Mas perdão por estar um pouco surpreso, jovens da idade de milady normalmente preferem...;

-Byron? –ela falou torcendo o nariz. –Ele é bom, para quem gosta de romance com altas doses de glicose, prefiro mais os contos de Doutor Jackyl e Mister Hyde, ou Mary Chelly, Oscar Wilde e aquele outro irlandês, Bran Stoker; ela explicou.

-Eclética; ele murmurou surpreso.

-...; Ariel assentiu, sem se importar com a perplexidade dele.

-Mas milady esta procurando por contos na seção errada, aqui é...;

-História, eu sei... vim procurar um livro, mas já vi que não poderei contar com a ajuda do senhor Pascal; ela falou.

-Quem sabe eu não possa ajudá-la, sou o que chamam de rato de biblioteca, acho que sei aonde estão cada um dos volumes aqui; ele falou sorrindo. –O que procura?

-Algo sobre alquimia; ela falou ouvindo-o engasgar.

-Alquimia?

-Sim, acho que isso deve servir; ela falou pensativa.

-Ahn! Milady, acho que não ira encontrar esse tipo de livro por aqui; Arthur falou olhando para todos os lados, garantindo que ninguém o ouviria. –E também é melhor que milady não seja pega falando sobre isso.

-Porque?

-As coisas funcionam diferentes aqui; ele continuou indicando para que ela lhe acompanhasse.

-Uhn?

-Infelizmente o ser humano teme coisas que desconhece e por ignorância apenas decide não conhecer;

-Não entendo;

-Alquimia é uma arte antiga, passada de pai para filho, de mãe para filha. É um estudo sobre a vida e os elementos que regem a nossa existência, o cosmo, o poder que geramos apenas por existir, pela necessidade de fugir da austeridade da rotina da vida. Entretanto, graças a um grupo de ambiciosos arrogantes, ela se tornou sinônimo de bruxaria e tabu nos círculos sociais.

-Entendo; ela murmurou aborrecida.

-Sei que não é da minha conta, mas quem sabe milady não ache o que procura em outro livro;

-Pouco provável, já procurei em todos os possíveis; ela falou desanimada. –É uma pena que não tenha nada aqui;

-Sim, vou ficar lhe devendo a ajuda; ele falou sorrindo.

-Obrigada mesmo assim e desculpe tomar seu tempo;

-Estar com uma jovem tão bonita e talentosa, nunca é perda de tempo; ele falou curvando-se numa mesura, diante do olhar confuso dela. –Vi a senhorita tocando no Hyde Park esses dias;

-Ah! Sim...;

-Milady toca muito bem, pretende ser uma musicista como sua tia? –ele perguntou.

-Ainda não sei, vou decidir depois que resolver tudo que vim fazer em Londres e partir;

-Então não pretende morar aqui? –ele falou surpreso.

-Não, daqui vou para a Cornualha, tenho algumas propriedades lá, herança de meus avós maternos e é onde quero viver;

-Bom, não irei prendê-la mais, tenha um bom dia;

-Igualmente;

Observou a jovem dama passar pelo balcão principal e por Pascal, rumo a saída.

-Essa menina ainda vai ter problemas; o velho resmungou.

-O que esta falando Pascal? –Arthur perguntou.

-Desculpe Sir, estava pensando alto;

-Pois então, compartilhe comigo esse pensamento;

-Essa menina vai acabar arrumando confusão sendo tão voluntariosa. Ouvi rumores hoje cedo que ela bateu em Melbourne, acertando-o bem nas jóias da família; Pascal comentou horrorizado. –E depois levou lady Pepe para sua casa. A família esta irada;

-Não acredite em tudo que houve Pascal, sabe como esses nobres decadentes adoram chamar a atenção para si mesmos. Agora por favor, confira esses livros para mim;

-Sim senhor;

Encostou-se no balcão, enquanto Pascal conferia os livros.

Talvez Pascal estivesse certo, Ariel poderia ter problemas sendo tão voluntariosa, quem sabe se falasse com Dampier, ele não pudesse resolver aqui; ele pensou.

**-x-**

**.II.**

Era ainda mais lindo do que visto do porto. As duas torres principais erguiam-se como sentinelas à frente do castelo. Janelas de vidro adornavam as paredes, refletindo o brilho do sol.

-Seja bem vindo a Dream Village; Axel falou quando o carro parou e o motorista desceu, indo abrir a porta e ajudando o príncipe a descer. –O castelo conta uns 200 cômodos aproximadamente. Depois das guerras a ala direita teve de ser reconstruída, portanto, uma nova torre foi erguia, seguindo o projeto de Leonardo Da Vinci para o castelo de Chamborne na França; ele explicou.

-Como assim?

-Daqui você pode ver as duas torres principais, com a mesma distancia da entrada até o centro. O perfil de entalhe as torres é o mesmo. São como torres gêmeas, embora o que exista em cada uma das alas sejam diferentes. Mas nas duas, o numero de cômodos é o mesmo;

-O que Axel quer dizer, é que quando o rei Francis da França decidiu construir o castelo de caça, nos pântanos de Chamborne, ele pediu a Leonardo Da Vinci, de quem era um obcecado admirador, que fizesse o projeto do castelo. Criando as torres principais, como um forte de ostentação, diferente de Dream Village, que as torres são uma forma de comunicação, com os faróis espalhados pela ilha; Laura explicou.

-A partir da Torre esquerda, temos todos os aposentos da família, enquanto os do direito, eram destinados a visitantes e a corte que acompanhava outros príncipes até Dream Village em determinadas épocas; Axel explicou. –Quando foi necessário reconstruir essa ala, foi decidido manter esse projeto, mais por comodismo, do que por qualquer outro motivo;

-Depois dessas portas temos o hall principal e as "Escadarias das Ilusões", em frente ao marco da cruz grega; Laura explicou.

-Como? –ele indagou confuso.

-Você já vai ver; ela falou sorrindo, enquanto seguiam em frente.

As portas abriram-se, enquanto um casal parecia já esperá-los do outro lado.

-Mú, esta é Sophia e este George; Axel apresentou. A mulher e o marido não pareciam ter mais de quarenta anos, embora aparentassem uma vitalidade juvenil.

-Muito prazer; ele os cumprimentou cordialmente.

-Igualmente; Sophia respondeu antes de voltar-se para Laura. –Estávamos morrendo de saudades;

-Gostaria de ter vindo antes, mas tive alguns contratempos; ela explicou.

-O importante é que você chegou; ela falou sorrindo. –Senhor, os quartos já estão prontos como pediu;

-Obrigado, já vou levá-los até lá. Primeiro gostaria de mostrar o castelo ao Mú; Axel falou, vendo que Sophia estava prestes a contestá-lo, completou. –Prometo não me cansar demais;

-Como quiser; ela respondeu, decidindo não discutir, Axel podia ser mais teimoso que uma mula quando queria e aquele obviamente era um desses momentos.

-...; ele assentiu, antes de voltar-se para o cavaleiro. –Esta vendo esse mosaico no chão? –o príncipe falou, chamando-lhe a atenção para o desenho bastante parecido com a Rosa dos Ventos. –Essa é a cruz grega, em cada corredor tem uma e todas estão apontadas para esta aqui, portanto, acaso se perder nos corredores, basta seguir os mosaicos que vai encontrar a saída;

-Entendi; ele falou observando tudo com curiosidade.

-As "Escadarias das Ilusões" são aquelas; ele falou, indicando o local a poucos metros à frente, era como uma grande torre erguia no centro do hall. Entre as colunas que cercavam aquela torre, podia ver vários pares de degraus.

Ergueu a cabeça, vendo que no topo dela, havia um corredor, metros acima. Provavelmente aquela era a conexão entre as torres sul e norte.

-Como a torre Sul, essas escadarias foram trazidas a Dream Village por um de meus ancestrais, apaixonado pela renascença francesa. Em especial, o projeto nos pântanos de Chamborne;

-Porque Ilusões? –Mú indagou.

-Sophia, George. Por favor; ele pediu ao ver que o casal ainda estava ali.

Os dois assentiram e foram em direção as escadarias, mas cada um foi para uma extremidade diferente e começaram a subir. Esperou o momento que eles fossem se encontrar, mas isso não aconteceu.

Franziu o cenho, vendo-os descerem novamente, mas passarem longe um do outro, embora de onde estava pudesse jurar que os lances de escada iriam se cruzar.

-Existem quatro lances diferentes. Quem esta de fora não percebe, mas existe uma distancia bem grande entre cada um deles, por isso não importa por onde você suba, seu caminho nunca ira cruzar com o outro.

-Incrível;

-Leonardo era genial; Axel falou. -Antes que esqueçamos, Mú... Nesse pavimento, a esquerda fica uma sala de visitas, que tem saída para o jardim. E também a entrada para o alojamento dos funcionários. Há direita temos a cozinha, uma sala de jantar e alguns cômodos menores; ele explicou.

-Atrás da escada, tem a saída para o jardim principal; Laura explicou.

-...; ele assentiu, seguindo-os.

-O castelo é abastecido com energia elétrica vinda de geradores, embora eu tenha tentando mexer o mínimo possível na arquitetura com essa implantação; Axel explicou.

-Foi um bom trabalho; Mú concordou.

Notou ao subir as escadas, que nos pilares de sustentação, haviam sido esculpidas em estilo jônico, a mesma usado pelos gregos em determinado período da antiguidade, em vez de seguirem o padrão reto dos pilares romanos. Os desenhos eram arredondados e bem delineados.

-Embora seja um castelo escocês, Dream Village tem a marca de muitas culturas aqui, uma herança deixada por cada ancestral; Axel explicou.

-Como assim?

-A avó de Rafaelle era parte italiana, então sua mãe trouxera para Dream Village a pintura renascentista, temos um salão de bailes de fazer inveja ao castelo de São Miguel em Roma; Axel explicou. –Rafaelle trouxe o conhecimento na forma de uma biblioteca impressionante, na época em que esteve na Inglaterra. Seu filho trouxe a arquitetura grega e por assim foi. Você vai encontrar muitos estilos diferentes aqui, nada muito gritante, mas você poderá perceber com bastante atenção;

-...; ele assentiu.

-Vamos pra direita primeiro; Axel falou quando chegaram ao corredor no topo.

Do alto daquela galeria viu uma escadaria que seguia para cima e para baixo.

-Lá em cima fica o observatório. Antigamente era a torre de vigília. Na ilha temos quatro faróis espalhados em cada canto. Através dessa torre, nos comunicávamos com os faróis, para saber se alguém estava chegando ou tínhamos um ataque.

-...; ele concordou, seguindo-os pelo caminho.

-Seguindo essa escada, lá em baixo temos a central de aquecimento e a casa dos geradores. Todo o sistema operacional do castelo fica ali. Agora seguindo por aqui, vamos chegar aos aposentos destinados aos hospedes. São quase trinta e cinco quartos de padrão básico, para serem ocupados por três a quatro pessoas. Existem mais cinco suítes para casais, são maiores e tem vestíbulo. No final do corredor há um pequeno deposito e uma escada que leva ao andar de cima, que tem o mesmo número de aposentos. Toda essa ala esta fechada atualmente, os poucos hospedes que recebo são amigos íntimos, portanto ficam na outra ala.

-Todas as galerias tem janelas voltadas para o jardim dos fundos, como pode ver; Laura comentou, enquanto seguiam pelo corredor.

Aproximou-se do parapeito de uma, onde podia ver o jardim repleto de flores, mas o que chamou-lhe a atenção foi o labirinto que vinha após um pequeno declive.

-Ah! Essa foi idéia minha; o príncipe falou ao notar o olhar dele. –Sempre quis um labirinto de eras como os descritos nas histórias sobre Byron; ele explicou.

-Axel pode tentar negar, mas é um romântico incorrigível; Laura falou sorrindo.

-Você fala isso porque conhece essa época, eu ainda acredito que nasci no tempo errado. Não acharia ruim viver no século XVIII com todas aquelas coisas; ele falou suspirando.

-Deve ter sido uma época interessante; Mú comentou.

-Tirando alguns por menores, sim; Laura concordou.

-Para chegar ao labirinto, você tem que passar pelo salão de baile que fica ali; Axel aponto, indicando uma porta de vidro lá embaixo. -No terceiro andar ficam os aposentos da família, no segundo, algumas salas de descanso e a biblioteca. No primeiro estão o salão de baile, uma outra sala de jantar maior e uma cozinha industrial;

-Nossa! – o ariano murmurou, precisaria de um mapa para guardar tudo isso e não se perder ainda; ele pensou.

-Esta vendo aquela torre? –ele falou e apontou a Torre da esquerda.

-Sim;

-Chamamos aquela torre de Solar da Rainha, as paredes da torre são cobertas por janelas de vidro, é onde o sol tem maior incidência, é uma área reservada para as mulheres que viviam no castelo na antiguidade, onde podiam ficar mais a vontade. No mesmo pavimento do solar, esta o antigo berçário;

-Tudo é muito grande;

-Você ainda não viu o lado de fora; Laura falou.

-Do lado de fora, na área norte, tem uma capela, todos os domingos é celebrada uma missa e os moradores da vila vem para cá. Nós fazemos um grande almoço no jardim; Axel explicou. –Acho que esse é o único dia que a cozinha maior é usada aqui; ele comentou.

-Dream Village foi construída inicialmente para servir de fortaleza; Laura lembrou. -Você pode notar que diferente de outros castelos medievais, este não possui muros a sua volta, isolando o vilarejo principal do castelo; ela explicou.

–Quando passamos pelas guerras, os moradores da vila eram abrigados dentro das galerias de pedra, que ficam abaixo do castelo, escavadas no penhasco e barcos ficavam a postos na baia, se o castelo fosse invadido, as pessoas teriam tempo suficiente para fugir. Meus ancestrais acreditavam que muros apenas instigariam os invasores a destruir tudo, então, se não houvesse condições de lutar, tentariam uma rota nova, de forma que pudessem salvar o máximo de pessoas possível. Nesse período, muitas coisas foram destruídas em Dream Village, como a ala Sul, sem contar as outras que necessitaram de reformas a cada nova geração.

-Quantos anos Dream Village tem? –Mú perguntou.

-Basicamente tem mil anos, entretanto, como disse, já chegamos a perdê-la quase toda, para reconstruir do zero. O que você esta vendo aqui tem pelo menos quinhentos anos.

-Nossa; ele murmurou mal podendo conter a surpresa.

Continuaram atravessando os corredores até a ala norte, pararam em alguns momentos para Axel mostrar alguns quadros na parede.

-Por ser a ala familiar, foram colocados aqui alguns dos quadros que pertenceram a meus ancestrais. Os retratos oficiais ficam na sala da coroa no primeiro andar, próximo ao salão de baile. Esses são retratos informais, feitos em óleo sobre tela. A técnica reconhecida na época;

-São lindos; ele falou acompanhando-o pelo corredor e observando uma por uma das telas.

Cada quadro marcava bem o período que fora concebido. Ali estavam quatro gerações de Considini e suas consortes.

-As primeiras gerações só existem através de documentos que temos na biblioteca e alguns esboços doados ao museu local. Muita coisa foi destruída com as guerras. Portanto só temos guardado em Dream Village as telas das seis últimas gerações; Axel explicou.

Observou atentamente o primeiro quadro, onde estava um homem de longos cabelos dourados e orbes acinzentados, notava-se a expressão alegre e a forma como os orbes fitavam intensamente a dama de cabelos vermelhos a seu lado.

Estranho, aquela moça lhe parecia familiar.

-Este é Rafaelle Considini; Laura falou. –Ao lado dele, Arabella Dampier; ela falou notando que ele voltara-se imediatamente em sua direção. Sorriu ao ver que ele compreendera a ligação imediatamente, mas optou por não comentar nada mais sobre isso.

Diferente de Tristan, irmão gêmeo de Arabella, que nascera com cabelos negros da mãe e olhos do pai. Arabella herdara de Christian os cabelos cor de fogo e seus olhos violeta; ela pensou.

-E este sou eu, quando jovem; Axel falou tirando-os de suas divagações, ao indicar o quadro mais recente da galeria.

Passou os demais quadros, mas parou em frente ao penúltimo, olhando fixamente para a mulher que chamara-lhe a atenção. Ela tinha duas marquinhas na testa próxima a junção das sobrancelhas, iguais as dele e de Axel.

-Como deve ter percebido, minha mãe também era Lemuriana;

-Uhn?

-Você sabe, um dos pertencentes aos poucos que sobreviveram à destruição do continente a milênios atrás; Axel explicou.

-Ahn! Bem...;

-Axel, imagino que você também esteja cansado, então, vamos deixar as outras histórias para depois. Vocês terão muito tempo pra conversar sobre isso mais tarde; Laura o cortou.

Viu o príncipe abrir e fechar a boca seguidas vezes, como se não esperasse por aquela interrupção. Por bem, decidiu não mencionar mais o assunto.

**.IV.**

Deitado sobre a cama confortável, de lençóis macios e perfumados, ele sentia as horas se arrastarem. Já passara da meia noite e nem sinal do sono chegar.

Era em momentos como aquele, que por mais exausto que estivesse, não conseguia dormir, fora assim na última semana em Londres. Jogou as cobertas de lado e levantou-se, quem sabe se fosse dar uma volta lá fora, conseguisse dormir depois; ele pensou vestindo a calça que deixara jogada sobre uma cadeira.

Mesmo que tivesse faltado só espernear quando vira o quarto que lhe fora arrumado, acabara sendo convencido a ficar ali por Axel.

Aquele quarto parecia saído das galerias de Versalhes, tudo era muito dourado e suntuoso. Quase opressivo, mas Axel dissera que não via necessidade dele ficar na outra ala, como bem dissera mais cedo, estava fechada e desarrumada.

Respirou fundo, cansado. Discutir com Axel mostrara-se perda de tempo. A lógica precisa dele era tão irritante, que lhe dava nos nervos, mas era obrigado a admitir que ele tinha razão.

Deixando as outras roupas de lado, antes de transportar-se para fora do castelo, precisamente para a entrada do labirinto, que vira da janela lá em cima.

Estava intrigado com aquele lugar, sentiu uma brisa suave chocar-se contra sua pele e uma inexplicável lufada de ar quente guiou seus passos por entre as paredes de eras.

A noite estava tranqüila, o som das cigarras parecia uma sinfonia, as árvores balançavam ao sabor do vento.

Ao fim do labirinto, já sentia a mente mais leve. Observou as estrelas brilhando e foi inevitável lembrar-se dos momentos que passara com Ilyria na torre do castelo em Jamiel vendo as mesmas estrelas. Não, não as mesmas, porque agora ela não estava ali.

Nesse momento a amiga estava em algum lugar do mundo, sem que pudesse encontrá-la e contar tudo que havia acontecido.

Caminhou até a beira do penhasco, dali ouvia o som das águas do mar, chocando-se nos rochedos. Axel dissera que La Rochelle era a única ilha do arquipélago a possuir uma encosta tão alta como aquela.

Ali, se erguesse os orbes para cima, sentia que poderia tocar as estrelas, de tão alto que estava.

-Também venho aqui quando preciso acalmar meu coração; uma voz conhecida soou a suas costas.

Virou-se, encontrando Axel a poucos passos dali, sentando num banco de pedra. A perna direita esticada sobre a grama, enquanto a bengala de madeira polida, descansava encostada no banco.

Naquele momento notou as linhas de cansaço e desamparo na face dele. Parecia muito mais velho do que quando se conheceram naquela tarde. Agora era como se o peso do mundo estivesse em suas costas.

-Genevieve costumava dizer que esse era o único lugar que ela conseguia esquecer os problemas e aliviar o coração; Axel continuou.

- Genevieve? –Mú indagou confuso.

-Minha esposa; ele respondeu. –Nos conhecemos quando estive em Toulouse na França, numa viagem de negócios pela Titãs. Ela era escritora e viajava pelo país, buscando lugares que a inspirassem. Nunca conheci ninguém como ela; ele falou nostálgico. –Ela também gostava de lendas e histórias sobre labirintos, por isso mandei construir esse. Gene adorava ver as estrelas daqui; ele falou.

Assentiu, esperando-o continuar, sem ousar interrompê-lo.

–É como se pudéssemos alcançá-las daqui, mesmo que pareçam tão pequenas, quando na realidade, somos nós as formiguinhas em relação a elas. Nesse ponto a vida é engraçada, ao mesmo tempo em que quero acreditar que exista mesmo uma força maior por trás da criação de tantas coisas maravilhosas, também acho difícil de acreditar que essa mesma força é capaz de causar tanta dor e sofrimento, ao nos afastar daqueles que amamos; Axel falou.

-Uhn?

-Eu a amava mais do que tudo, mas o destino decidiu separar nossos caminhos, colocando uma distancia intransponível entre nós. Depois que ela se foi, tentei seguir em frente, me dedicando ao trabalho, sabendo que jamais amaria outra mulher e me casaria com ela, como foi com Gene;

Observou-o atentamente, não sabia ao certo porque Axel lhe contava aquilo, mas sentia que deveria escutar até o fim, calado.

-Houve um tempo que pensei não acreditar em destino. Alias, me recusava a acreditar que o controle de minha vida estivesse nas mãos de alguém que não era eu. Foi quando conheci Laura. Ela era a filha que eu sempre pedi a Deus para conceber, mas tal feito me foi negado. Ela ajudou a apaziguar meu coração e por isso lhe serei eternamente grato e como a qualquer pai cabe velar pelo bem estar do filho, não vou permitir que ela se magoe;

-Não pretendo fazer isso, se é o que esta insinuando; Mú falou por fim.

-Não de propósito, talvez... Mas ninguém é passível de erro; Axel falou sabiamente. -Laura é uma guerreira, mas como você também sabe, é frágil e tem sentimentos. Não quero que ela sofra se esse treinamento nada trouxer;

-Você não tem como saber; Mú rebateu.

-Não, nem você é capaz de afirmar que tem controle total sobre seus sentimentos;

-Uhn?

-Ou não estaria aqui; Axel continuou. –Não é difícil amá-la, desejar protegê-la, derrotando seus demônios e dragões, ou se apaixonar por ela, mas proteja seu coração menino, é um conselho de um velho que já viu bastante do mundo. Só existe uma pessoa na vida dela e isso, nem o tempo vai mudar;

-Não pretendo deixar isso acontecer; Mú afirmou.

-Você não tem como saber; Axel repetiu.

-Isso é um pouco sem sentido, não acha? –o ariano falou, voltando o olhar para o mar. –Somos aquilo que construímos e por mais que você não entenda, não pretendo deixá-la se aproximar mais do que o necessário. Essa é minha prerrogativa!

-Mas...;

-Como você, já tive alguém em minha vida, mas diferente... Não quero isso novamente; ele falou, antes que Axel pudesse cortá-lo. –Prometi a ela, dois anos de minha vida, nada mais do que isso; ele completou antes de dar-lhe as costas e encaminhar-se novamente para o labirinto.

Mal deu dois passos, sentiu os olhos embaçarem. Apoiou-se na parede de eras, sentindo um nó formar-se em sua garganta.

-Você esta bem? –Axel perguntou pegando a bengala e aproximando-se preocupado ao vê-lo apertar os olhos.

Sentiu a cabeça pesar e a respiração tornar-se difícil. No momento seguinte viu-se em outro lugar, caminhando sobre um extenso tapete de neve fria.

_Um arrepio correu o meio de suas costas ao deparar-se com a elevação de uma colina poucos metros de onde estava._

_Os joelhos tornaram-se fracos ao ver a placa de mármore quase encoberta pela neve._

_Dor e fúria misturavam-se em seu coração, fazendo-o cravar as unhas na palma da mão. Tinha mais alguém ali, embora não visse._

_Gotas vermelhas pingaram sobre a neve imaculadamente branca. Aliviou a pressão das unhas, vendo a palma marcada por quatro luas crescente avermelhadas._

_-Você sabia que não era para sempre; uma voz feminina sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo a dor em seu peito aumentar._

-**MÚ**! - alguém gritou, fazendo-o piscar e voltar a realidade.

Uma dor intensa queimava suas costas, quando percebeu estar caído no gramado.

-Calma; Laura falou ajoelhada a seu lado.

-O que aconteceu? –ele perguntou num fraco sussurro.

-Você desmaiou. Axel foi correndo nos chamar; ela explicou, lembrando-se do susto que levara quando o amigo surgira acordando o castelo inteiro, gritando por ajuda.

-Estranho, eu...; parou pensativo. O que fora aquilo que vira afinal? –ele pensou confuso. –Estou bem agora; ele completou, tentando se levantar.

Respirou fundo, tentando se equilibrar, quando Laura ajudou-o e começaram a andar.

-Tem certeza, podemos chamar um médico; ela falou apoiando o braço dele em seu ombro e quando levou uma das mãos as costas dele, ouvi-o gemer e esquivar-se, como se seu toque houvesse queimado-o.

-O que é isso? –ela murmurou preocupada, afastando com cuidado os cabelos lilases das costas dele e imediatamente sentiu-o ficar tenso.

-Devo ter batido quando cai, só está um pouco dolorido, logo passa; Mú falou sem muita convicção.

-É, talvez...; ela murmurou vendo uma sombra arroxeada no local que tocara, marcando a pele clara. –Vamos entrar então; ela completou, decidindo deixar aquele assunto de lado por enquanto.

Iria investigar aquilo outra hora, porque, mesmo que Mú não soubesse, Axel não ficaria tão perturbado apenas por conta de um desmaio. E a forma como ele aparecera no castelo, era como se a próxima Guerra Santa estivesse começando.

-Mú, quantos anos você tem? –ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

-Treze; ele respondeu confuso.

-Uhn! Entendo...; Laura murmurou pensativa e voltou a silenciar.

Embora soubesse que ele deveria ser bem jovem, já que fora recentemente sagrado cavaleiro, não pensou que fosse tanto. Ele não aparentava ter apenas treze anos, dezessete ou dezoito parecia mais lógico.

Não era à toa que ele estava tão hostil com as coisas que aconteceram naquela semana. Se desde pequeno ele vivera isolado em Jamiel, só conhecendo a Grécia por pouco tempo, ele nada experimentara do mundo.

Era normal que sentisse medo e insegurança frente aquilo que encontrava. Estava tão acostumada a lidar com pessoas que já viram o melhor e o pior de tudo, que cometera um erro ao julgá-lo pelas mesmas bases.

Agora entendia melhor o que ele quisera dizer quando se conheceram, sobre não estar "interessado" em gostar de alguém.

Ele já sentira isso e ninguém estava presente para lhe ensinar a lidar com a dor da perda.

Suspirou pesadamente, a partir de agora agiria de maneira diferente. Aquele seria um novo começo para eles e faria de tudo para proteger e ajudar seu mais novo "amigo".

**Continua... **


End file.
